Ojos de cielo y Pecosa
by florentina
Summary: Ginny debe hacerse pasar por Parkinson durante tres meses! podrá la pelirroja adaptarse a la vida de lujo y convivir con su querido esposo, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy? ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ojos de cielo y Pecosa**

Capitulo uno:

Ginny se encontraba en la cafetería en donde trabajaba. Estaba preparando un capuchino cuando de pronto sintió que una chica la llamaba.

-¡oye weasley ven un momento!-por que esa voz le resultaba conocida."No puede ser ¿parkinson?" Pensó la pelirroja.

-¿parkinson?-pregunto esperando que la respuesta fueran un no.

-la misma, puedes venir un momento por favor.

-que demonios quieres-le pregunto la chica regalándole una de sus miradas asesinas

-hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechaza…-dijo Pansy mirándola con un aire misterioso.

-¿y a ti que te hace pensar que yo, voy a aceptar una oferta que venga precisamente de ti?-le pregunto Ginny muy furiosa.

-ay weasley, sabia que reaccionarias así, pero sabes al final vas a decirme que si, estoy segura. Ganaras mucho dinero sabes, mucho mas del que ganarías si trabajaras toda tu vida en esta cafetería. Piénsalo weasley y si estas interesada llámame.

Ginny a pesar de que en un principio no tenía ni la más mínima intención de aceptar la propuesta de parkinson después comenzó a…considerarlo…"que querrá que haga"

Se preguntaba una y mil veces durante todo el día "mucho dinero…realmente necesito dinero, trabajo todo el maldito día y ¡gano una miseria!"Pensaba la pelirroja.

-esta bien la llamaré.

-weasley-dijo Pansy muy contenta-sabia que llamarías, bien hecho, juntémonos en las tres escoban en quince minutos ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien nos vemos…

-nos vemos

-¡espera! ¿Que quieres que haga?-pregunto Ginny

-…

-¿Parkinson? ¡¡¡Parkinson!

(En las tres escobas)

-y bien ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-pregunto Ginny completamente nerviosa

-es muy simple, lo que necesito es que durante tres meses te hagas pasar por mi.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE!

-pues eso, que te conviertas en mi por medio de la poción multijugos-dijo Pansy como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

-como se te ocurre que me voy a hacer pasar por ti por TRES MESES, nunca haría algo así, además el efecto de la poción solo dura algunas horas, de todas formas es imposible.-dijo Ginny que de pronto se sentía furiosa.

-weasley, weasley que atrasada estas con respecto a lo ultimo en pociones querida. Déjame explicarte, resulta que hace poco que la poción multijugos ya no es precisamente una poción, sino que son pastillas y cada una tiene un efecto de veinticuatro horas.- concluyo Pansy como si tratara de explicar algo sumamente difícil a un niño pequeño.

-eso es imposible, no se pueden hacer pastillas a partir de una poción es…-pero se trago sus palabras al ver una pequeña cajita que Pansy saco de su cartera. En el interior de la cajita había alrededor de cien diminutas pastillas blancas.

-estas-dijo Pansy con total orgullo- son las que te tendrías que tomar.

-lo siento parkinson pero no tengo ningún interés en convertirme en ti, además tu estas casada con malfoy ¿no? Y no se si lo recuerdas pero el es mi peor enemigo.

-por eso no hay problema-continuo insistiendo Pansy- Draco se va a California la próxima semana y va a estar allá por lo menos dos meses, después va a volver va a estar aquí en Londres dos o tres días y después nuevamente se va a ir.-dijo parkinson con un tono totalmente aburrido.

-no Pansy de todas formas no.

-mira weasley vas a aceptar estoy segura. Se que tu madre esta muy enferma y que también tiene muchas deudas…

-como supiste eso-.dijo ginny que de pronto se sentía muy mal

-ay por favor media comunidad mágica lo sabe. Piensa weasley en estos tres meses ganarías suficiente dinero como para ayudar a tu madre y pagar todas sus deuda, porque no me digas que tus hermanos la van a ayudar, se que hace años que no los ves.

-De todas formas no, no puedo hacer algo así seria completamente abs…

-mil galeones

-que… que dijiste-dijo ginny completamente anonadada.

-eso te pagaría, mil galeones-repitió Pansy.

Ginny lo pensaba y lo pensaba, pero lo único que retumbaba en su cabeza es "mil galeones, mil galeones…"

-esta bien lo haré-dijo finalmente no muy convencida

-grandioso, sabia que aceptarías-Pansy estaba radiante de felicidad.

-pero…por que me lo pides a mi, digo de seguro hay muchas chicas que desearían tener tu vida por tres mese, no entiendo por que me lo pediste a mi.

-lo que pasa es que como tu dices hay muchas chicas que darían lo que fuese por estar casadas con Draco pero también se que se aprovecharían y que nunca dejarían de ser yo, entonces necesitaba a alguien que odiara a Draco entonces pensé que tu serias la indicada.

-ah ahora entiendo, pero aun tengo una duda por que quieres hacer esto, digo malfoy es el amor de tu vida ¿no, tienes mucho dinero, una excelente posición social…no entiendo por que quieres escapar de tu vida…

-muy simple, Draco nunca ha sido ni nunca será el amor de mi vida, se suponía que debía enamorarlo para que los padres de draco creyeran que yo realmente lo amaba y así convertirme en la candidata numero uno para esposa de draco, pero como todo mundo sabia el solo me utilizaba cuando estaba solo, siempre he sido su ultima opción.

-pero si estas conciente de todo eso, ¿Por qué de todas formas te casaste con el?

-lo que pasa es que como sabrás quedan muy pocas familias de magos con sangre cien por ciento limpia, y Narcisa junto con mis padres siempre han sido muy prejuiciosos con respecto a la sangre, y nos dijeron a draco y a mi que si no nos casábamos nos iban a desheredar, y como comprenderás ni draco ni yo queríamos quedarnos sin dinero y sin apellido, así que no nos quedo otra opción mas que casarnos.

-OH eso debió ser terrible. Entonces ¿se podría decir que tu matrimonio con malfoy es solo por convivencia?

-exacto- dijo Pansy como si fuese lo mas normal y común del mundo.

-¿entonces que vas a hacer durante estos tres meses?

-eso es algo que no debería contarte pero me muero de ganas por decírtelo tu no se lo puedes decir a nadie ¿de acuerdo?

-por supuesto que no diré ni una palabra-dijo ginny

-lo que pasa es que hace algunos meses conocí a un chico, su nombre es Andrew , y estoy segura de que es el amor de mi vida, es hijo de muggles y como es obvio mis padres nunca lo aprobarían. El esta enterado de mi matrimonio con draco, pero dice que no le importa porque sabe que yo lo amo solo a el

-que lindo, entonces ¿te vas a fugar con el?

-jajá jajá, no tanto así como fugarme, por que para eso estas tu.

-oh claro

-bueno dentro de dos días me voy, seria bueno que no le hablaras de esto a nadie y que claro renunciaras a tu trabajo y todo eso

-si creo que tienes razón-dijo la chica

-perfecto entonces mañana juntémonos mañana para ver los últimos detalles ¿si?

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana

-adiós.

-adiós.

Ginny estaba terminando de cantar una canción cunado Pansy entro en la cafetería. Todos los viernes tenían karaoke, y ginny era la encargada de entusiasmar al público para que cantara, pero muchas veces la pelirroja terminaba cantando toda la tarde, ya que a la clientela le encantaba la voz de la chica.

-no sabia que cantabas-le dijo Pansy una vez que estuvieron sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-es uno de mis talentos ocultos-comento ginny

-lo haces muy bien en verdad.

-gracias. Pero bueno ¿que es lo que tienes que decirme?

-bien, este-dijo la chica mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolsa- es un mapa de la mansión en la que vive draco y yo- ginny vio un inmenso plano de la casa que al parecer era gigantesca.

-tan grande es, ¿cuantos pisos tiene?

-cuatro-dijo Pansy con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-wow gracias por el mapa, me va a ser de gran ayuda.

-lo se, incluso yo lo uso algunas veces, y eso que ya llevo dos años viviendo ahí

-hace cuanto te casaste con malfoy-le pregunto ginny

-hace un año y medio.

-ah y ¿la señora Narcisa vive con ustedes?

-no, claro que no ella vive en su propia casa, te imaginas si viviese bajo el mismo techo que yo, seria un caos.

-¿te llevas muy mal con ella?

-reconozco que no me agrada, pero yo tampoco le agrado a ella así que da igual. Algunas veces nos viene a visitar, pero solamente cuando esta draco en la casa así que no te4 preocupes de segura la veras una vez como mucho.

-oh eso es un gran alivio-dijo Ginny.

-bueno que mas… Ah también suele venir Catherine la prima de Draco, tiene una hija de ocho mese, se llama Emily, es insoportable…

-como puedes decir eso los bebes son encantadores.

-no dirás eso cuando la conozcas, es llorona y siempre esta babeando, es terrible-dijo Pansy mientras ponía una mueca de asco.

-jajá jajá no puedo creer que no te gusten los bebes, de seguro a malfoy tampoco le gustan.

-no al contrario le encantan los bebes siempre que Catherine viene se pone como loco y pasa horas jugando con la niña

-¿en verdad? que extraño- a Ginny le resultaba demasiado difícil imaginarse a malfoy con una bebe en los brazos.

-si es raro pero cuando lo veas me entenderás ellas suelen venir mas a menudo. A ver que mas… ¿tienes alguna duda?

-este… ¿cuanto tiempo va a estar malfoy en Londres?- sin duda esa era una de las cosas que más temía ginny: tener que vivir con malfoy.

-poco, no te preocupes por eso, mira, mañana se va a las dos de la tarde a Los Ángeles, así que tan pronto como se valla te aviso para que te aparezcas en la mansión, te tomes la pastilla y yo me voy- esto ultimo lo dijo completamente emocionada.- Draco me dijo que se iba por dos meses, luego vuelve pasa un fin de semana en Londres y luego nuevamente se va, así que no habrá problema, solo dormirás con el dos o tres noches…

-¡¡¡dormir con el!-grito Ginny mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

-claro, estamos casados recuerdas, y los matrimonios, como es natural, duermen en la misma cama, y eso no es todo, hay veces en que llega desesperado por tener…ya sabes…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!-la chica parecía un rábano con insolación.

-pues eso, mira se va a ir, por dos medes, y aunque de seguro se va a acostar con cuanta mujer se le ponga por delante aun así llega con ganas de… mas…

-eso si que no, como se te ocurre que yo voy a… ¡¡¡con el!

-mira no te preocupes eso también tiene solución, dile que te duele la cabeza que estas cansada que estas en esos días que se yo. El punto es que no es tan malo. Además Draco es un tigre en la cama y…

-ya cállate, cállate no quiero saberlo ¿de acuerdo?

-hay, no seas tan dramática no es tan malo…

-si claro como no…-dijo la chica mientras se concentraba en que sus mejillas retomaran su color normal.

-si tienes cualquier duda, solo llama a mi amiga Ágata, ella esta al tanto de todo, sabe que me voy y que tu me reemplazaras, así que cualquier duda sola llámala

-de acuerdo- dijo Ginny mientras anotaba el número telefónico.

-creo que eso es todo. Mañana como a las tres y media aparécete en:"mansión de Draco Malfoy"

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Nos vemos, adiós

-hasta mañana.

(Al día siguiente)

-bien, creo que ya esta todo listo…-Ginny daba vueltas y vueltas por el pequeño departamento que arrendaba. Llevaba una pequeña maleta en donde tenia todas sus cremas, shampoo y todo eso, pues podría tener otro cuerpo, pero a fin de cuentas seguiría siendo ella misma, y la fragancia floral que usaba desde los diez años nunca la dejaría de ocupar.

Había sido muy fácil convencer a su madre de que la dejara ir. Claro que no le había contado la verdad, le había dicho que había conseguido un nuevo trabajo fuera de Londres y que le pagarían muy bien. En un principio se sentía muy mal por haberle mentido a su madre pero a fin de cuentas todo lo hacia para poder ayudarla a ella, para poder financiar todas sus medicinas y tratamientos médicos.

-llegó la hora- se dijo mientras entraba en la chimenea-mansión de Draco Malfoy-grito e inmediatamente sintió esa incomoda sensación de que todo le daba vueltas, como odiaba viajar por la red flu.

-ginny que bueno que ya estas aquí

-hola Pansy-susurro la chica

-no pongas esa cara, todo va a estar bien- le dijo Pansy.-es mas Draco se fue hace mas de una hora

-menos mal, no podría haber hecho esto con malfoy aquí seria…

-no, no, no- dijo Pansy.

-que…que hice-pregunto la chica.

-ya no puedes llamarlo "malfoy", recuerda que ahora es tu esposo, debes decirle Draco o Draki, le encanta que lo llame así-dijo Pansy mientras sonreía.

-esta bien, esta bien.-dijo la pelirroja no muy convencida, aun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

-bueno ha llegado el momento aquí están las pastillas-dijo Pansy mientras le pasaba la cajita que contenían un montón de pastillas-tomate una rápido-le dijo Pansy

-esta bien aquí voy- dijo la pelirroja mientras cerraba los ojos y se tragaba una pastilla.

De pronto sintió como su cuerpo se volvía extraño y como algunas partes crecían y otras se achicaban. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Pansy que estaba absolutamente feliz.

-perfecto –dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía-estas igualita a mí.

-en serio-dijo Ginny un tanto temerosa.

-si mira- le dijo mientras la conducía a uno de los grandes ventanales de la casa para que le sirviera de espejo.

-O.O no puedo creerlo-dijo la ex pelirroja que ahora tenia una larga cabellera negra, estaba perfectamente maquillada y su ropa le apretaba excesivamente.

-es fantástico, Draco nunca notara la diferencia, además no es muy observador que digamos-dijo mientras continuaba sonriendo.

-Eso espero-dijo Ginny.

-bueno yo ya me voy suerte y gracias-dijo Pansy mientras tomaba sus maletas y entraba a la chimenea

-adiós y suerte a ti también y que lo pases bien

-jajá jajá de eso estoy segura. Nos vemos en tres meses.

-nos vemos en tres meses-dijo Ginny pero Pansy ya se había ido.-genial ahora voy a pasar tres mese sola en esta inmensa mansión… no puede ser tan malo- se decía la chica mientras comenzaba a buscar su habitación con ayuda del mapa.

-esta casa es demasiado grande-pensaba Ginny después de haber guardado sus cosas una vez que logro encontrar la habitación (había tardado casi media hora en dar con la recamara, y eso que había utilizado el mapa, porque de lo contrario habría estado buscando por toda la noche)

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se pego un gran susto cuando Malfoy salio de la chimenea…un momento… ¡¡¡MALFOY HABIA SALIDO DE LA CHIMENEA!

-QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ-grito la chica pero inmediatamente se arrepintió" linda bienvenida que le doy a mi esposo"-digo no se suponía que te ibas, se te olvido algo-pregunto Ginny mientras las rodillas le temblaban de los nervios.

-pues no- dijo malfoy- mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica-hubo un imprevisto y tuvimos que posponer el viaje.

-un imprevisto-dijo la ex pelirroja mientras retrocedía-¿que sucedió?-pregunto mientras continuaba retrocediendo hasta que choco con la pared.

-el inversionista con el cual nos íbamos a reunir se enfermo, así que vas a disfrutar de mi compañía durante los siguientes meses-dijo Malfoy mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de Ginny y la miraba fijamente

Ginny no sabia que hacer estaba paralizada, se sentía demasiado nerviosa mientras Malfoy la miraba.

-¿genial no?-le pregunto Malfoy mientras continuaba acercando su rostro al de la chica

-este… si claro eso es geni…

Pero no pudo continuar por que Malfoy había comenzado a besarla apasionadamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Holas! Aquí estoy de nuevo y muy emocionada por los hermosos reviews que me han dejado de verdad no pensé que este intento de fic iba a tener éxito tan luego, así que ni se imaginan lo contenta que estoy, apenas revise mi correo me puse de inmediato a hacer el capitulo dos y ¡¡¡aquí esta! Pero antes voy a contestar los reviews:

Impossibles:si , yo tampoco se por que se queja tanto…espero que te guste este capitulo aioz gracias por tu review

-Montse-90: ¡¡¡que bueno que te gusto! Me pones muy contenta, ojala este capitulo también te guste aioz gracias por tu review

Emmabaz:que bueno que te ha gustado y si yo también quisiera ser ginny, quien no? Ojala este capitulo también te guste gracias por tu review

Alyssa L. Malfoy: trate de subir lo antes posible este capitulo para que no esperaras tanto, que bueno que te gusto gracias por tu review

Antea: jaja yo también quisiera ser ginny, trate de subir este capitulo lo antes posible para que no esperaras tanto ojala te guste gracias por tu review.

zaimadden: gracias por creer que será un buen fic, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto que pude gracias por tu review.

JenickaMalfoy: jeje si, tres meses con nuestro adorado draco espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por tu review.

Shezhid: que bueno que te gusto! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que también te guste gracias por tu review.

Y bueno ahora lo que estaban esperando…

**Ojos de cielo y pecosa**

Capitulo dos

Estaba completamente paralizada, acaso ¿era eso posible, ¿era verdad que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy la estaba besando? "_y que bien besa_… no, no, no, ¿como se te ocurre pensar eso, tienes que apartarlo…_pero si se siente tan bien_… ¡apártalo! Vamos tu puedes, sutilmente, tu puedes… _no, no puedo_… ¡si puedes!"

Después de esa terrible lucha de conciencia, ginny logro separarse del rubio un tanto incomoda y completamente sonrojada. Luego se sentó en el sillón más cercano que tenia, ya que si seguía de pie se iba a desmayar.

-y… ¿cuando vas a hacer tu viaje entonces?-le pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible.

-no lo se, en un par de meses tal vez-dijo Draco mientras se sentaba aun lado de ginny, la cual al notar el contacto del chico automáticamente se alejo un poco.

-oh… ya veo y… ¿que vas a hacer mientras tanto?-dijo Ginny que nuevamente se sentía muy nerviosa.

-seguir yendo a la empresa, como siempre, ¿por que lo preguntas?-dijo mientras nuevamente se acercaba a la chica y ella nuevamente se alejaba de modo que quedo sentada en el centro del sillón.

-eh… por nada… simple curiosidad-logro articular

-oh… yo pensé que tal vez no disfrutabas de mi compañía-dijo y una vez mas se acerco a la chica y ella una vez mas se alejo pero por ultima vez ya que había llegado al final del sillón y Draco la tenia acorralada.

-como dices eso, claro que me gusta que estés aquí.

-es bueno saberlo-le susurro Draco mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello de Ginny.

-este… Draco?-trato de preguntar.

-¿si?-le pregunto mientras no terminaba con su tarea de darle besos.

-yo voy a….

-tu no vas ningún lado-le dijo Draco mientras nuevamente poso sus labios sobre los de Ginny.

"ay no, no puede ser, me esta besando de nuevo… _y lo hace condenadamente bien_… ay no, esto esta mal muy mal… .

-eh…este yo… voy al baño-dijo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

-¿estas sonrojada? -le pregunto Draco en tono divertido.

-¿yo, ja, como se te ocurre claro que no-dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a caminar, según ella, en dirección al baño pero Draco la llamo nuevamente.

-Pansy… Pansy…

-¿si?

-el baño esta del otro lado ¬¬…

-oh! Claro-dijo mientras rápidamente se daba la vuelta.

-estas rara Pansy, muy rara….

Apenas entro al baño se encerró por medio de un hechizo y llamo a la amiga de Pansy.

-alo ¿Ágata? Es Ginny Weasley, Pansy me dio tu número…

-oh! Si ya se quien eres, no me digas que ya tienes un problema.

-pues la verdad es que si, y uno muy grande-dijo Ginny.

-dime que pasa.

-Malfoy esta aquí no se va de viaje a ningún lado no se que hacer no puedo hacer esto si el esta aquí, no se si Pansy te lo habrá dicho pero ¡yo lo odio!

-lo siento Ginny, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, si Draco no va a hacer su viaje, yo no puedo cambiar eso, lo siento…

-¡¿que, por favor no me digas eso-Ginny estaba a punto de llorar.

-lo siento, debo colgar adiós.

-¡Ágata?.., ¡Ágata!-pero la chica no pudo hacer nada, estaba condenada a pasar tres meses con Malfoy.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo (sin contar claro todas las veces en que Ginny se perdió dentro de la mansión).Ginny no vio a Draco en toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena.

-mañana va a venir mi madre a almorzar-dijo Draco.

-¡estupendo, entonces preparare algo-dijo Ginny pero inmediatamente se arrepintió "demonios no debí haber dicho eso de seguro Pansy no cocina, ¡ay yo y mi maldita afición por la cocina!".

-¿y tu desde cuando cocinas?-le pregunto Draco mientras la miraba confuso

-pues… desde siempre, que no lo haga muy a menudo es otra cosa-logro responder.

-de todas maneras no creo que mi madre coma algo preparado por ti-dijo irónico.

-oh! Me ofendes, de seguro ni tu ni tu madre va a poder resistirse a mis platos.

-ojala-dijo Draco.

Esa fue la única platica que mantuvieron durante la cena, Ginny se sentía un poco incomoda por eso, pero después pensó que a fin de cuentas no había sido tan malo, pero cambio de parecer cuando llego la noche.

Ginny llevaba mas de media hora encerrada en el baño, se había puesto un pijama que realmente la hacia sentir muy incomoda, según su parecer no dejaba nada a la imaginación." De ahora en adelante nunca mas voy a sacar la ropa al azar sin antes verla muy cuidadosamente" se recriminaba la chica. El pijama era de color negro, muy corto y con un escote bastante pronunciado y para empeorar la situación era completamente de encaje y por consecuencia transparente."Ojala que malfoy ya este dormido por favor" pensaba la ex pelirroja, mientras trataba de escuchar algún sonido proveniente de la habitación, al no escuchar nada decidió armarse de valor y salir del baño, pero al escuchar la voz de draco volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Pansy… ¿aun estas en el baño?-le pregunto

-ehhh…salgo en un momento.

La chica salio del baño y con paso apresurado y mientras sentía que las mejillas le ardían camino hacia la cama, pero fue interceptada por su querido esposo.

-oh! Ya veo por que te tardabas tanto, te estabas preparando para la "acción" o ¿me equivoco?

-¿Qué? Este… yo…-la mente de ginny estaba en blanco, y no precisamente por la insinuación del rubio, si no porque el estaba caminando muy sensualmente en dirección a ella sin nada mas que unos bóxer negros."Diablos si tan solo no estuviese tan bueno esto seria mucho mas fácil" pensaba ginny

-sigo sin entender por que te sonrojas, nunca lo haces, es mas creo que desde que te conozco nunca te había visto así- dijo draco mientras la miraba con la frente arrugada.

-lo que pasa es que… me siento un poco mal…si eso….creo que voy a resfriarme-logro decir.

-Oh, en ese caso será mejor que te duermas-Malfoy parecía bastante decepcionada, al parece tenia muchas ganas de un poco de "acción "

-si es lo mejor-dijo Ginny mientras se acostaba en el lado derecho de la cama, una vez que estuvo completamente bajo las sabanas, Draco se le quedo viendo con una rara expresión en la cara

-¿que?-pregunto Ginny un tanto alarmada.

-¿por que estas de ese lado de la cama?

-por que me gusta-dijo automáticamente la chica pero luego se arrepintió-digo no se… si quieres me cambio-dijo mientras se acostaba en el otro lado de la cama.

-estas rara.

-yo rara, como se te ocurre, estoy igual que siempre-dijo mientras trataba de sonreír.

Después de ese incomodo dialogo draco se acostó y rápidamente se quedo dormido, ginny por su parte estaba completamente incomoda, uno: estaba muriendo de frió y dos: no le gustaba ese lado de la cama. Después de algunas horas en las que Ginny solamente se daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, decidió cambiarse de lado por encima de Malfoy.

Estaba casi apunto de llegar al otro lado cuando sintió como las manos de malfoy en su cintura.

-que haces Pansy, ¿acaso quieres dormir así?-le pregunto en un tono seductor.

-no, solamente quería cambiar de lado, nada mas-dijo la chica muy nerviosa ya que aun malfoy no quitaba sus manos de su cintura y ahora comenzaba a ir un poco mas allá de sus caderas

Ginny abrió exageradamente los ojos y con una velocidad impresionante se bajo de malfoy y se puso boca arriba.

-¿que te paso?-le pregunto Draco

-nada, mejor duérmete-le dijo ginny que nuevamente se había sonrojado pero gracias a la oscuridad de la noche draco no lo noto.

Al día siguiente ginny antes de abrir los ojo sintió la incomoda sensación de que la estaban mirando, y en efecto cuándo abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada gris de su esposo.

-¿que pasa?-le pregunto

-¿te sientes mal estas enferma?- le pregunto draco mientras le tocaba la frente.

-O.o no… ¿por que lo preguntas?-dijo ginny la cual comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-lo que pasa es que estas completamente ordenada, mírate! No has deshecho la cama y lo mas extraño de todo es que estabas durmiendo boca arriba y siempre lo haces boca abajo… no se es raro

-"y supuestamente no era observador" pensaba ginny mientras recordaba lo que Pansy le había dicho-lo que pasa es que como me dejaste dormir de este lado me sentí mucho mas cómoda-invento la ex pelirroja.

-hum… si tu lo dices-dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

Ginny aprovecho el momento para tomarse a pastilla, después comenzó a buscar cuidadosamente que ropa se iba a poner, le estaba resultando demasiado difícil, ya que Pansy tenia una cantidad impresionante de ropa y toda era de colores bastante…llamativos…finalmente se decidió por una falda hasta la rodilla de color gris oscuro y una blusa rosada .estaba saliendo del vestidor cuando vio a Draco salir del baño que venia completamente empapado y con el cabello revuelto y para hacerle la situación mas difícil a la chica venia cubierto con una diminuta toalla blanca. Ginny se quedo paralizada por unos instantes y no reacciono hasta que sintió el aliento de Draco en sus mejillas y como las gotas de agua provenientes del cabello del chico le mojaba el escote.

-eh… yo voy al baño-logro articular

-de acuerdo y recuerda que hoy viene mi madre a almorzar-dijo mientras se acercaba aun mas a Ginny.

-si, no lo he olvidado-dijo mientras levantaba la mirada pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, ya que al encontrarse con la mirada gris de Draco sintió que las rodillas le temblaban. Decidió salir lo mas rápido posible de esa incomoda situación y comenzó a apartarse de Draco para ir al baño, pero cuando apenas dio unos pasos sintió como Draco la tomaba del brazo y la giraba hacia a el, para nuevamente besarla.

Ginny estaba en las nubes, y cada vez ponía menos resistencia y se dejaba llevar, la verdad era que se estaba acostumbrando a los besos de Draco.

Después de unos momentos, en los cuales su conciencia se manifestó haciéndole notar que eso no estaba nada bien y que no debía aprovecharse de la situación por muy bueno que estuviese besarse con Malfoy, se separo de el y se dirigió al baño aun con la respiración entrecortada. Mientras disfrutaba de una reconfortante ducha de agua tibia su mente nuevamente se concentro e draco "que demonios me esta pasando" se preguntaba una y otra ves "debería sentir asco repugnancia por que el maldito hurón me beso" se repetía constantemente, lo que no sabia era por que sentía todo lo contrario.

Aproximadamente a la una y media Narcisa Malfoy llego. Ginny apenas la vio pensó que parecía sacada de una revista, sin duda los años no le habían afectado en nada, seguía tan hermosa y elegante como siempre.

Draco se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Narcisa lo abrazaba, luego ginny se acerco a saludarla pero pudo sentir las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba. Seguramente la madre de Draco no estaba muy conforme con la esposa que había elegido para su hijo.

-vamos al comedor, la cena ya esta casi lista-dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-inmediatamente Narcisa miro a su hijo en busca de una respuesta.

-lo se, Pansy ha estado un poco extraña, no se que le pasa-le dijo draco a su madre a modo de respuesta.

-no me digas que estuvo cocinando-le pregunto

-pues aunque parezca extraño si, ha estado toda la mañana metida en la cocina.

-entonces puedo asegurarte que no esta extraña sino que ha estado tratando de matarme nada mas.

-madre no digas eso, no creo que Pansy sea capaz de algo así…-pero no pudieron seguir con su conversación ya que en ese mismo instante apareció Ginny seguida de un elfo domestico.

-espero que les guste lo que prepare.-dijo la chica mientras tomaba asiento y el elfo comenzaba a servir sopa.

-has estado cocinando querida-le pregunto Narcisa

-pues si, no suelo hacerlo muy a menudo pero hoy quise hacer algo especial-le contesto a su suegra.

-pues habrá que probarlo para darle el visto bueno-dijo Draco mientras se acercaba una cucharada de humeante sopa. Inmediatamente Narcisa se le quedo viendo con los ojos casi desorbitados, Ginny que se dio cuenta de todo dijo

-no se preocupe Narcisa no he envenenado la comida.

-oh! Yo nunca dije eso.

-y que mas da si esta envenenada o no esta sopa esta deliciosa-dijo draco mientras seguía tomando cucharadas.

Finalmente Narcisa y Draco quedaron maravillados con los dones culinario de Ginny incluso en el postre (el cual consistía en una deliciosa tarta de fresas) Narcisa y Draco repitieron el plato. Ginny estaba más que feliz y no dudo en invitar a Narcisa para la próxima semana.

-oh! Será un placer-dijo Narcisa muy entusiasmada-siempre y cunado seas tu la que cocine.

-por supuesto pierda cuidado señora Narcisa-le dijo Ginny

-pero por favor no me llames "señora Narcisa" me haces sentir como una anciana.

-como dice eso usted siempre va a lucir estupenda no importa cuantos años pasen.

-¿acaso no es un encanto?-pregunto mirando a su hijo-te doy permiso para que me llames Narcisa.

-oh! Muchas gracias…Narcisa-dijo Ginny.

-así esta mucho mejor. Bueno ya es hora de que me valla, adiós hijo, adiós Pansy, nos vemos la próxima semana.

-adiós- dijeron al mismo tiempo Draco y Ginny.

Esa noche no hubo mayores problemas, ginny escogió un pijama mucho más sobrio y Draco no puso problemas en que durmiera del lado derecho de la cama, así que inmediatamente se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente nuevamente sintió como Draco la observaba y además se dio cuenta de que su querido esposo se estaba partiendo de la risa.

-¿de que te ríes?-le pregunto ginny

-jajá jajá es que nunca me había dado cuenta tienes jajá, jajá… tienes

-¿que, que tengo?-le pregunto la chica que ya estaba un poco asustada.

-jajá jajá…tienes…jajá, jajá… tienes miles de pecas

-claro que tengo pecas ¬¬…. Siempre las he tenido-dijo de lo mas normal la chica pero luego se dio cuenta"ay no me saque todo el maquillaje como pude haber sido tan entupida" se recriminaba Ginny "todo por estas malditas pecas que ni siquiera la poción multijugos puede con ella"

-que siempre las has tenido, pero como si desde que te conozco nunca las había visto-dijo draco mientras arruga la frente.

-lo que pasa es que…-"piensa ginny piensa"-lo que pasa es que siempre las he ocultado con maquillaje-dijo ginny mientras se quitaba un peso de encima al ver que draco al parecer le creía.

-hum…dijo draco pero nuevamente comenzó a reír-ginny en un principio estaba furiosa por que el se estaba burlando de sus pecas, por que no eran las peca de pansy, no señor eran sus propias pecas, pero después todo su enojo se fue a un lugar muy lejano cuando ginny se dio cuenta de que Draco se veía demasiado lindo cuando sonreía.

-ya para de burlarte de mi-dijo Ginny cuando dejo de pensar en lo hermoso que se veía Draco. Pero entonces Malfoy hizo algo que ella ni en un millón de años se hubiese esperado. Draco le tomo el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a darle pequeños y cortos besos en las mejillas y en la nariz.

-¿que haces? pregunto ginny mientras una vez mas sus mejillas adquirían el color de su cabello, digo, de su ex cabellera jeje

-estoy besando todas…-dijo mientras seguía depositando besos en su cara-…y cada una de tus lindas pecas.

Ginny pensó que ese era el gesto más tierno que nunca nadie había tenido con ella y en un impulso que no supo de donde vino tomo la nuca de draco y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente.

Cuando por fin se separaron draco le susurro al oído

-nunca mas vuelvas a ocultar tus hermosas pecas con maquillaje ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo- dijo ginny mientras volvía a besar a Draco

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y que me dejen lindos reviews, recuerden que mientras mas me dejen mas rápido me llega la inspiración para hacer el próximo capitulo que estén bien xau.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Como están ojala que muy bien, bueno les cuento que me ha costado bastante hacer este capitulo, ya que se me acabaron las vacaciones de invierno ToT… y lo peor es que se me había olvidado que tenia que leer un libro, así que comencé a leerlo pero me di cuenta que era el peor libro del mundo, es demasiado aburrido se llama sidharta no lo lean nunca es lo peor! Pero eso no es nada, no conforme con quitarme tiempo, el dichoso libro se llevo toda mi inspiración! Y si no hubiese sido por los lindos reviews que me dejaron no se que hubiera pasado con este fic. Pero bueno al final lo hice así que mil disculpas por si no supera las expectativas…

Bueno ahora voy a responder sus reviews

Antea: que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo, y respondiendo a tu pregunta de si draco quiere pansy la verdad es que Draco quiere a la nueva pansy me entiendes? Espero que te guste este capitulo xau.

Xaica: gracias por tu reviews y si Ginny esta igual que Molly la verdad es que me ella me inspire, ojala te guste este capitulo xau.

Estivalia: gracias por tu opinión. Si a mi también me encantan los fics en donde salga Draco, ojala te guste este capitulo xau.

-Montse-90: que bueno que te gusto, si lo de las peca estuvo muy lindo no? Ojala te guste este capitulo xau.

Alyssa L. Malfoy: gracias por tu reviews y si a mi también me encanta este Draco, no quise ponerlo tan pesado jeje bueno ojala te guste este capitulo xau.

JenickaMalfoy: mil gracias por tu review que bueno que te gusto el capitulo jeje ya te imagino con el colapso al imaginarte a draco imagínate como estaba yo cuando lo escribí! Ojala te guste este capitulo xau.

Yo-182: gracias por tu review si yo también envidio a Ginny como que le estoy dando muchos privilegios no? Bueno ojala te guste este capitulo xau.

Shezhid gracias por tu review y buenotas a tener que continuar leyendo para saber que va a pasar con Draco después de los tres meses jeje ojala te guste este capitulo xau.

Y ahora un nuevo capitulo ojala les guste.

**Ojos de cielo y Pecosa**

Capitulo tres:

El primer mes ya había terminado y Ginny se sentía de maravilla, simplemente no podía creer que estuviese viviendo en esa hermosa mansión, rodeada de lujos, con una suegra que la adoraba, y por supuesto casada con el hombre mas lindo y sexy de toda la comunidad mágica y ginny sospechaba que del mundo muggle también (n/a: o no mis queridas lectoras?) pero a pesar de lo feliz que se sentía había algo que todos los días se preguntaba ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando la verdadera Pansy volviera? ¿Seria tan fácil olvidarse de todo lo que ahora tenia? ¿Seria capaz de olvidar a Draco? En un principio a Ginny esto no le importaba en, lo mas mínimo, ya que ella no amaba a Draco, cierto? Entonces por que últimamente no dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta. Después de estar pensando en eso decidió que iría a la empresa a ver a Draco sabia que tal vez el se enojaría pero es que tenia muchas ganas de verlo.

Se apareció en la empresa de Draco, según Ágata, la amiga de Pansy, era una empresa de artículos deportivos de quidditch.

Llego hasta el escritorio de la secretaria y le pregunto si su esposo se encontraba allí, la secretaria le dijo que si y que de inmediato le avisaba que ella lo estaba esperando, pero Ginny le dijo que no le avisara pues prefería darle una sorpresa. La secretaria la miro con una expresión extraña como queriendo decir "no lo haga mejor espérese" pero Ginny no la tomo en cuenta.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente procurando no hacer ruido, ya se encontraba dentro del despacho de Draco cuando vio una escena que la dejo sin aliento

Malfoy estaba besándose con una mujer de cabello rubio y muy hermosa, y no era un simple beso, Ginny estaba segura de que si hubiese tardado un poco mas la situación no seria la misma, si no que ya se encontrarían en otro "nivel".

Ginny se sentía mareada y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas en un principio se recrimino por sentirse así, de todos modos Draco no era su esposo y no se amaban pero después pensó que seria una imbécil si dejaba que la humillaran de tal forma.

-buenas tardes draco-dijo del modo mas frió que le fue posible

-Pansy…yo…déjame que te explique

-oh así que vas a tener la consideración de explicarme todo esto, que lindo de tu parte-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer- y tu querida como te llamas.

-yo…soy laura.

-oh laura pero que mal educada he sido yo soy… la verdad es que a ti no te importa mi nombre me vasta con decirte que soy la esposa de Draco, no es así cielo-pregunto mientras miraba directamente a malfoy

-pues si ella es mi esposa-logro decir draco mientras bajaba la mirada

-como comprenderás querida…laura? Este no es tu lugar y seria grandioso que te marcharas de aquí y me dejaras hablar con MI marido.

Yo…-la mujer estaba completamente avergonzada y estaba al borde de las lagrimas-yo… me voy…

-bien me parece lárgate y no vuelvas nunca mas-dijo Ginny mientras le sonreía de modo excesivamente amable.

Una vez que la mujer se marcho, Ginny tomo su cartera y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida, pero Draco la tomo por el codo y la obligo a que se diera vuelta y lo mirara

-Pansy yo…

-tu que, acaso me vas a decir que lo sientes, si claro como no, se veía que lo estabas pasando muy bien-dijo Ginny mientras se soltaba de draco-me voy, y ni se te ocurra hablarme

Draco se quedo paralizado, tal vez si lo ocurrido hubiese sido un mes antes no se sentiría tan mal, pero su esposa había cambiado tanto últimamente que lo menos que quería era hacerle daño.

Ginny después de dar miles de vueltas por lugares que ni conocía llego a la mansión, y lo primero que hizo cuando llego a la habitación fue tirarse en la cama y comenzar a llorar como una loca, se sentía demasiado mal a l pensar que draco la había engañado, bueno en realidad no la había engañado a ella precisamente, si no que a Pansy, pero era ella quien lo había visto y lo único que quería en esos momentos era llorar.

Después de estar llorando por lo menos tres horas, sintió que draco había llegado a la casa, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue esconderse, lastima que su idea se le ocurrió demasiado tarde, ya que cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, draco apareció.

-Pansy… yo… necesitamos hablar-dijo draco de forma atropellada

-así que quieres hablar? Habla-le ordeno Ginny

-yo….

-eres un imbécil-dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras

-Pansy espera no te valla-Draco comenzó a perseguirla, pero la chica era muy rápida y a Draco le estaba costando mucho alcanzarla

-pansy por favor…yo…. Yo no quería

-Ya Draco deja de perseguirme quiero estar sola-dijo mientras se detenía

-pero Pansy…

-NO QUIERO VERTE!- grito mientras desaprecia

-pansy no te vallas…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la muchacha ya se había ido.

Draco estaba sumamente preocupado, ya habían pasado tres horas desde que su esposa se había ido, y además había comenzado a llover torrencialmente .draco no aguantó mas y decidió ir a buscarla

Ya llevaba más de dos horas conduciendo por todos lados sin un rumbo fijo y no había rastro de su esposa estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez la chica se encontraba en el lado muggle de Londres, así que no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó conducir en dirección al Londres muggle.

Ginny estaba completamente empapada, llevaba casi dos horas caminando bajo la lluvia, pero prefería mil veces eso que tener que verle la cara a malfoy, estaba realmente enojada, y lo peor era que no sabía por que…

Siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que había entrado en una calle sin salida, se asusto bastante al darse cuenta de que estaba en el Londres muggle y más aun cuando se percato de que no tenía su varita. Trató de aparecerse en la mansión, pero al parecer la lluvia se lo impedía (n/a: no creo que eso sea verdad, pero necesito que ginny se encuentre n aprietos O.o) estaba comenzando a asustarse ya que la verdad era que…¡no tenia idea donde estaba! Trato de calmarse y buscar la salida, estaba en eso cuando sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo, acelero el paso, pero quien la seguía también se apuro, estaba demasiado nerviosa y ya casi estaba corriendo, pero quien fuese quien fuese el que la seguía estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que Ginny sentía la respiración de la persona…

Draco continuaba manejando lo más rápido que podía, tenia el más presentimiento de que algo malo podía pasar. Llegó a un sector bastante marginal, con poca iluminación y totalmente despoblado, de pronto vio a tres hombres que se dirigían a un callejón, Draco sin bajarse del auto decidió seguirlos.

Ginny corría lo más rápido que podía por ese callejón mientras era perseguida por tres hombres, estaba completamente asustada. Siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta que llego a otro callejón, pero para la mala suerte de la chica este también era sin salida, estaba perdida, los hombres comenzaron a acercársele y uno comenzó a besarle el cuello, Ginny comenzó a llorar mientras trataba de sacarse al tipo de encima, pero no podía era mucho mas fuerte que ella

-tranquila bonita, no te vamos a hacer daño

-no te preocupes solo nos vamos a divertir un rato-le decían los hombres mientras seguían acercándose

Ginny comenzó a gritar de la desesperación, pero era inútil en ese callejón no había nadie que la pudiese ayudar, estaba completamente sola…o eso era lo que ella creía.

Draco continua siguiendo a los tres hombres pero de pronto escucho que una mujer gritaba, se bajo del auto y comenzó a correr en dirección a los gritos, cuando de pronto la vio. Pansy estaba acorralada por esos tres hombres, draco corrió hasta ellos y a puros golpes le quito los hombres de encima a Pansy, los tres tipos quedaron totalmente inconcientes y Ginny se resbalo por la muralla hasta caer sentada en el pavimento. Draco al verla se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse luego la mantuvo abrazada por varios minutos, minutos en que la chica lloraba desconsoladamente

Draco se separo un poco de ella y le tomo la cara con sus manos

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto

-si… estoy bien…. Yo….

-no te preocupes ya todo paso, yo estoy aquí contigo.-dijo draco mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Ginny continuaba llorando aun estaba muy nerviosa y lo único que quería era irse de ahí

-ven vamos al auto-le dijo draco mientras le tomaba la mano y la conducía al auto

-por que te fuiste de la casa-le pregunto draco antes de abrirle la puerta del auto

-tu sabes por queme fui-le dijo Ginny mientras nuevas lagrimas inundaban su rostro, pero ahora no lloraba por lo que recién había sucedido, si no, por que se había acordado de la traición de su esposo

-Pansy yo…lo siento… de verdad…no quería hacerte daño, lo juro-Ginny miro directamente a los ojos a Draco y por primera vez se fijo en los hermosos que eran, eran como el cielo en los días de tormenta, además en ese momento brillaban intensamente. Ginny pensó que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio perdonaría a su marido con tan solo quedar hipnotizada por sus ojos, pero para Ginny eso bastó, además Draco no era realmente su esposo, pensó.

-prométeme que nunca mas vas a hacer algo así-le dijo Ginny

-te lo juro-dijo Draco mientras comenzaba a rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Después de eso Draco y Ginny pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Draco llegaba mas temprano a la casa y la mayoría de los días almorzaban juntos.

Estaban dando un pequeño paseo por los jardines de la mansión cuando de pronto un elfo domestico se les acerco y les dijo que Catherine, la prima de Draco estaba en la sala. Draco se puso muy contento e inmediatamente fue hasta la sala seguido de Ginny

-Draco, como estas?-dijo la muchacha mientras dejaba a su pequeña hija en el sillón. Catherine era una muchacha bastante joven, con el mismo cabello platinadote Draco pero ella lo tenia ondulado y no tenia los ojos como los de draco, si no que los tenia cafés.

-muy bien y tu?

-pues bien aquí con este pequeño demonio que no me deja descansar ni un solo momento…hola Pansy-dijo de mala gana, al parecer no le caía muy bien.

-hola Catherine-contesto lo mas amable posible

En ese momento la pequeña Emily comenzó a llorar y ginny en un impulso la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla, logrando que en un instante la niña se calmara .Draco y Catherine pusieron los ojos como plato y fue en ese instante cuando Ginny recordó que a la verdadera Pansy no le gustaban los bebes.

- lo que pasa es que no me gusta que llore-logro decir.

-ah…-dijo Catherine que aun se encontraba muy sorprendida

-bueno yo…los dejo para que hablen mas cómodamente…con permiso-dijo mientras rápidamente subía a su habitación.

Una vez que Ginny se marcho Catherine se quedo viendo a Draco

-lo se, lo se esta muy cambiada

-que esta cambiada! Esta es otra Pansy por favor que yo sepa Pansy nunca en su vida había tomado en brazos a emily.

-eso es verdad, pero ¿sabes que? Me fascina el cambio-dijo Draco mientras sonreía.

Así transcurrieron las semanas como si nada Ginny ni siquiera extrañaba su antigua vida, aunque claro tenia muchas ganas de ver a su madre.

Catherine había estado visitando a Ginny muy seguido, y esto a la chica le encantaba, ya que así no pasaba tanto tiempo sola, además la prima de Draco era muy simpática, y su hija, la pequeña Emily era un encanto y al parecer Draco y Catherine ya se habían acostumbrado a que Ginny pasara horas jugando con la bebe

Precisamente Ginny se encontraba jugando una tarde con la pequeña emily cuando Catherine le dijo que necesitaba cambiarle el pañal, pero Ginny se ofreció de inmediatamente a realizar esa labor

-O.o que? –pregunto Catherine-quieres cambiarle el pañal a Emily

-pues si que tiene de malo, además tu lo haces todo los días, vamos préstame el bolso con sus cosas-Catherine obedeció y le entrego los pañales mientras veía completamente asombrada como "Pansy" le cambiaba los pañales a su hija

-bien ya estas lista-dijo Ginny cuando termino.

-sabes nunca pensé que algún día te iba a ver asiendo esto-le dijo Catherine.

-por que lo dices.

-lo que pasa es que… no se

-se que es un poco extraño pero estoy tratando de cambiar

-oh p0orfavor no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, ya vasta de tanta amabilidad y mejor dime donde esta pansy y quien diablos eres tu

-yo…

Espero que les guste el capitulo no esta muy bueno lo se pero por favor déjenme muchos reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Holas como están ojala que muy bien, voy a partir pidiéndoles mil perdones, se que me demore bastante pero es que esta semana tuve mil y un cosa que hacer entre ella presentar un certamen en donde tenia que hablar 20 minutos en ingles sobre las diferencias en el estilo de vida de un país de habla inglesa y un país de habla hispana, fue realmente agotador, no me va mal en ingles, a decir verdad es uno de mis mejores ramos, pero de todas formas estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero creo que me fue bien yessssssssss .

Otra cosa estoy sumamente emocionada con todos los reviews que me han dejado y yo que pensaba que el capitulo estaba FOME, pero parece que ustedes pensaban todo lo contrario lo cual me alegra demasiado!

Así que ahora voy a responder los rr

yo-182: muajaja soy mala jeje no lo deje ahí para que fuera mas emocionante gracias por tu rr ojala te guste este capitulo besos xau

Alyssa L. Malfoy: no sabes cuanto me subió el ego tu rr estoy muy agradecida de que te halla gustado el capitulo ojala este también te guste besos xau

ImPoSsIbLeS: vas a tener que leer el capito para saber si la ayuda (aunque es demasiado predecible ¬¬…) y si es un poco raro que draco tenga familia…pero de todas formas como no va a tener? Gracias por tu rr ojala te guste este capitulo xau besos.

zaimadden: créeme en este capitulo las cosa empeoran aun mas para la pelirroja, bueno ex pelirroja así que espero que te guste el capitulo

Gracias por tu rr xau besos.

ximenitas: por fin alguien me entiende! Como odie ese libro, mil gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda pero ya tuve el examen ( que a propósito fue largísimo escribí ocho planas de oficio! Mi profesora de literatura es un poco exigente) pero no creo que me halla ido mal

Gracias por tu apoyo besos xau.

Lucia Bonna: no ha sido muy pronto pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Si a mi también me encantan las reacciones de ginny, ojala te guste este capitulo gracias por tu rr xau besos.

Anita Potter: oh son varias preguntas pero a todas les encontraras repuesta a medida que avance este fic ojala te guste el capitulo y gracias por tu rr besos xau.

Antea: si tenia que ser mujer, gracias por tu rr ojala te guste el capitulo xau besos.

-Montse-90: perdón por no actualizar muy luego pero como dije antes estuve ultra ocupada que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ojala pienses lo mismo de este besos xau.

Shezhid: gracias por tu rr en verdad me subió mucho el animo cuando lo leí de inmediato comencé a escribir el siguiente capitulo ojala este también te guste besos xau

Laia Bourne Black: si la pillaron ojala te guste el capitulo gracias por tu rr besos xau.

x-Yrena-x: pues si se ha encariñado bastante rápido, pero quien no si draco es tan lindo? Ojala te guste este capitulo gracias por tu rr besos xau.

Estivalia: holas bueno trate de hacerlo un poquito mas largo jeje oh gracias por avisarme lo de los rr anónimos O.o no me había dado cuenta pero ya los habilité gracias por tu rr besos xau.

Pily Malfoy: jaja me causo mucha gracia tu rr. Me gustaría leer tu fic

Ojala te guste este capitulo xau besos.

Y bueno antes de empezar debo decirles algo… (pongo cara solemne) este capitulo creo que me quedo un poquito trágico espero que no les moleste pero es que es muy necesario para lo que continua.

Y ahora si no digo mas tonteras y les dejo el fic

**Ojos de cielo y Pecosa**

Capitulo cuatro:

-¡Yo?…que cosas dices por merlín claro que yo soy Pansy

-vamos no sacas nada con mentir, puedes decirme la verdad, no le voy a decir nada a Draco si eso es lo que quieres

-yo soy Pansy… ¿quien mas podría ser?

-eso es lo que tu tienes que decirme

Ginny no sabia que hacer, estaba sumamente nerviosa, no podía creer que Catherine la hubiese descubierto

-lo que pasa es que…

-¡aja! lo sabia, sabia que tu no eres Pansy vamos dime quien eres

-yo…soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson

-si claro y yo soy merlín, vamos dime, no le diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mi

-lo que pasa es que…

-aja lo sabia, sabia que tu eras otra persona, vamos dime quien eres

-tu… tu no me conoces

-pero…dime o al menos cuéntame… ¿donde esta Pansy?

-eso no te lo puedo decir

-oh vamos acabas de admitir que tu no eres Pansy ahora dime donde esta no me dejes con la intriga

-esta bien…-dijo Ginny mientras se disponía a contarle todo a Catherine, la verdad era que necesitaba contárselo a alguien

Una vez que termino Catherine se le quedo viendo y nuevamente preguntó

-pero dime como eres

-pues soy…pelirroja

-genial siempre quise tener el cabello rojo…¿y que mas?

-no soy tan…voluptuosa jeje

-eso es normal, Pansy tiene demasiado jaja

-pues si jaja

Ginny estaba muy agradecida de que Catherine la hubiese comprendido y que no le dijera nada a Draco, la verdad era que se llevaba muy bien con ella, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

-bueno yo ya me voy, y no te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie

-muchas gracias de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien

-pues para eso son las amigas ¿no?

-pues si… gracias

-por nada adiós

-adiós

Después de eso su relación con Catherine mejoró aun más y pasaban casi todos los días juntas.

Estaban paseando por el jardín cuando de pronto Catherine le preguntó a ginny

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-si claro dime

-¿tu esta enamorada de draco?

-yo…no lo se

-yo creo que si, y también creo que el esta enamorado de ti

-lo que pasa es que no quiero que eso pase por que yo lo quiero pero se que en menos de dos meses me voy a tener que ir y no quiero sufrir por eso

-oh por favor no puedes ser tan cobarde, yo que tu aprovecharía cada momento

-puede ser pero ¿para que? De todas formas voy a tener que irme y nunca mas voy a volver a verlo- al decir esto ginny se sintió muy extraña ya que había pensado en eso una infinidad de veces, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, era como si decírselo a otra persona confirmara definitivamente que ella no era la esposa de Draco…y que nunca lo sería…

-por la cara que pones podría jurar que estas completamente enamorada de draco

-¿tu crees? Digo ¡no! claro que no yo… yo solo lo quiero… mucho…pero no lo amo-dijo en un susurro

-entonces por que te pones tan triste al hablar del momento en el que te tienes que ir-"_el momento en el que te tienes que ir_" esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la chica… ¿cuando faltaba para eso?… muy poco según ginny… "¿por que me da tanta pena hablar de esto?"

Pensaba ginny

-vamos contéstame-insistió Catherine

-ay yo…no se… no quiero seguir hablando de esto cambiemos el tema ¿si?

-si eso es lo que quieres

Silencio incomodo… muy incomodo, pero que fue roto por Ginny

-ya falta muy poco para navidad…-trato de hacer conversación

-pues si…lastima que draco no va a estar para esa fecha por que…UPS! Se me salió

-¡¡¡que! ¿Cómo que draco no va a estar? me estas bromeando ¿cierto? Digo, ¿por que no me ha dicho nada? ¡¡¡Se supone que es mi esposo tiene el deber de informarme donde va a estar y sobretodo para una fecha tan importante como navidad!-Ginny estaba completamente histérica

-ya! Cálmate el no quería decirte por que sabia que te ibas a enojar

-¿que me iba a enojar, pero si yo no estoy enojada-dijo Ginny de lo mas calmada-estoy ¡FURIOSA!

-oh vamos no te enojes ¿acaso no has pensado que draco también se debe sentir mal?

-tienes razón-dijo ginny un poco mas calmada

-claro que tengo razón ¬¬-dijo Catherine

-de todas formas voy a ir a hablar con el ahora mismo-dijo ginny mientras se daba la media vuelta

-no le digas a draco que yo te lo dije-grito Catherine, Ginny la escucho pero no dijo nada, estaba muy enojada nuevamente

Cuando llego a la sala vio a Draco jugando con la pequeña Emily, se veía tan tierno que todo el enojo que ginny sentía simplemente se esfumo "Por qué diablos me quedo viéndole como si…_ ¿como si fueses su esposa y estuvieses enamorada de el?_ Una vocecita demasiado molesta se manifestó

"No nada que ver yo estoy enojada, muy enojada"

-¿por que últimamente siempre estas hablando sola?-Ginny estaba tan sumida en la conversación con su conciencia que no se dio cuenta de que Draco se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba en frente de ella con emily en los brazos (y ginny pensó que se veía adorable)

-no lo se…-dijo Ginny-Draco yo…necesito hablar contigo.

-¿que pasa?-Ginny abrió la boca para comenzar a reprocharle por que no le había dicho absolutamente nada de que se iba a marchar, pero en ese preciso momento Catherine entro a la sala.

-bueno a sido un placer almorzar con ustedes pero ya es bastante tarde y Emily y yo nos tenemos que ir-dijo la chica mientras tomaba a Emily de los bazos de draco

-¿tan pronto?-preguntó este mientras le hacia una seña a Catherine para que no le quitara la bebé aun.

-si lo que pasa es que voy a cenar con un digo con una amiga…si una amiga-Draco y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada cómplice-por que se miran asi?-pregunto Catherine completamente confundida.

-asi que ahora a las citas ce les dice "cenar con una amiga"-comento Draco mientras miraba a Catherine con los ojos entrecerrados

-ay esta bien tengo una cita ¿y que?

-nosotros no hemos dicho nada….-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-la verdad era que estaba muy alegre por Catherine. Ágata ( la amiga de pansy) le había contado que la prima de draco era viuda y que hacia años bastante tiempo que no salía con un hombre.

-si claro pero lo están pensando ¬¬…

-oh vamos no te enojes-le dijo draco mientras le pasaba la bebe a Ginny y el abrazaba a su prima.

-pero cuéntanos ¿lo conocemos?-

-El que-

-tú cita-

-obviamente… digo ¡no! claro que no

-oh por dios Catherine no sabes mentir-le dijo Draco-vamos dime quien es

-no lo conocen…-susurro muy bajito la chica

-¿es un amigo de Draco?-pregunto Ginny e inmediatamente supo que era así era ya que Catherine se sonrojó notablemente

-¿¿¿ Blaise!-grito draco

-si….-dijo aun mas bajito

-si te hace algo le parto la cara-

-Ay Draco por favor no digas esas cosas Blaise es un buen chico-dijo Ginny

-¿y tu desde cuando lo defiendes?-pregunto un tanto molesta Draco

-podrían dejar de discutir como si yo no estuviese presente por favor

-lo siento-dijeron los dos a la vez

-mejor me voy o si no me van a bombardear con preguntas-dijo la chica-cuídense nos vemos

-que estés bien-dijo ginny- adiós preciosura pórtate bien-dijo mientras le entregaba a emily.

-nos vemos Catherine, adiós pequeña-dijo Draco.

Una vez que Catherine y emily se fueron draco le pregunto a Ginny

-¿de que querías hablar?-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de cuero de la sala.

Ginny lo había olvidado y esa extraña sensación volvió a invadirla cuando draco le hizo aquella pregunta

-lo que pasa es que quería saber, como pronto va a ser navidad, ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer este año?-Draco repentinamente se puso bastante incomodo, comenzó a revolverse en el sillón y finalmente se puso de pie

-de eso quería hablarte lo que pasa es que…-"no puede ser" pensó Ginny "es cierto"

-… ¿recuerdas el viaje que suspendí hace dos meses?

-si… ¿que hay con eso?-pregunto Ginny la cual aun tenia esperanzas de que Draco le dijera cualquier cosa menos que iba a tener que pasar la navidad sin el

-sucede que ese viaje lo voy a realizar la próxima semana-"esa semana es la anterior a la semana de navidad tal vez solo se va por siete días" pensó Ginny. Y luego pregunto

-¿y cuando vuelves?

-lomasseguroesquevulvael1deenero.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ginny la cual no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que Draco le había dicho

-el 1 de enero.

-pero…pero eso quiere decir que

-que no voy a estar para navidad…

-ni tampoco para año nuevo-dijo Ginny mientras le daba la espalda a Draco, la verdad era que no quería que el la viera triste.

-Pansy…yo lo siento…-dijo el mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por la espalda.

-no te preocupes-dijo Ginny mientras miraba hacia la nada-es tu trabajo ¿no?

-no digas eso por favor

-por que no ¿que dije?

-no es lo que dijiste, es lo que pareciera que dices

-y según tu que es lo que parece que digo.

-que mi trabajo es mas importante que tu

-…

-¿eso crees?

-no…no lo se-dijo Ginny mientras una lagrima solitaria caía por su rostro. Draco al ver que su esposa estaba llorando se sintió demasiado mal. En verdad quería pasar las navidades con su esposa, pero necesitaba hacer ese viaje. La verdad era que ese viaje no era de negocios, bueno iba a negociar pero no con empresarios sino con aurores, ya que una vez mas tenia que ir a limpiar su nombre y también el de su madre, pues aun habían muchas personas que pensaban que Narcisa y Draco eran mortífagos.

-te prometo que haré lo posible por regresar lo mas pronto que pueda-dijo Draco mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Ginny.

-esta bien…yo voy a la habitación-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero Draco la tomo del codo y la beso tiernamente, Ginny que no se lo esperaba quedo sumamente sorprendida, ya que malfoy nunca la había besado con tanto…¿amor?

-si quieres podemos salir a cenar fuera-le pregunto Draco un tanto incomodo

-Gracias pero…no tengo hambre-dijo Ginny, la verdad era que le agradecía el gesto, pero se sentía bastante mal como para comer y mas a un para salir.

-esta bien.

Esa noche Ginny no pudo dormir absolutamente nada, y por varias razones, la primera era por que no podía estar mas triste, era la segunda vez que iba a pasar la navidad sola, ya que la primera vez fue cuando era novia de harry, de eso ya asía bastante tiempo, pero a ginny aun le dolía lo que su ex le había hecho…

**Flash back**

Ginny estaba sumamente emocionada el dia de navidad era el que mas le gustaba en todo el año, incluso mas que su propio cumpleaños, y ahora estaba sumamente feliz pues era la primera navidad que iba a pasarlo con harry como su novia oficial. Estaba en el departamento de harry, ese año era el primero que no pasaba en la madriguera, ya que su madre se sentia un poco mal además que entre los hermanos habían algunas diferencias, asi que el ambiente de la familia weasley no estaba muy propenso para fiestas. Pero aun así Ginny estaba feliz pues estaría a solas con Harry.

Ginny había estado todo el día muy ocupada entre decorando el departamento y cocinando un sin fin de cosas. Sabia que harry iba a llegar un poco tarde, ya que como era auror había que tenido que ir de urgencia al ministerio, al principio ginny estaba muy preocupada, pero después alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, si harry había sido capaz de derrotar al mismísimo voldemort iba a ser muy fácil deshacerse de algunos mortifagos.

Ya eran las once de la noche cuando ginny comenzó a impacientarse, pues su novio le había dicho que llegaría a mas tardar a las diez treinta. Estaba sentada cerca de la ventana cuando vio que una lechuza del ministerio se acercaba, por la mente de ginny pasaron mil y un pensamientos desastrosos mientras la lechuza llegaba hasta ella, entre esos pensamientos esta incluso la posibilidad de que a harry lo habían matado, pero cuando abría la carta su tristeza fue aun más grande

_Querida ginny:_

_Te pido perdón por no poder estar contigo esta noche, lo que pasa es que han surgido algunos problemas aquí en el ministerio, pero no te preocupes no es nada muy grave._

_Lo siento_

_Feliz navidad_

_Te ama: harry_

En ese mismo momento ginny comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, como era posible que el hombre que supuestamente la amaba la dejaba sola en esa fecha tan importante y que además sabia de sobra que era su fecha favorita.

Esa noche ginny no durmió nada esperando la llegada de harry, se sentía demasiado estúpida con haber preparado tantas cosas… inclusos se había comprado un hermoso vestido…

Pero harry no lego esa noche ni la siguiente, sino que apareció un mes después. (n/a: este es el motivo por el que harry y ginny terminaron) **fin flash back**

Otro motivo por el que ginny estaba triste era por que además de pasar la navidad sola, no podría ir a ver a su madre, ya que esa misma noche le llego una invitación de Narcisa para que pasaran la navidad juntas, y ginny no se pudo negar

Después de pensar en todo esto ginny estaba a punto de quedarse dormida de una vez por todas cuando de pronto recordó algo "no puede ser" pensaba ginny" no, no, no por favor no" ginny estaba al borde de las lagrimas otra vez y con toda razón, pues había recordado que el 1 de enero la verdadera pansy volvía, para esa fecha ella volvería a su vida normal y toda esa farsa habría llegado a su fin y nunca mas volvería a ver a draco…

(n/a: ojala les halla gustado se que esta un poco snif ( sobretodo el final, pero es necesario para la continuidad del fic ah otra cosa no piensen que por que se están terminando los tres meses el fic se va a acabar aun faltan algunos capítulos)

Dejen rr ahora las personas registradas también pueden (gracias Estivalia)

Dejen rewies

Xau.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, como están, espero que muy bien, bueno les cuento que este capítulo me a costado mucho escribirloy eso que es extremadamente corto…lo que pasa es que he estado muy apenada por algunas cosas que me han pasado y pues se me ha ido la inspiración, se que quieren que haga los capítulos mas largos, pero le prometo que el próximo va a tener mínimo ocho paginas de Word con letra once, lo prometo.

Pero estoy sumamente contenta por que no puedo creer que ya tengo cincuenta reviews! Mil gracas a todos los que leen este fic no saben cuanto ayudan asiq ue ahora los voy a contestar:

yo-182: holas gracias por tu rr ojala que este mini capitulo también te guste.

Antea: si el capitulo anterior fue un tanto triste pero era necesario, gracias por tu rr ojala te guste este mini capitulo.

zaimadden:gracias por tu rr ojala te guste este mino capitulo que no actualicé muy pronto, lo siento pero aquí esta.

Stella-Maris-CooL:holas que bueno que te guste esta historia gracias por las felicitaciones y tranquila que aun le faltan varios capítulos a esta historia

RociRadcliffe: que bueno que te encanta mi historia ojala también te guste este mini capitulo

D. de Mafoy: mil gracias por tu rr me subió mucho el animo ojala te guste este mini capitulo

Laia Bourne Black: ojala que te guste también este mini capitulo, y si ginny se va a espabilar no te preocupes.

Shezhid:pues te hice caso Catherine conocido a molly, y eso de que Catherine va a meter la cuchara, pues siempre lo pensé así, es mas cree este personaje para que fuese la encargada de ayudar a ginny y no te preocupes todas tus ideas dímelas que yo veré si las puedo poner

Si yo también me sentiría muy mal de estar en la situación de ginny y sobretodo so, como dices el esposo es una maravilla

Ojala te guste este mini capitulo.

Ceci : gracias por tu rr que bueno que te gusto la historia, no actualice muy pronto pero aquí esta este mini capitulo que ojala te guste.

Lucia: gracias por tu rr y mil disculpas por este mini, mini, mini capitulo pero es que no he estado muy bien y pues eso me afecta la inspiración, pero como ya escribí antes te prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser mas largo por que voy a poner toda la ultima semana de ginny como pansy( de martes a domingo) así que tenme un pokitin de paciencia ojala te guste.

Alyssa L. Malfoy: pues si sin la ausencia de draco pueden pasar muchas cosas… pero pronto lo sabrás, ojala te guste este mini capitulo y gracias por tu rr.

Emmabaz siento decir que este capitulo no esta tan bueno sobre todo esta muy corto pero espero que te guste por lo menos un poquito, gracias por tu rr

JenickaMalfoy :jaja serí divertido que pansy se perdiera en el bosque, pero creo que va a tener que volver, ojala te guste este mini capitulo.

Alicia: que bueno que te ha gustado la historia, perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero el capitulo siguiente va a ser mas largo y espero subirlo lo mas pronto posible, ojala te guste este mini capitulo.

Anya: que bueno que te guste la historia, ojala este mini capitulo también.

Abin:que bueno que te guste el fic, ojala también te guste este mini capitulo.

GINNY MALFOY: que bueno que te guste la historia ojala te guste este mini capitulo tambien

Estivalia: lo siento pero pansy si va a regresar…ojala te guste el capitulo mini.

Y ahora el quinto capitulo ojala les guste

Ojos** de cielo y Pecosa**

Capitulo cinco:

Al día siguiente (lunes) Ginny sentía ese típico malestar en los ojos después de haber estado llorando por mucho tiempo. Se sentó lentamente y buscó con la mirada a Draco, pero no lo encontró, inmediatamente sintió una terrible preocupación, pero después vio que en la mesita de noche había una nota, Ginny la tomó y la leyó:

_Pansy, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos antes del viaje, llegaré a la hora de la cena_

_Draco_

"genial" pensó ginny ahora estaría todo el día sola "voy a llamar a Catherine", dijo mientras se dirigía al teléfono. Después de hablar con ella, la cual acepto encantada, se duchó y se vistió, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había tomado la pastilla "casi lo olvido", se dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y se dirigía al baño, pero en ese momento Catherine apareció y vio a la verdadera Ginny

-hay no puede ser-dijo la pelirroja mientras se cubría la cara con las manos en un intento fallido de que Catherine y también Emily no la vieran

-no te escondas no hay nadie mas que te pueda ver-dijo Catherine tratando de calmarla.

-te imaginas si hubiese sido otra persona la que entró por esa puerta-dijo Ginny mientras temblaba de nerviosismo

-pero solamente fuimos emily y yo así que cálmate-dijo la rubia

-oh por merlín esto terrible

-no digas eso, acaso no estabas cansada de tener que ser pansy, debe ser bueno volver a tu verdadero cuerpo.

-pues si tienes razón…

-eres muy linda-dijo Catherine mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de Ginny-definitivamente eres el tipo de chica que le gusta a Draco-dijo mientras se tocaba el mentón.

-jajaja que cosas dice por dios, como se te ocurre que yo le podría gustar a Draco, su verdadera esposa es completamente distinta a mi.

-exacto, por eso Draco no esta enamorado de Pansy-dijo mientras sentaba a Emily en la cama.

- que quieres decir con eso-dijo Ginny mirándola directamente a los ojos

-yo' nada, digo, lo que pasa es que…

-que te dijo Draco que yo no se?-pregunto Ginny. En los últimos meses había aprendido a conocer muy bien a Catherine y si había lago que sabia de ella era que la chica era pésima mintiendo

-esta bien, esta bien, soy la peor mintiendo-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su hija-el otro día estaba conversando con Draco y pues se le escapo un comentario-dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos-me dijo "no le digas nada a pansy", pero como tu no eres pansy, creo que si te puedo contar

-que te dijo?-pregunto Ginny que como weasley que era, sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Draco me dijo que, desde hacia algún tiempo había notado muchos cambio en ti, bueno en su esposa, pero también me dijo que le encantaba el cambio y que estaba empezando a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido con ninguna otra chica

-O.O que… que cosas?-pregunto ginny que se sentía en las nubes

-ya sabes cosas como…las mariposas e el estómago…

-que? Draco siente maripositas por mi? Oh por merlín-dijo Ginny mientras se dejaba caer en la cama-es posible que Draco Malfoy sienta cosas por mi?

-pues por lo que me dijo yo creo que si-dijo Catherine mientras sonreía, la verdad era que esa chica le caía muy bien y deseaba con todo su corazón que Draco y ella terminaran juntos.

-esto es impresionante…

-pues si…oye me puedes decir tu nombre?-pregunto Catherine

-no te lo he dicho?

-pues no me dijiste que si me lo decías, luego me acostumbraría a llamarte por tu verdadero nombre y que eso sería muy malo por que se me podría escapar delante de Draco.

-pues si es verdad, así que no te lo diré.

-oh vamos por favor que te cuesta

-esta bien, me llamo Ginebra, pero dime ginny por que odio mi nombre

-esta bien Ginny es un lindo apodo, me gusta, oye Ginny y que vamos a hacer hoy?

-pues la verdad es que quería pedirte un favor.

-dime.

-lo que pasa es que tengo unas ganas inmensas de ver a mi madre, pero no se si sea apropiado, ella no sabe nada de esto y pues tendría que ir así, no como pansy

-pues yo no le veo el problema, lo que puedes hacer es ir sin tomarte la pastilla y antes de venirnos te la tomas

-no crees que es muy arriesgado, digo y si alguien me ve…

-si alguien te ve solo va a pensar que eres ginny

-esta bien tienes razón

-y donde vive tu madre?

-a las afueras de Londres, en una casa que si no fuese por la magia se habría derrumbado hace años-dijo ginny como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo

-que?-pregunto un tanto confundida

-ya lo veras, nos vamos?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras tomaba su cartera

-si vamos-dijo Catherine mientras tomaba a la pequeña Emily en sus brazos

Viajaron por la red flu y en menos de un minuto se encontraban en el patio de La Madriguera.

-oh ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste-dijo Catherine mientras miraba la casa de los weasley

-vamos entremos

Cuando estuvieron dentro Ginny decidió subir de inmediato al cuarto de su madre, de seguro se encontraba allí. Pero se llevo una inmensa sorpresa cuando llegó a la habitación y vio que la cama estaba vacía, se acerco a la ventana y vio que su made s encontraba en el jardín muy contenta mientras jugaba con un pequeño gatito. Ginny inmediatamente bajo las escaleras y salió al patio

-mamá!- dijo mientras corría a abrazarla

-Ginny, hijita mía, pensé que volverías la semana que vienes

-solo vine a visitarte por el día, luego tengo que volver a… al trabajo-mintió-pero mama estas muy bien

-pues si hija al parecer las medicinas que estoy tomando están haciéndome efecto

-las medicinas, pero de donde sacaste dinero para comprarlas-pregunto Ginny la cual sabía muy bien que los remedios que necesitaba su madre eran muy costosos

-o ginny veras, lo que pasa es que hace algunos días Ron vino a visitarme

-que!-gritó ginny que de pronto se sentía muy furiosa-y lo recibiste, pero como pudiste, después de que al igual que todos mis hermanos se marchó y nunca mas supimos de ellos.

-oh Ginny no hables así después de todo son mis Hijos y también tus hermanos.

-pero se largaron y nunca mas volvieron, tu bien sabes que cuando te enfermaste los busque por todos lados y nunca los encontré-gritó la chica

-Ginny cálmate y en vez de criticar a tus hermanos mejor alégrate por que ahora tenemos el dinero suficiente para que o me mejore, no era eso lo que querías-pregunto su madre

-pues si…pero también quería que ellos estuvieran aquí, y no que se desaparecieran.

-pero ya están aquí-dijo su madre con una amplia sonrisa

-que acaso Ron no fue el único que volvió?

-pues la verdad es que todos tus hermanos volvieron y han venido a visitarme-dijo Molly mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad

-que? Pero espérense a que los vea por que me van a escuchar!

-ya Hija tranquila, mejor preséntame a tu amiga-ginny con la rabia se había olvidado de que veía con Catherine y con emily

-oh lo siento-dijo Ginny-ella es Catherine y esta preciosura es su hija emily-dijo mientras tomaba a la pequeña

-bueno días señora-saludo Catherine

-oh llámame molly por favor

-de acuerdo

Pasaron todo el día juntas, conversando y riendo de las anécdotas que contaba la señora Weasley, alrededor de las seis de la tarde, ginny pensó que ya era hora de irse.

-bueno mamá nosotras ya tenemos que irnos-dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-oh esta bien-dijo Molly mientras abrazaba a su hija

-ha sido un gusto conocerla-dijo Catherine

-lo mismo digo-le respondió mientras la abrazaba también

-yo voy al baño vuelvo de inmediato-dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la cartera en donde tenia las pastillas

Cuando se encerró e el baño comenzó a buscar las pastillas, pero no las encontraba" ay no puede ser" ginny comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa por que no encontraba las malditas pastillas, finalmente se rindió y pensó que como iba a tener tan mala suerte como para que draco justo la viera antes de tomarse la pastilla.

Salió del baño y se despidió de su madre, luego tomo un puñado de polvos flu y llego junto con Catherine a la Mansión Malfoy.

-ya te tomaste la pastilla?-le pregunto Catherine

-no, no me la he tomado por que no la encontré nunca!-gritó Ginny mientras buscaba desesperadamente las dichosas pastillas

-que, pero como y si llega Dra…-pero se cllo al instante al sentir pasos en la escalera

-hay no, no no, donde están malditas pastillas, no puede ser, Catherine ayúdame!-gritaba ginny.

-aquí están tomate una- dijo mientras le entregaba una pastilla y un baso con agua, ginny inmediatamente y con una velocidad casi impresionante se tomó la pastilla, pero justo en ese momento Draco abrió la puerta…

Vieron que era mini? Pero el proximo sea mas largo

Dejen rr

xau


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, ay ustedes son geniales no puedo creer que a pesar de lo corto que fue el capítulo anterior de todas formas me dejaron hartos rr así que ahora los contestaré:

Fangirl: me alegra mucho que te guste mi humilde fic. No sabría decirte cuantos capítulos son por que aun estoy escribiéndolo pero creo que serán como 8 ó 9

RociRadcliffe: mil disculpas por tardarme tanto pero al fin aquí está…y nunca molestas al contrario me encanta leer tus rr son muy cómicos y me suben el ánimo.

GINNY MALFOY: dar tu opinión nunca será un defecto, no para mí y sobretodo si son ideas para este fic, asi que dame todas las ideas que tengas. Te cuento que va a haber un desmayo, pero no será de Draco…

Azazel Black: jajaja pues si fui un poco cruel, pero ya está aquí el siguiente capitulo para que no te me mueras y me sigas dejando rr que me encanta.

Shezhid: pues ya ves que sí puse tu idea, y pues si sería lindo que se quedara con un weasley pero como tu dijiste ya todos tienen su vida hecha…que bueno que te alegro la confesión de Draco y te cuento que ahora ya estoy súper bien gracias por preocuparte.

Lizbeth: tenía que dejarlo ahí para que fuese mas emocionante jajaja, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo ojala te guste.

Laia Bourne Black: ay pero no llores que aquí está el siguiente capitulo… lee y sabrás…

Alyssa L. Malfoy: ay que bueno que te gustó! Este esta un poquito mas largo, espero que también te guste.

Stella-Maris-CooL: jajaja espero que te guste este capitulo y tengas tu corazón de vuelta en su lugar original jajaja

patrais-malfoy: que bueno que te gustó y pues veo que ya subiste tu historia, que a propósito esta muy buena, continúala pronto!

Antea: es te esta un poco mas largo, ojala te guste.

D. de malfoy: me alegra que te guste y pues i tengo una gran imaginación ni te imaginas todos los fics que tengo e mente y que algún día espero escribir y luego publicar.  
ari the tonks: es muy gratificante saber que te pareces a uno de mis personajes, ya que yo si que cree a Catherine jeje y no te limites en darme ideas, todas serán bienvenidas y tratare en la medida que sea posible ponerlas en el fic.

zaimadden: no importa que sea corto el rr con que leas el fic me basta, este capitulo esta un poco mas largo ojala te guste.  
Emmabaz:este está mas largo, de veras, y pues me costo bastante escribirlo, ojala te guste y pues lee y sabrás…

**Ojos de cielo y pecosa**

Capítulo seis:

-mierda- dijo Ginny mientras se tiraba al suelo a un costado de la cama, de modo que Draco no lograba verla.

-pero que diablos…-dijo Draco tratando de ver que le pasaba a su esposa, pero Catherine se interpuso.

-oh, creo que me voy a desmayar…-dijo exageradamente y se tiró al suelo al mas puro estilo actriz dramática.

-Catherine que te pasa?- pregunto Draco muy alarmado tratando de reanimar a su prima.

Aprovechando el momento de confusión Ginny esperó a que la pastilla hiciera efecto, menos mal que tardo sólo un minuto, tiempo en el que Draco trataba de despertar a su prima, y la pequeña Emily no paraba de llorar al ver a su madre tendida en el piso.

-Pansy, podrías ayudarme en vez de estar tirada en el piso no crees?-le gritó Draco a Ginny, inmediatamente la chica se puso en pie corroborando primero que ya estaba en el cuerpo de pansy- y que le paso a tu cabello?-pregunto al ver que su esposa tenia un look… diferente. Ginny se volteo hasta un espejo y vio con horror que su cabello estaba completamente liso, no con ondas como Pansy solía llevarlo, y también que en vez de ser de color negro estaba de un tono un tanto…cobrizo?

-lo que pasa es que…-comenzó a decir mientras tomaba a Emily en brazos para tratar de calmarla-estaba probando un nuevo hechizo para el cabello- logro decir. Draco se le quedó viendo y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero para la suerte de Ginny, Catherine se adelantó.

-oh, mi cabeza-comenzó a decir mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Catherine no era buen mintiendo, pero como actriz dramática podía llegar a ser la mejor.

-Catherine te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ginny fingiendo preocupación.

-si, sólo estoy un poco mareada- respondió tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

-deberías descansar un poco-aconsejó Draco- te traeré un té- dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Una vez pasaron algunos minutos Ginny dijo.

-no se que hubiera hecho sin ti.

-lo más probable sería que ahora estarías modificando la memoria de mi primo.

-pues si es lo más probable-dijo la chica con una sonrisa- de verdad te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, no quiero ni pensar que hubiese pasado si Draco me descubre.

-oh por nada, siempre quise ser actriz- comentó Catherine y ambas comenzaron a reír.

Para la suerte de Ginny ese fue el único incidente que ocurrió en la semana, aunque claro siempre le era imposible ocultar algunas cosas que de seguro la Pansy verdadera nunca haría, pero que para Ginny era lo mas normal del mundo, como por ejemplo el día martes cuando Draco y Ginny salieron a almorzar y la chica no pudo resistirse y le pidió a Draco que en vez de ir a un refinado y costoso restaurante de lujo, sería mejor que fuesen a comer hamburguesas. Cuando Draco la escucho estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero al ver la seriedad con la que su esposa se expresó no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar, pero claro Draco no fue el único que se sorprendió, pues Ginny no era la única fanática de las hamburguesas con queso, no señor, el refinado y elegantísimo señor Draco Malfoy también era un amante de la comida chatarra.

-nunca pensé que te gustaba esto-dijo draco mientras comía de sus papas fritas

-ni yo- dijo Ginny que estaba aun mas sorprendida.

Después de esa "saludable" cena Draco y Ginny pasearon toda la tarde. Ginny estaba en las nubes, completamente fascinada ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Ginny Weasley iba a terminar enamorada de Draco Malfoy?_ Un momento yo enamorada de Malfoy no, no puede ser, simplemente pienso que es guapo, sí eso…y también tierno y adorable y…ay no puede ser estoy enamorada, enamorada de Draco Malfoy _pensó Ginny mientras se paraba en seco.

-que te pasa-le pregunto Draco

-nada, simplemente me di cuanta de algo…

El resto de la semana fue bastante tranquila y para la suerte de Gin sin ningún "accidente", aunque claro cuando fueron a cenar a la casa, o mejor dicho mansión de Narcisa, esta dijo un comentario (después de que estuvo hablando por mas de una hora en el antigua despacho de Lucius con Draco hablando quizás qué) que hizo que Ginny se quedara paralizada

-oh querida has cambiado tanto en este último tiempo que podría jurar que eres otra persona- dijo mientras lanzaba una risita. Inmediatamente ginny pensó "ay no, Catherine le contó?"

-pero que cosas dices Narcisa- dijo mientras se restregaba las manos en un gesto sumamente nervioso que draco que estaba con ellas notó

-ya mamá la estás poniendo nerviosa- y con ese comentario esa incomoda conversación termino, y Gin pensó que Draco sin dudas era el mejor esposo del mundo…

El día viernes fue bastante tranquilo, decidieron quedarse en casa ya que el clima estaba muy frió, pero como a las cinco de la tarde, Catherine se apareció en la mansión con una cara de angustia terrible

-que te pasa?- le preguntó ginny apenas la vio

-tengo un problema-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-que te pasó cuéntame

-recuerdas que estoy saliendo con Blaise- dijo la chica mientras inmediatamente se sonrojaba

-pues si lo recuerdo-dijo Ginny- pero que pasó te hizo algo?

-no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que hoy tenemos una cita, y pues no se con quien dejar a emily.

-ese es tu gran problema-dijo Ginny mientras rodaba los ojos-no te preocupes déjala conmigo-dijo Ginny como si fuese lo mas obvio

-estas segura-dijo Catherine-digo, estos son tus últimos días con Draco y pues…

-no te preocupes es sólo una noche-dijo finalmente la chica

-ay eres un sol-dijo Catherine mientras la abrazaba

Y ahí estaba, con la pequeña Emily en brazos tratando de que se quedara dormida y lo más importante: que parara de llorar

-oh vamos no llores-decía ginny desesperada, y para mas remate Draco ni se inmutaba, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente como si nada pasara-se buena niña y duérmete si?- insistía la chica, pero al parecer la pequeña no tenía planes de dormir esa noche " talvez si le canto una canción logra dormirse" pensaba Ginny "pero que canción puede ser…ya se, esa canción de esa película del mago de oz. "

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,_

Inmediatamente la pequeña guaro silencio y comenzó a prestar atención a la bella canción que interpretaba la chica.

_There´s a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

Pero Emily no fue la única que se interesó en la canción, Draco entre sueños sintió que alguien cantaba una canción que le parecía conocida, lentamente se incorporo en la cama y se percato de que rea "pansy" la que cantaba.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

Draco estaba completamente sorprendido, nunca había escuchado cantar a su esposa, y verdaderamente cantaba como un ángel.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
and wake up where the clouds are far  
behind me._

Ginny se percató de que Draco la estaba observando, pero continuo cantando, la verdad era que estaba acostumbrada a cantar en público, en su trabajo siempre lo hacía

_  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
away above the chimney tops  
that's where you'll find me_.

Por fin Emily se había quedado dormida, aunque claro Ginny no dejo de cantar por si acaso…

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly_.

Draco seguía mirándola y también escuchando como la chica cantaba, sentía una extraña sensación al escuchar las notas provenientes de la canción de su esposa, era como si todos los sentimientos posibles se acumularan en su se, como si en ese momento fuese capaz de hacer lo que quisiera…

_Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

Ginny comenzó a inclinarse lentamente para dejar a Emily en su cuna, aún podía sentir la mirada atenta de Draco clavada en su espalda, pero de todas formas no dejó de cantar…

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
beyond the rainbow  
why, oh why can't I?_

Finalmente Ginny dejó de cantar, pero primero claro se aseguró de que la niña ya dormía. Draco aun seguía mirándola, y cuando Ginny se metió de nuevo en la cama le dijo:

-no sabía que cantabas tan bien

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-dijo Ginny mientras se acomodaba en la cama- cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas…-dijo casi en un susurro mas para si misma que para que draco la escuchara, pero este de todas formas la oyó.

-que dijiste?-le preguntó

-nada…solo bromeaba-logró decir la chica- Draco…que pasaría si yo…no se…fuese otra persona?

-que? que quieres decir con eso?-le pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido

-nada…olvídalo

-bueno…aunque de todas formas si me mintieras no te lo perdonaría jamás- Ginny no supo que decir ante este comentario, se quedó helada, nunca pensó que Draco le diría algo así, bueno, si lo había pensado, pero era muy distinto pensarlo a oírlo, y la verdad era que no le gusto para nada la repuesta que su supuesto marido le dio. Ahora si que ya no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza con Draco, y por supuesto ese terrible pensamiento no le dejó dormir…

Los rayos de sol entraron por la gran ventana de la habitación matrimonial en la mansión Malfoy, Draco se encontraba despierto y listo pero irse, pero primero se dedicó a observar como todas las mañanas a la que el creía su esposa. Mientras la contemplaba se dio cuenta de algo, Pansy siempre que estaba durmiendo y de pronto le llegaba un rayo de sol en la cara, inmediatamente arrugaba la nariz y ponía una mueca bastante extraña y también un tanto fea, pero desde hacía algún tiempo, Draco no estaba consiente cuanto exactamente, Pansy se despertaba siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, y mas aun si un rayo de sol le llegaba de lleno en la cara, al percatarse de eso Draco comenzó a pensar en todos los cambios que su esposa había mostrado en los últimos meses, "_su forma de vestir_" pensó mientras hacía memoria y recordaba como se vestía su mujer cuando estaba en la casa: una polera muy simple y unos cómodos pantalones…"_su repentina afición por la cocina_" continuó pensando, "_desde cuando Pansy prepara la cena?"_ Pensaba, pero de todas formas no le importaba, pues cocinaba de maravilla…" _la gran amistad que tiene con Cath_" (n/a: Cath es Catherine OK?) como era posible que hace tan solo unos meses atrás por poco se lanzaban una maldición imperdonable y ahora eran inseparables? Draco no dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta…"_y claro, lo mucho que quiere y se preocupa por Emy_" (n/a: emily) y ese era uno de los puntos mas importantes según el criterio de Draco "_a Pansy nunca le han gustado los niños_" meditaba Draco "_ y menos aún los bebés_" Draco tenía el ceño fruncido, y una mano en el mentón. De pronto, en su mente apareció una idea muy extraña…" _es como…como si pansy fuese otra persona!_" se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar rápidamente de un lado a otro en la habitación, mientras pensaba en esa loca idea. Después de un rato se sentó nuevamente en la silla al lado de la cama y nuevamente observó, pero ahora mas detenidamente, a su mujer…"_las pecas_" pensó mientras miraba el rostro de Pansy y al mismo tiempo se fijaba en la infinidad de diminutas pequitas que adornaban el rostro de la chica "_es…como si de un día para otro las tuviera_" se dijo para sí mismo "_porque… no creo que antes las cubriera con maquillaje_" dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano,"_de todas formas son muy lindas son como las de la…_" pero no pudo terminar de sacar conclusiones ya que se dio cuenta de que su esposa comenzaba a despertarse…"_y con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios…_"

La mañana del día domingo llegó mas rápido de lo que Ginny hubiese deseado, pero lamentablemente ella no podía hacer nada parea cambiar eso… Un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en la cara e hizo que Ginny se despertara sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, por un momento su corazón dejó de latir al pensar que Draco ya se había marchado, pero para la alegría de la chica el todavía no se había ido, estaba sentado en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

-buenos días pecosa-la saludó cariñosamente

-buenos días ojos de cielo-le respondió Ginny en el mismo tono de ternura y cariño

-llegó el día- dijo Draco ya con un tono mas serio

-pues si…-dijo Ginny tratando de no expresar toda la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, pero fue en vano, pues Draco inmediatamente lo notó, y le pareció muy extraño que se pusiera tan triste, era tan sólo una semana, algunas veces se había tenido que marchar por meses y al parecer a Pansy nunca le había importado…"eso" pensó otra vez draco "ahora con tan sólo verle a los ojos se lo que siente y en qué piensa"

-no te pongas triste es tan sólo una semana, se pasará el tiempo volando, no te darás ni cuenta y ya me vas a tener de vuelta- Ginny no dijo nada, el nudo en la garganta que tenía le impedía hablar. No quería que Draco se fuera, ella sabía que esos eran los últimos momentos que pasaría con él, y que esa "semana" como Draco decía, se transformaría en el resto de su vida…

-¿me quieres acompañar al aeropuerto?-le preguntó él con tono entusiasmado, y fue en ese momento en el cual Gin se dio cuanta de todo el cariño y por qué no decir amor, que le tenía a Draco, incluso le daba risa pensar que cuando estaban en el colegio siempre se insultaban…"_él te trata con cariño sólo por que no sabe quien eres realmente…_" su maldita conciencia fue la encargada de restregarle la realidad en la cara y convertirse en la encargada de hacer que le dieran unas ganas inmensas de romper a llorar ahí mismo, pero una vez más se contuvo y respondió tratando de sonar lo mas contenta posible

-claro que quiero acompañarte-dijo mientras se ponía en pie para luego abrazar al que, en esos tres meses, se había convertido en el hombre de su vida.-es lo que más deseo en estos momentos.

-lastima que yo no desee lo mismo, sino otra cosa…-le dijo Draco mientras la sentaba en sus propias piernas y comenzaba a besarla con ternura, pero también con inmensa pasión. Y a Ginny le encantó ese beso y se dejó llevar hasta que nuevamente su conciencia le reprochó que lo que hacía estaba mal, muy mal, que no era justo que alguien tan maravilloso como Draco estuviese siendo engañado de una forma tan sucia y poco honesta. Por un momento Ginny trató de no hacerle caso a su conciencia, pero al cabo de unos segundos esta fue más fuerte y la chica comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de culpabilidad. Draco se percato de que la chica lloraba, se separó un poco de ella y le preguntó

-que te pasa por que lloras.

-lo que pasa es que…-Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle toda la verdad pero luego se arrepintió- yo…no quiero que te vallas- logró decir luego de una lucha de conciencia. Draco la miró a los ojos y vio ese brillo que tenían, brillo que nunca antes había notado en su esposa, pero que ahora siempre tenía.

-no lo entiendo-le dijo mientras arrugaba la frente, ahora ambos estaban sentados en el sillón uno al lado del otro tomados de las manos- como es posible que hallas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Ginny sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir y le costaba una enormidad poder respirar, acaso se había dado cuenta de toso? "_no eso no puede ser posible, no por favor no…"_pensaba la chica mientras se mordía el labio inferior frenéticamente

- incluso tus gestos son otros-continuo mientras le indicaba la boca

- antes nunca hacías eso, pero ahora lo haces cuando estas nerviosa, o preocupada e incluso cuando tienes deseos de besarme-

Explicó Draco como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y no de su esposa.

Ante tales comentarios Ginny inmediatamente dejó de morderse el labio, aunque claro después siguió haciéndolo inconcientemente y por supuesto se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies, como era posible que Draco la conociera tan bien, honestamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea

- eso también- continuó atando cabos- nunca antes te había visto tan roja-Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle" soy pelirroja siempre ando roja" como a modo de justificación, pero justo a tiempo se dio cuenta del casi fatal error que estuvo apunto de cometer si no fuera porque Draco continuó hablando-pero ahora cada vez que te hablo de algo que te incomoda, te da vergüenza , te desagrada o incluso furia, te ruborizas, y de sobremanera, aunque debo admitir que cuando te enojas te ves encantadora.

Ginny ante ese comentario estuvo a punto de rendirse y decirle toda la verdad ahí mismo, decirle que ella no era Pansy todo lo contrario y opuesto a esa mujer, que ella era Ginebra Weasley y que lo amaba con todo su ser, pero después pensó que sería su fin si le decía todo eso, y que si talvez tenía alguna posibilidad de estar con Draco, diciendo la verdad esa única posibilidad se iría quizás a donde , así que mejor guardo silencio, pero Draco continuó hablando, lo que puso aun más nerviosa a la pobre Ginny.

-por ejemplo ahora mismo-prosiguió- estas roja porque te incomoda que te diga esto y te muerdes el labio inferior del lado izquierdo porque estas sumamente nerviosa y apunto de tener un ataque de nervios- todo esto Draco lo dijo tan rápidamente, que ginny tuvo que esperar un momento para poder comprender todo lo que él le dijo, y cuando lo hizo sólo se le ocurrió decir

-pe…pero que cosas dices, por merlín-dijo mientras trataba de sonreír pero sólo logro esbozar una mueca untando extraña-yo sigo siendo la misma de siempre-dijo mientras miraba la alfombra la cual Ginny pensaba que tenía un hermoso diseño…

-sabes- dijo una vez más mientras se ponía en pie y la miraba directamente a los ojos- como dijo mi madre, yo también he pensado que eres otra persona…

-jajaja-fue la respuesta de ginny, una tonta risa nerviosa, muy nerviosa…

¿Acaso Draco la había descubierto..?

Y eso fue todo, esta mas largo que el anterior asi que espero les guste

Muchas gracias por leer este fic espero con ansias sus lindos rr

Besos

Xau.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Ya se que me había demorado mucho tiempo en subir un nuevo capítulo pero ni se imaginan todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer. Pero bueno la cosa es que por fin pude terminar este capitulo.

También les quiero dar las gracias por los maravillosos rr que me han dejado, no saben cuanto me alegran y hacen que me inspire al instante, así que ahora se los contesto:

Ceci Malfoy : gracias por tu rr, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo ojala este también te guste

Menos mal que te gusto la canción me costó un montón decidirme si ponerla o no pero era necesario…

ari the tonks : pues vas a tener que espera un poquito para saber que le dice draco a ginny cuando la descubra...gracias por tu rr

leodyn :que bueno que te gustó, no actualice muy pronto pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Antea : pues si Narcisa lo sabe... y debo decir que aun le faltan varios capítulos para terminar

patrais-malfoy : tu fic también me gusto mucho, espero que este capitulo también te guste

Meichen-Chan : muchas gracias por tu opinion, y mil disculpas por la tardanza pero es que he estado sumamente ocupada, ojala te guste el capitulo.

Marian Lupin : pues draco aun no la descubre, y aun falta un poquito para que eso pase...ojala te guste este capitulo

RociRadcliffe : no sabes cuanto lamento tardarme tanto, pero de verdad no tenía tiempo espero actualizar el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda

Emmabaz :gracias por tu rr y no que note de ningún infarto por favor! Que tienes que seguir leyendo este fic para que me des tu opinión, espero que te guste este capitulo

Stella-Maris-CooL : no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que este capitulo te guste, y tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible

Alicia : mil disculpas por tardarme tanto, pero es que he estado muy ocupada...cuantos capítulos son ? pues yo creo que quedan como unos cuatro mínimo, lo que pasa es que ahora se ocurrieron mas cosas y pues se esta alargando…espero que no se convierta en algo tedioso :s gracias por tu rr

Shezhid : pues tendrás que leer el capitulo para responder a esas dudas jeje espero que te guste esta capitulo

x.DarknessEnd.x : me alegra que te guste mi humilde intento de fic...y pues si empecé muy rápido pero es que entiéndeme quería pasar luego a la parte emocionante ojala te guste este capitulo

Alyssa L. Malfoy : mil gracias por tu rr me alegró mucho… y no te preocupes por no poder haber dejado rr si siempre me dejas! Ojala te guste este capitulo

Estivalia :pues si draco es un celo un encanto y muchas cosas mas jeje espero te guste esta capitulo

D. de Malfoy : me tarde un poco pero aquí esta, ojala te guste este capitulo.

Linda : esa carita significa que te gustó? Ojala que sea eso, me dio mucha risa tu rr espero que este capitulo te guste

ReginaPotterBlack : hay muchísimas gracias por tu rr me subió el animo jeje y pues esa era mi idea hacer una ginny distinta, que bueno que te gustó

favilathyferra : wooow todo lo que tuviste que hacer para leer mi humilde fic, muchísimas gracias por dedicarle todo ese tiempo. Con respecto a lo de que por que se fueron los hermanos, pues en este capítulo explico un poco eso, pero la verdad es que hice que se fueran sólo para que existiera una razón para que ginny no tuviese dinero y así aceptara la propuesta de Pansy. Lo de por que harry y ginny terminaron aun no te lo puedo decir, pero en algunos capítulos mas lo sabrás…

y pues si es un poco extraño que draco aun no capte…pero espero que en este capitulo eso te quede mas claro

Lo de por que draco y pansy se casaron esta en este capitulo.

Claro que pondré mas acerca de Cath y blaise pero no en este capitulo, sino que mas adelante.

Y no te preocupes por lo de las críticas, que mas que negativas yo creo que fueron constructivas y me ayudaron mucho, no dudes en seguir dándome tu opinión.

Y con respecto a lo último, si es que draco sentía algo por ginny

Pues…me limito a contestar con una sonrisa

Y finalmente mil disculpas por demorarme tanto, pero es que ni te imaginas lo atareada que he estado

Gracias por tu rr.

**Ojos de cielo y pecosa**

Capitulo siete:

-pero que diablos estas diciendo por Merlín- trato de decir mientras restregaba sus manos las cuales se encontraban sudorosas y heladas producto del nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos.

-estas segura?-le preguntó nuevamente tratando de ver algo más allá de sus ojos.

-yo…- "y que pasa si le digo" pensaba la chica _"te odiaría por siempre"_ le contesto su conciencia "es lo mas probable…"

-tan sólo dime la verdad- ahora Draco estaba muy serio y se había sentado frente a ella. "le voy a decir todo…" se dijo para si misma "…ahora mismo…ya después veré que hago…". Ginny tomó aire y se armó de valor, estaba conciente de todo lo que vendría después, pero ya no aguantaba tener que seguir mintiendo, necesitaba decírselo cuanto antes, o de lo contrario no sabría que hacer para deshacerse de ese sentimiento de opresión que la estaba matando por dentro, tenia que hacerlo, y lo iba a hacer…

-Draco yo soy…-en ese preciso momento ambos sintieron que golpeaban la puerta de la habitación

-amo la señorita Catherine se encuentra al teléfono- dijo uno de los tantos elfos domésticos de la Mansión Malfoy

Yo soy…-comenzó a susurrar- Ginny Weasley…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero él no la escuchó

-si, Catherine que pasa?...- dijo Draco mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano a la chica para que aguardara un momento, pero ella literalmente corrió a encerrarse al baño, otra vez estaba comenzando a llorar…

-¿Catherine esta bien?-preguntó Ginny una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto. Había logrado escapar de las preguntas de Draco alegando que perdería el vuelo y que los muggles no eran flexibles con sus horarios.

-¿lo dices porque llamó?-le preguntó y ella asintió- no te preocupes, tan sólo era para desearme un buen viaje- "no estaba preocupada" pensaba ginny "cuando te vea Catherine, me vas a escuchar, eres una mala amiga, como pudiste haberle contado todo a Narcisa?" se preguntaba " eres una traidora". La verdad era que se encontraba muy enojada con su amiga, así que se limitó a contestar con un simple "ah…" pero justo en ese momento se escuchó en todo el aeropuerto la voz femenina que anunciaba el vuelo que debía tomar Draco.

-ya es hora de irme…- dijo Draco mientras se ponía en pie. Ginny sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse una vez más, pero se controló y en vez de ponerse a llorar abrazó a Draco con todas sus fuerzas.

-te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo mientras seguía abrazada a él.

-créeme que yo también- dijo mientras le tomaba la cara con sus manos para después besarla.

Ginny nunca pensó que se llegaría a enamorar del mismísimo Draco Malfoy, nunca pensó que caería rendida a sus pies y jamás imagino que podría llegar a sentir un cariño tan fuerte por una persona que antes odiaba, pero ahí estaba, perdida en ese ultimo beso…por que si algo era verdad, era que nunca más sentiría los cálidos labios de aquel hombre cubriendo su boca, no habría más mañanas en las que despertaría sintiendo la incomoda, pero a la vez agradable sensación de estar siendo observada por esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban. Porque por más que ella quisiera, él nunca se hubiese fijado en la verdadera Ginny, y ella tampoco sería capaz de volver a intentar decirle la verdad, pues en el fondo sabía que Draco jamás se lo perdonaría, y ginny prefería guardar esos maravillosos tres meses en su memoria hasta el último de sus días, y recordar lo prefecto que fue en vez de arriesgarse a que el hombre que amaba la odiara por siempre…

Draco se separó lentamente de Ginny y la miró fijamente. Aún pensaba que le ocultaba algo, de eso estaba seguro, quería saberlo, necesitaba descubrir quien era esa mujer le quitaba el sueño y lo hacía sentir cosas que nunca pensó llegar a sentir, por que aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, esa persona que ni siquiera sabía quien era, le estaba robando el corazón.

Por una parte lo único que quería, era saber que estaba pasando, pero había una parte de él que nunca quería averiguarlo y simplemente quedarse así… como si verdaderamente Pansy se hubiese transformado en la mujer que siempre deseo tener…

Nuevamente se escuchó en todo el aeropuerto la voz que anunciaba a los pasajeros que debían tomar el vuelo

-cuando vuelva seguiremos con la conversación que tenemos pendiente de acuerdo?- preguntó Draco.

Ginny no contestó, simplemente bajó la mirada pues sabía que no tendría la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Draco…nunca más.

-que te valla muy bien- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-gracias, adiós -dijo para luego darle un último beso, en el que ambos expresaron todo lo que sentían por el otro, y los dos pensaron que ese había sido uno de los mejores besos que se habían dado.

Después Draco comenzó a alejarse, pero antes se volteó y le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y entonces Ginny sintió que una parte de ella se iba con Draco y que nunca más volvería a ser la misma. Luego Draco se perdió entre la gente y Ginny sintió como sus ojos se aguaban, pero esta vez dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro, tratando que por medio del llanto saliera todo el dolor que sentía…

Pasado algún tiempo, en el cual estuvo sentada llorando desconsoladamente, decidió retornar a la mansión, así que salió del aeropuerto y cerciorándose de que nadie la estuviera viendo, se apreció en la sala de la casa, luego subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que tantas noches había compartido con Draco, pero que dentro de lo que quedaba de tiempo estaría tan sólo ella.

Se tumbó en la cama y continuó llorando hasta que se quedó dormida…

Al cabo de unas horas, despertó sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza producto de todo lo que había llorado, lentamente comenzó a incorporarse en la cama, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a estallar. Una vez que despertó por completo, recordó que Catherine al parecer, le había contado todo a Narcisa, así que decidió llamarla, para reprocharle por qué lo había hecho.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, tomó el teléfono y cuando estaba digitando los números, sintió que alguien se había aparecido, volteó rápidamente quedando frente a la mismísima Narcisa Malfoy

-Nar...Narcisa- ginny estaba muy nerviosa, pues no estaba completamente segura si es que Narcisa sabía quien era ella o no

-ahora que mi hijo no esta supongo que podrás contarme quien eres realmente, o acaso no piensas decírmelo nunca?-preguntó la mujer mientras evaluaba a Ginny con la mirada

La más pequeña de los Weasley acababa de aclarar una de sus dudas, Narcisa sabía que ella no era Pansy, pero al parecer no sabía quien era ella, ya que si estuviera al tanto de que ella era una Weasley, no tendría esa expresión de curiosidad en el rostro, sino una de furia y repudio

-vamos dímelo, Catherine lo sabe, no?-continuó el interrogatorio por parte de la madre de Draco. Ginny aún estaba muy nerviosa como para pensar en una repuesta coherente, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-bien, entonces no te cuesta nada decirme quien eres-dijo Narcisa mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de ginny como si la estuviese evaluando

Ginny no entendía nada, y su mente comenzaba a formar mil y un teorías de cómo Narcisa se había enterado, pero sólo lograba confundirse aún más…_"Narcisa sabe que Catherine lo sabe…pero aún no sabe quien soy verdaderamente…pero al pareces si sabe que Catherine si sabe todo…O.o" _

Al parecer Narcisa se percató de la gran confusión que tenía aquella muchacha, así que decidió explicarle algunas cosas

-veo que no logras comprender como me enteré no es cierto?

-Catherine se lo contó?-logró preguntar Ginny

-claro que no, ella se dio cuenta mucho después que yo, pero Catherine tiene la ventaja de saber cual es tu identidad, yo tan sólo se que tu no eres Pansy, pero no se cual es tu nombre.

Ginny de repente se sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas así que tuvo que sentarse en le sillón más cercano que encontró.

-yo…

-continuaré explicándote- prosiguió Narcisa- recuerdas el día en que me invitaron a almorzar hace aproximadamente…tres meses- ginny nuevamente asintió- pues bien ese día supe que algo andaba mal, te veías muy distinta como para ser Pansy, me refiero a que caminabas diferente, tu forma de mirar es otra, sonríes de distinta manera, por supuesto lo que más me llamó la atención fue que cocinaste, Pansy nunca ha hecho eso, debo decir que has descuidado muchos puntos en tu actuación como Pansy.

Ginny no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado impresionada como para tratar de formular una respuesta, y lo peor era que sabía que no tenía escapatoria, se sentía como si tuviera cinco años y la estuviesen castigando por haber hecho algo malo, aunque claro eso no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.-además- continuó- eres demasiado amable como para ser Pansy, te llevas bien con Catherine y con Emily, incluso conmigo eres muy simpática, y por supuesto con la verdadera Pansy no tengo una muy buena relación- ahora si que Ginny estaba en problemas, grandes problemas…

-si quisiera podría continuar todo el resto del día dándote más argumentos de por que tu no eres Pansy, pero ya he hablado bastante por hoy, ahora es tu turno de decir la verdad- esto último lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad y elegancia que Ginny se sintió sumamente incómoda

-yo…no puedo decirle- fue lo único que atinó a decir, pues estaba conciente de la reacción que tendría la madre de Draco si ella le revelaba su identidad, y por supuesto sería todo lo contrario de Cath

-sabes-dijo Narcisa mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ginny-mi paciencia tiene un límite…

Y con tan solo escuchar estas palabras Ginny supo que tenía que hablar si es que quería continuar con vida (n/a: creo que exageré un poco XD)

- yo soy…Ginny Weasley- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada esperando lo peor, pero para su sorpresa, Narcisa se puso en pies y le dijo

-sígueme

Ginny no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero de todas formas siguió a la mujer, temiendo lo pero…

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron al estudio de Draco, una vez que entraron Narcisa se acercó al escritorio de su hijo

-se que no debería pasar a llevar la privacidad de mi hijo, pero es necesario-dijo mientras apuntaba con su barita a uno de los cajones del escritorio al tiempo que pronunciaba un hechizo muy complicado y que Ginny apenas entendió. Luego del cajón, que ahora se encontraba abierto, sacó una carpeta que al parecer llevaba muchos años allí pues tenía bastante polvo y estaba un poco arrugada, abrió la carpeta miró su contenido detenidamente, (el cual Ginny no pudo ver pues estaba demasiado atemorizada como para acercarse a Narcisa y tratar de ver que había en esos papeles, así que se mantuvo lo más alejada posible) y levantó una ceja mientras sonreía enigmáticamente, Ginny no entendía que diablos pasaba, no aguantó más y dijo

-que pasa?- en ese momento Narcisa comenzó a guardar cuidadosamente la carpeta, luego cerró el cajón pronunciando otro complicado hechizo para después decir

-no le digas a mi hijo que abrí este cajón, se enojaría mucho conmigo si lo descubre.- y eso fue todo lo que dijo, luego salió seguida de cerca por Ginny y volvieron a la sala principal de la Mansión.

Si en un principio Ginny no entendió nada de lo que estaba pasando, ahora menos lograba comprender que significaba todo eso, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de preguntar, aunque por supuesto su mente nuevamente comenzaba a maquinar todo tipo de teorías y todas terminaban en un trágico final.

-Weasley-comenzó a decir la señora Malfoy- es un delito lo que hiciste sabes? Fácilmente podrías ir a Azkaban.

Ginny de pronto se dio cuanta de ese pequeño detalle y sintió que le faltaba el aire, y ahora que iba a hacer? De seguro Pansy planeó todo esto para poder fugarse y nunca mas volver con Draco "pero que imbécil fui" se recriminaba Ginny

-ten por seguro que si no hubiese visto lo que hay en el cajón de mi hijo, ahora mismo haría que te manden a Azkaban

Ginny no se atrevió a preguntar que era lo que había en ese cajón, pero se sintió muy tranquila al pensar que no tendría ningún encuentro con algún dementor.

-gracias- dijo tímidamente. Narcisa simplemente la observó detenidamente para luego preguntar

-por que lo hiciste?

Ginny no sabia que responderle, pues obviamente no seria muy agradable para la medre de Draco enterarse que lo había hecho por dinero, así que lo único que dijo fue…

-por que Pansy me lo pidió- dijo con un tono tan poco convincente que parecía que estuviese preguntando en vez de afirmando una respuesta.

-si claro y como tu eres la mejor amiga de Pansy le hiciste un favor. No mientas y dime realmente por qué lo hiciste.

Con esta respuesta por parte de la made de Draco, Ginny supo que no sacaba nada con seguir ocultando las cosas, ya que al final fuese como fuese, Narcisa lograría enterarse hasta del más mínimo detalle. Así que se armó de valor y le contó todo, desde el día en que pansy la había citado en las tres escobas, y lo ocurrido esa mañana, aunque claro, no pudo confesar que se había enamorado de Draco y que lo único que quería era estar con él.

Una vez terminado su relato, en el cual Narcisa no hizo ninguna interrupción, Ginny se sentía mucho mejor después de haber contado todo, y más aún al ver que Narcisa hasta el momento no le había lanzado ninguna maldición.

-Pansy no es la mujer adecuada para mi hijo- dijo Narcisa con aire melancólico.

Ginny quería preguntarle por qué decía eso, si por lo que Pansy le había dicho fueron los padres de ambos los que decidieron casar a Pansy y a Draco, pero no fue necesario que Ginny preguntara, pues Narcisa continuó hablando.

-si tan sólo nunca hubiésemos firmado ese estúpido acuerdo cuando Draco y Pansy nacieron…-

-a que se refiere?- preguntó Ginny sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

-cuando los Parkinson se enteraron que Lucius y yo íbamos a ser padres al igual que ellos, nos propusieron un trato: nuestro hijos contraerían matrimonio para así unir a dos de las familias más poderosas en todo el mundo mágico. Lucius pensó que era un muy buen negocio, y así no ahorraríamos el trabajo de tener que buscar a una muchacha adecuada para nuestro hijo, pues ya estaría todo solucionado. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con este acuerdo, pero como siempre Lucius terminó convenciéndome, argumentándome que si nuestro matrimonio, el cual también había sido arreglado por nuestros padres, había funcionado, entonces el de nuestro hijo con la hija de los Parkinson también resultaría.

-entonces, desde antes que nacieran Pansy y Draco estaban destinados a estar juntos?- preguntó Ginny con los ojos como platos, no podía creer que por motivos de sangre y dinero los padres de draco y pansy hubiesen sido capaz de tal ridiculez .

-así es- dijo Narcisa- y créeme que hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión.

-pero por qué lo permitió, digo, si usted hubiese querido, la boda entre Draco y Pansy nunca se hubiese llevado a cabo

-créeme que lo intenté infinidad de veces, pero no era tan simple, era un compromiso legal, y además Lucius adoraba a Pansy…- dijo Narcisa mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado- pero lo hecho, hecho está, ya no puedo hacer nada para que mi hijo sea feliz…

- lo siento…-dijo Ginny –si de algo le sirve, yo creo que usted es una muy buena madre, Draco la adora

- gracias- dijo Narcisa regalándole una sonrisa- eres muy dulce…y ya te había dicho que me trataras de tu

Ginny sonrió y por fin se sintió cómoda nuevamente, al parecer Narcisa no la odiaba como ella pensaba

-esta bien, no volveré a hacerlo

- gracias a Merlín, cada ves que me tratabas de usted era como si se me sumaran tres años- dijo Narcisa mientras ponía una cara muy graciosa, provocando una risa con ganas por parte de Ginny.

Al día siguiente Ginny se sentía mucho mejor, aún seguía pensando en Draco, pero decidió que debía comenzar a olvidarlo, y continuar con su vida estando conciente de que él nunca formaría parte de ella.

Decidió que no era necesario seguir tomando la dichosa pastilla (la cual estaba comenzando a aborrecer) ya que la única persona que no sabía quien era ella realmente era Draco.

Después de tomar desayuno, pensó que sería una buena idea ir a visitar a su madre, ya que no podría estar con ella en la cena navideña, pues Narcisa la había invitado a cenar, así que no dejó pasar más tiempo y se apareció en la madriguera.

Cuando entró a la casa sintió un tremendo bullicio, entonces se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, todos sus hermanos se encontraban allí.

-Ginny querida- dijo su madre mientras salía de la cocina para darle un fuerte abrazo, de esos que sólo Molly Weasley es capaz de dar.

-hola mamá- dijo Ginny mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos para poder respirar- veo que estas muy bien!- dijo Ginny felizmente mientras miraba el rostro de su madre, el cual tenía un resplandor que no veía hace años.

- pues si, me siento mejor que nunca- contestó la mujer con una sonrisa- y más ahora que todos están aquí.

-entonces mis sospechas son ciertas-dijo Ginny mientras su expresión de felicidad cambiaba a una de enojo- mis hermanitos se dignaron a aparecer.

-Ginny por favor no te enojes…son tus hermanos- trató de calmar a la pelirroja

-pues sí son mis hermanos- comenzó a decir- ¡pero eso un justifica que se hallan desaparecido desde la muere de papá!- acababa de decir esto cuando vio a Ron parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina

-¡Ginny!- dijo mientras corría a abrazarla

- y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó con enojo- ¿acaso piensas que después de haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo puedes venir a abrazarme como si nada hubiese pasado? ¡Pues esta muy equivocado!- Ginny estaba furiosa ¿cómo era posible que su hermano actuase de una forma tan descarada después de haberse marchado y dejarla sola con su madre por casi tres años?

-Gin…yo…lo siento-comenzó a decir un muy avergonzado Ron- se que fui un imbécil por haberte dejado sola por todo este tiempo, pero es que entiéndeme estaba destrozado por la muerte de nuestro papá y…

-¿y caso yo estaba muy bien? ¡Pues fíjate que no! estaba igual, e incluso pero que todos ustedes-dijo Ginny mientras sus ojos se aguaban. Tener que recordar por todo lo que había pasado después de la muerte de su padre era muy doloroso

-lo sabemos-dijo George que al parecer escuchó la conversación entre sus hermanos y decidió sumarse- es por eso que decidimos reunirnos nuevamente.

-para pedirte perdón hermanita- dijo Fred, el cual también llegó hasta la cocina.

-¿y por que debería perdonarlos?- preguntó Ginny

-por que sabemos que tu nos quieres-ahora fue Charlie el que hablo

-vamos pequeña, de veras que lo sentimos mucho-dijo Bill- incluso Percy está aquí- dijo mientras señalaba al pelirrojo

-fuimos unos estúpidos podrías perdonarnos?- le pregunto Percy.

-vamos Ginny, son tus hermanos- dijo la señora Weasley

Ginny lo único que quería era abrazar a sus hermanos, ¡por Merlín los había extrañado tanto, así que simplemente dijo

-los quiero mucho

Y entonces los seis pelirrojos se le vinieron encima y la abrazaron. Fue como si seis Molly le estuvieran cortando la respiración, ¿pero que importaba un poco de asfixia si tenía a sus hermanos de vuelta?

Eses día fue maravilloso, estuvo toda la tarde jugando y bromeando con sus hermanos como solía hacerlo cuando estaban en el colegio, pero sin duda lo mejor fue cuando las respectivas familias de cada uno de sus hermanos comenzaron a llegar. Las esposas de sus hermanos eran muy lindas, y por supuesto Hermione era una de las señoras Weasley, cuando Ginny la vio, se sintió muy feliz de poder reencontrarse con una de sus mejores amigas.

Eran aproximadamente las siete y media de la tarde cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy. Quedó completamente sorprendida al ver lo hermosa que se encontraba la casa para celebrar la navidad. Estaba contemplando el hermoso árbol de navidad cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, se volteó y se encontró con la mirada celeste de Catherine

-hola Gin- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

-hola- dijo ginny en un tono mas frió del que hubiese deseado

-quiero que sepas que yo no le dije nada a…

-no te preocupes se que no fuiste tu- dijo Ginny mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Entonces Catherine la abrazó fuertemente mientras casi llorando le decía

-pensé que estabas enojada conmigo

-en un momento lo estuve, pero después Narcisa me explicó todo

-no sabes cuanto lo siento, en verdad yo…

-ya basta de pedirme disculpas, no tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo Ginny

-oh ginny eres una gran amiga- le dijo Cath mientras nuevamente la abrazaba

Ginny se encontraba en el departamento de Catherine, se había arreglado allí para después ir juntas a la casa de Narcisa, Gin estaba jugando con la pequeña Emily cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono, Catherine lo contestó y después de una pequeña conversación Cath dijo

-era Narcisa, dijo que sería mejor que la cena navideña la hiciéramos aquí en mi departamento, ya que su casa la están decorando para la fiesta de año nuevo, así que necesito ayuda urgente para preparar una cena en…30 minutos.

Inmediatamente ginny se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Poco tiempo después tenía armada una exquisita cena de navidad, que de seguro ni Cath ni Narcisa podrían resistir.

-esto huele delicioso- dijo Cath mientras entraba a la cocina- no se que hubiese hecho sin ti, ni siquiera los hechizos de cocina me resultan.

- pues a mí tampoco me resultan muy bien, es por eso que cocino al estilo muggle.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y Cath dijo

-Narcisa ya está aquí

Y entonces Ginny se dio cuenta que no se había tomado la pastilla antes de salir de la casa

-Cath espera- dijo mientras le tomaba un brazo- mirame no estoy como Pansy

- lo se… y ¡que con eso?- dijo Catherine de lo más tranquila

-como que ¿que con eso?- dijo Ginny alarmada- Narcisa no me ha visto como yo...digo, solo me ha visto como pansy no como ginny Weasley

-oh, no te preocupes- dijo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta

-buenas noches Catherine- dijo Narcisa

- hola Narcisa, adelante pasa- dijo Cath- Ginny a está aquí, es más preparó toda la cena

- me alegro, por que debo decir que tu Catherine…pues no tienes muchas habilidades para la cocina.

-lo se…es por eso que doy gracias a Merlín por tener a Gin aquí

- y donde está ginny?- preguntó Narcisa con curiosidad

-está en la cocina

Narcisa llegó a la cocina y dijo

-buenas noches ginny

-Narcisa…buenas noches- dijo Ginny mientras lentamente se volteaba hasta quedar de frente a Narcisa.

Cuando la mujer la vio esbozó una sonrisa, para luego decir

-ahora si que no tengo dudas- dijo la madre de Draco con un tono enigmático "es ella…"

_Apuesto a que se quedaron con la intriga jeje, pero bueno tendrán que esperar los siguientes capítulos que apropósito estaba pensando en hacer los más cortos pero subirlos mas luego…o no se…tal vez siga como hasta ahora...tardarme un poco, pero no hacerlos tan cortos…ustedes díganme _

_Que estén súper bien y muchas gracias por leer este fic_

_espero sus rr. _


	8. capitulo 8

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_En ese momento tocaron el timbre y Cath dijo_

_-Narcisa ya está aquí_

_Y entonces Ginny se dio cuenta que no se había tomado la pastilla antes de salir de la casa_

_-Cath espera- dijo mientras le tomaba un brazo- mírame no estoy como Pansy_

_- lo se… y ¡que con eso?- dijo Catherine de lo más tranquila_

_-como que ¿que con eso?- dijo Ginny alarmada- Narcisa no me ha visto como yo...digo, solo me ha visto como pansy no como ginny Weasley_

_-oh, no te preocupes- dijo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta_

_-buenas noches Catherine- dijo Narcisa_

_- hola Narcisa, adelante pasa- dijo Cath- Ginny a está aquí, es más preparó toda la cena_

_- me alegro, por que debo decir que tu Catherine…pues no tienes muchas habilidades para la cocina._

_-lo se…es por eso que doy gracias a Merlín por tener a Gin aquí_

_- y donde está ginny?- preguntó Narcisa con curiosidad_

_-está en la cocina_

_Narcisa llegó a la cocina y dijo_

_-buenas noches ginny_

_-Narcisa…buenas noches- dijo Ginny mientras lentamente se volteaba hasta quedar de frente a Narcisa._

_Cuando la mujer la vio esbozó una sonrisa, para luego decir_

_-ahora si que no tengo dudas- dijo la madre de Draco con un tono enigmático "es ella…" _

**Capitulo 8**

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Ginny muy intrigada.

-no puedo decírtelo…no aún- dijo Narcisa- ¿te ayudo a poner la mesa?- dijo mientras tomaba los platos que ya estaban servidos para luego salir rápidamente de la cocina.

Ginny supo que era mejor no indagar más en el tema, talvez algún día se enteraría de todos los misterios que quería descubrir. (Y también por que Narcisa le regaló una de esas miradas con las cuales sabes perfectamente que es mejor guardar silencio)

Y ahí se encontraba, sentada a la mesa con Catherine y Narcisa Malfoy…quien lo diría. Nunca pensó que se llevaría tan bien con aquellas dos mujeres, y menos que compartiría la navidad con ellas, pero ahí estaba, y lo mejor de todo era que se sentía muy feliz, talvez después de todo no sería tan difícil vivir sin Draco…

Estaba pensando en él cuando una lechuza entró al departamento. El ave se veía un tanto confusa…"de seguro busca a Pansy…" pensó Ginny con tristeza.

-es una carta para Pansy- dijo Catherine al ver lo que había enviado la lechuza

-pues entonces entrégasela a Ginebra-dijo Narcisa como si fuese lo más obvio, pero al ver como Catherine y la misma Ginny la miraban con los ojos como platos totalmente sorprendidas por ese último comentario agregó-me refiero a que si Ginebra a sido la encargada de suplantar a la verdadera Pansy, es ella la que debe recibir su correspondencia ¿no creen?

-pues si…claro-dijo Cath un tanto confundida…-toma Gin- dijo mientras le entregaba la carta.

-gracias-dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a leer la carta que Draco le había mandado bajo la atenta mirada de Narcisa y Catherine…

_Querida Pansy:_

_Espero que estés pasando una hermosa navidad, siento no poder estar contigo, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para volver cuanto antes._

_Se que me vas a extrañar…_

_Yo también te extraño…_

_Draco_

Al terminar de leer la nota, las falsas murallas que había tratado de construir para olvidarse de Draco, se desplomaron al instante, y se dio cuenta que sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, olvidarse de él.

Después de eso Narcisa decidió que era hora de irse a su casa, no sin antes dejarlas invitadas a ambas a la fiesta de año nuevo que se llevaría a cabo el 31 de diciembre, Cath aceptó encantada, de todos modos iba todos los años, y Ginny no sabía si ir o no…pero Narcisa aclaró sus dudas

-tu también puedes ir Ginebra…aunque claro tendrás que asistir como Pansy…ya sabes…

-si claro, no hay problema-dijo Ginny un tanto decepcionada, pues por un momento había pensado que no habría problemas en que asistiera como Ginny Weasley.

-piensa que será la última vez- dijo Cath a modo de consuelo.

Cuando Narcisa ya se había ido, y Emily ya dormía, Gin y Cath se quedaron conversando, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono, inmediatamente Catherine se apresuro a contestar.

-alo…Blaise!..Que?...no se…

Ginny la miraba divertida y le preguntó

-que quiere?-Catherine mientras con una mano tapaba parte del teléfono le dijo:

-quiere que salgamos a cenar!!!

-dile que si!!!

-no puedo!!!

-por que?

-tengo una hija…

-que yo puedo cuidar, vamos dile que si!!!

-esta bien, esta bien- dijo mientras dejaba de tapar el teléfono-alo Blaise…si, no hay problema…OK…nos vemos

-viste no era tan terrible

-ay Gin mil gracias no se que haría sin ti-dijo mientras la abrazaba efusivamente

-a que hora viene a buscarte?

-en 30 minutos mas…que!!! Ay no ¿qué me pongo???

-tranquilízate yo te ayudo- le dijo la pelirroja mientras la tomaba de una mano para conducirla a la habitación de la rubia.

Después de veinte minutos Catherine ya estaba lista, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul oscuro el cual contrastaba con su piel y con su cabello haciéndola ver más hermosa que nunca

-definitivamente estas bellísima

-gracias, no se que habría hecho sin ti-le dijo Cath a Ginny mientras la abrazaba

-no te preocupes, para eso están las amigas

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-ya llegó

-ve a abrirle

-pero y tu…

-¡¡¡Merlín tienes razón!!! ¿Dónde me escondo?

-no crees que sería mejor decirle…

-¡NO! Como se te ocurre, Zabini es el mejor amigo de Draco, le contará todo

-yo creo que sería un buen aliado, pero bueno…es tu decisión…-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Rápidamente Ginny busco un lugar donde esconderse hasta que finalmente se decidió por una especie de armario que había al final del pasillo.

-te ves hermosa- dijo Blaise mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a Catherine

-muchas gracias tu también te ves bien- le contestó la chica

"_¡genial! Ahora… ¿podarían dejar de mirarse amorosamente y marcharse de una buena vez?_" pensaba la pelirroja que cada vez estaba más incómoda en ese diminuto espacio… "_sí, debo admitirlo se ven hermosos juntos…pero se verían más lindos aún si abrieran la puerta y salieran a divertirse! ¿Por qué demoran tanto?_" ahora Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo del pequeño armario de lo cual se arrepintió porque sentada de esa forma el espacio parecía aun más pequeño y la claustrofobia comenzaba a manifestarse…"_estoy bien, estoy bien…tan sólo respira…pausadamente eso es…_"se repetía mentalmente tratando de tranquilizarse porque efectivamente los espacios pequeños la ponían bastante nerviosa "_piensa en otra cosa…eso es Ginny concéntrate en algo que no sea la falta de oxigeno.. Vamos algo interesante debe haber en este armario…_" trató de buscar con la mirada algo en que entretenerse pero la mayoría de las cosas que lograba ver eran juguetes de Emily, los cuales eran bastante entretenidos pero reproducían sonidos que de seguro traspasarían la puerta del armario considerando que tenía una pequeña rejilla para la ventilación, lo otro que vio fue abrigos de Catherine y uno más grande que de seguro era de hombre…"_un momento ¿un abrigo de hombre? ¿Talvez es de Draco?.." _La pelirroja comenzó a olerlo pero inmediatamente descartó esa idea ya que no era el mismo aroma de Draco el cual ya conocía muy bien…_"de seguro es de Blaise…No! Que no sea de Blaise por favor o por lo menos que si es de él no se le ocurra venir a buscarlo por favor, por favor…_" pero al parecer la pelirroja no estaba de suerte esa noche…

-¿sabes si deje mi abrigo aquí?- le preguntó Zabini a Catherine

-eh…-la chica sabía perfectamente que el abrigo de Blaise estaba en el armario pero también sabía que GINNY estaba en el armario- no recuerdo que lo hallas dejado aquí…

-estoy seguro que lo dejé en el armario…-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al escondite de Ginny…

"_no, no, no y ahora donde me meto ¡Merlín ayúdame_!" Pensaba mientras cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa "_sólo a_ _mi se me puede ocurrir meterme a un armario habiendo habitaciones en donde poder esconderme cierto? Diablos! y ahora ¿que hago? _"

-yo voy a buscarlo-dijo Catherine, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-PAREN DE GRITAR!!!-dijo Catherine un tanto divertida por la situación

-pero…QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU?-volvió a gritar Blaise mientras miraba a Ginny con cara de horror -Weasley???-volvió a decir mientras habría exageradamente los ojos

-ehhh…hola-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-vamos Ginny ya no hay necesidad de esconderse, sal de ahí-le dijo Catherine mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a salir

-no puedo creerlo…entones todo era cierto…-comenzó a decir Blaise pensativo

-a que te refieres con que "todo era cierto"-le preguntó Cath

-lo que me contó Pansy hace unos…tres meses…la verdad es que no le creí pero al parecer era cierto

-que te dijo Pansy?-interrogó la pelirroja teniendo una pequeña esperanza de que Blaise aun no sabía nada

-me dijo que tu te harías pasar por ella mientras se fugaba con su amorcito…debo decir que me reí mucho e incluso le dije que estaba loca…pero ahora que te veo aquí tratando de esconderte y a hora que se que Catherine te conoce no me quedan dudas, además que Draco me ha dicho en varias ocasiones "Pansy esta cambiada"

-…

-…eh…bueno…viste Gin te dije que Blaise sería un buen aliado…Gin?

-…no le digas nada a Draco-imploro la menor de los Weasley

-lo siento pero mi deber es decirle la verdad a mi mejor amigo-dijo Blaise muy serio

-pero como se te ocurre que vas a hacer algo así!-dijo Catherine- no ves que lo arruinarías todo

-nada de eso Draco tiene derecho a saber la verdad, ha estado siendo engañado por tres meses!!!

-por favor te ruego que no le digas nada-dijo Ginny completamente asustada ¿Qué pasaría si Draco se enteraba de todo por otra persona que no fuese ella? De seguro todo sería peor.

Al parecer Blaise estaba pensando muy bien que debía hacer, después de algunos segundos que para Ginny parecieron horas, dijo

-lo siento pero debo decirle todo

-no puedes hacer eso, sólo provocarías un gran daño, además es mejor que Ginny se lo diga no crees? Y por otro lado tu también te verías bastante perjudicado al contarle todo a Draco pues él se daría cuenta que sabes que Pansy tiene un amante y se enfadaría mucho contigo por haberle ocultado ese "pequeño detalle"-Cath trató de ayudar

-esta bien, sólo porque tu me lo pides-dijo Blaise un tanto más relajado-nos vamos?

-claro le dijo Catherine no sin antes despedirse de Ginny y susurrarle sólo para que ella escuchara

-no te preocupes no le dirá nada.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Ginny llegó a La Mansión Malfoy lo primero que vio fue una lechuza negra apoyarse en la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Draco, rápidamente llegó hasta la recamara y vio que encima de la cama había un estuche forrado en terciopelo negro con una nota

Se acerco a la cama y al ver el mensaje supo inmediatamente sin necesidad de leerlo que era de Draco, ya que conocía como era la letra de él, en el mensaje el le deseaba una hermosa navidad y que esperaba que le gustara su regalo.

Tomó el estuche y lo abrió quedando impresionada al instante. Un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco y diamantes era el regalo que le había hecho Draco, quedo maravillada con esa joya tan bella que él le había obsequiado, sin duda era el regalo mas hermoso que había recibido en toda su vida y por supuesto el más costoso también. Pero después se sintió bastante mal al pensar que ese regalo en realidad no era para ella, sino que le pertenecía a la verdadera esposa de Draco, Pansy Parkinson, así que simplemente se limitó a observar el brazalete para después guardarlo en el cajón de la mesita de noche…

El 31 de diciembre había llegado, por un lado Ginny estaba bastante emocionada, aunque claro también un tanto asustada, con el hecho de asistir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo en la Mansión de Narcisa, pero por otro lado se sentía realmente triste al pensar que ese era su último día como la esposa de Draco Malfoy…

Después de ducharse y vestirse decidió que iría a la madriguera a visitar a su madre

-y como te ha ido en el trabajo hija-le preguntó su madre después de haberla saludado muy cariñosamente

-ehhh…bien muy bien- dijo Ginny desviando la mirada

-sabes pienso que me estas ocultando algo con respecto a tu trabajo- le dijo Molly y Ginny inmediatamente supo que debía contarle todo a su madre, pero que ese no era el momento

.no pasa nada mamá-dijo finalmente y después cambió el tema

Así pasaron toda la mañana conversando y Ginny a cada momento evadía las preguntas con respecto a su trabajo que su madre insistía en hacerle. Finalmente después de un contundente almuerzo de los cuales sólo Molly Weasley sabía hacer decidió que era hora de marcharse pues debía prepararse para asistir a la fiesta en casa de Narcisa

-ya tengo que irme mamá gracias por los regalos-dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a su madre

-de nada hija, cuídate mucho

-si mama nos vemos adiós

-adiós hija- dijo Molly mientras veía a su hija desaparecer con un fijo pensamiento en mente…"_se que me oculta algo…_"

Había estado preparándose toda la tarde para asistir a la fiesta de Año nuevo. Lo único que no había querido hacer y que dejaría para último momento, sería tomarse la pastilla, después estuvo buscando un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, lo cual le costó mucho ya que los vestidos de Pansy eran completamente distintos a los que solía usar Ginny, así que después de una ardua búsqueda de un vestido que no fuera ni transparente ni muy escotado ni de un color extremadamente llamativo, decidió que sería mejor salir a comprar uno pues no encontró ningún atuendo con el cual poder verse bien y al mismo tiempo sentirse cómoda, así que lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Catherine para pedirle ayuda

-hola Catherine necesito preguntarte algo

_-si Ginny dime que necesitas-le contestó la chica_

-sabes de alguna tienda en donde pueda comprar un vestido?

-_la verdad es que en esta fecha te va a costar un poco encontrar un buen vestido, pero…por que lo preguntas Pansy tiene miles de vestidos de los cuales puedes escoger alguno…_

-oh si claro ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que Pansy tiene toda una colección de vestidos? El problema es que todo cumplen con las mismas características: ¡cortos, semitransparentes y escotados! Justo como a mí me gustas ¬¬…

-_jajá jajá te entiendo, pero no te preocupes creo que tengo la solución_

-que solución dímela rápido que estoy comenzando a impacientarme!!!

-_tan sólo déjame hacerte una pequeña visita de acuerdo?_

-de acuerdo…-dijo un tanto insegura.

Y entonces en menos de un minuto Cath se encontraba saliendo de la chimenea que se encontraba en el salón principal de la mansión. Rápidamente la chica se dirigió a la habitación matrimonial para encontrarse con el tremendo desorden que había en la recamara

-realmente estas desesperada-dijo Cath a modo de saludo

-pues si, la verdad es que no se que ponerme-dijo Ginny mientras salía de debajo de un montón de ropa causándole un tremendo susto a Cath

-Merlín me asustaste!

-lo siento

-oh no te preocupes-dijo Cath mientras comenzaba a entrar en el vestidor de pansy- ¡Merlín! esta chica si que tiene ropa…como puedo decirlo… ¡horrible!

-lo se-decía Ginny con cara de preocupación- pero no nos desviemos del tema y mejor ayúdame ¿si?

-claro, sabes estaba pensando en un hermoso vestido que tiene Pansy, pero que nunca ha usado porque no le gusta

-y donde esta ese hermoso vestido?-preguntó ya bastante alterada pues el tiempo pasaba y ella aun no sabía que vestido usar para la fiesta.

-sígueme- le dijo Cath mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano indicándole que la siguiera- estoy segura que te encantará este vestido

-¿qué vestido?-preguntó Ginny curiosa mientras bajaban las escaleras

-es un vestido que Narcisa le regaló a Pansy hace algún tiempo, pero esta nunca lo ha usado porque dice que no le gusta, yo creo que es una tonta por no haberlo ocupado, sinceramente creo que es un vestido maravilloso- decía Cath muy emocionada mientras llegaban a una habitación que Ginny nunca había visto antes (bueno, la verdad es que había mucho lugares que Ginny no había alcanzado a conocer en la mansión ya que era demasiado grande y con un sin fin de habitaciones)

-¿de quien es esta habitación?-preguntó una vez que entraron

-como la mayoría de las habitaciones, esta no es de nadie en especial, simplemente la usan para guardar cosas…innecesarias, ya sabes regalo que no les gustan, muebles que ya no ocupan…

-ah…-dijo Ginny mientras miraba todo lo que se encontraba en esa habitación, desde muebles cubiertos por telas blancas hasta sombreros un tanto…sicodélicos. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación que a decir verdad era enorme, mientras sentía que Catherine hurgaba en los estantes y en los muebles. Continuo dando vueltas por la habitación cundo de pronto se detuvo…

-que pasó Gin?-le preguntó Cath al ver la cara de asombro que la chica tenía

-creo que he encontrado el vestido perfecto…

Draco finalmente había podido salir del ministerio después de haber sido interrogado día tras día por el Departamento de Aurores. Por fin todo había terminado y ya no tendría que seguir limpiando su nombre ni el de su madre pues no había pruebas de que él o Narcisa tuvieron algún contacto con Voldemort, y así era, Draco nunca se unió a las filas del innombrable. Por fin podría volver a su casa y no tener que estar de ciudad en ciudad para que miles de aurores le hicieran preguntas estúpidas e innecesarias. La verdad era que el interrogatorio había sido muy intenso, y todo gracias a Harry Potter... "_parece que esta vez perdiste cara rajada_" pensaba Draco al recordar la cara de frustración de Harry al comprobarse que Draco no tenía y nunca tuvo algún vínculo con Voldemort. Pero después pensó en algo que hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, pues ahora que todo estaba solucionado podría volver a su casa y tendría tiempo para asistir a la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de su madre y poder encontrase con su esposa, que ciertamente la extrañaba mucho "Pansy se llevará un gran sorpresa" pensó mientras se dirigía directo a la casa de su madre…

El vestido que habían encontrado era simplemente perfecto, Ginny al solo verlo quedo maravillada, e inmediatamente se lo probó

-¿como me queda?- le preguntó a Cath

-te ves hermosa- le dijo Catherine mientras la observaba anonadada- pero lamento decirte que hay un pequeño problema- le dijo con un toque de preocupación

-¿que ocurre? – preguntó ginny alarmada ya que realmente le gustaba ese vestido y no tenía ninguna intención de quitárselo.

-lo que pasa es que el vestido es como si estuviese hecho a tu medida y…

-entonces que hay de malo?

- tu aun no te tomas la pastilla y lo más probable es que en el cuerpo de Pansy el vestido no va a entrar…

-tienes razón…-se lamentó Ginny- y no hay posibilidades de asistir a la fiesta sin tomarme la pastilla, Narcisa no me lo permitiría…es mejor que no valla…-dijo Ginny mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación

-No Gin espera- le dijo Cath como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo- espérame en tu habitación y termina de arreglarte, creo que se lo que podemos hacer, en dos horas volveré.

-pero…que vas a hacer?- pregunto completamente confundida la pelirroja

-sólo confía en mi- le dijo Catherine mientras esbozaba un gran sonrisa

Mientras Ginny estaba en su habitación esperando a Catherine, no podía dejar de ver su reflejo en el espejo, le encantaba ese vestido; y como Cath le había dicho se sentía como si hubiese sido confeccionado exclusivamente para ella. El vestido era de color gris oscuro con incrustaciones de diamantes y le llegaba hasta el suelo, dejaba sus hombros y la mitad de su espalda al descubierto, era ceñido en la parte superior hasta la cintura comenzando a ensancharse desde las caderas hacia abajo dándole un toque de princesa salida de un cuento, además había encontrado en la misma habitación, unos zapatos bellísimos que hacían juego con el vestido…su atuendo era completamente divino.

Después se arregló el cabello mediante un hechizo quedándole en un peinado simple pero elegante, también se maquillo pero no en exceso.

Pasadas las dos horas Ginny comenzó a impacientarse, pero de pronto Catherine llegó

-tengo muy buenas noticias-comenzó a decir - oh por Merlín Ginny te ves hermosa-le dijo mientras la observaba

-gracias Cath tu también estas bellísima- dijo Ginny al ver que Cath ya estaba lista para ir a la fiesta y realmente se veía magnífica con el atuendo que traía

-muchas gracias y eso que aun no estoy lista…pero bueno la gran noticia que tengo es que hable con Narcisa y…no hay ningún problema en que vallas así tal y como estas, es más me dijo que lo que mas ansiaba era verte con ese vestido

-en serio?- preguntó Ginny que de pronto sentía que algo no encajaba

.en serio!- le dijo cath emocionada- así que lo unió que tienes que hacer es ir a la fiesta y listo!

De pronto Ginny se sintió muy contenta al saber que no habría inconvenientes si asistía con su verdadera identidad a la fiesta, pero de pronto recordó algo

-¿pero que va a pasar con Draco?

-no te preocupes por eso, él dijo que llegaría el primero de enero, y como son sus viajes de seguro llega el dos o el tres

-estas segura?

-claro, además no creo que en el caso de que llegara hoy, tuviese ánimos de ir a una fiesta no crees?

-pues sí tienes razón-dijo finalmente Ginny

-vez no hay problema, ahora solo tienes que esperar a que el chofer de Narcisa venga a recogerte. Ahora yo iré a mi departamento pues quede de ir con Blaise- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban

-tu si que estas enamorada-le dijo Gin

-mmm…puede ser-dijo Cath- y ¿que te regalo Draco para navidad?-preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema pues aun no estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos hacia Blaise

-no me cambies el tema-le dijo Cath-además Draco no me ha hecho ningún regalo a mi, sino a su esposa, es decir Pansy, no yo-dijo con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz.

-no digas eso, Draco te hizo un regalo por como has sido con respecto a tu forma de ser, asi que prácticamente te hizo un regalo a ti, pero cuéntame que es-le dijo Cath con emoción.

Ginny abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche para pasarle el estuche de terciopelo a cath

-ya puedo sospechar lo que es- le dijo Cath mientras abría el estuche- ¡oh merlín te dio el brazalete!- exclamó Cath emocionadísima

-es hermoso cierto?-dijo Ginny contemplando la joya

-es mucho más que eso, este brazalete ha estado en la familia por generaciones, sin duda es un regalo muy especial Gin, deberías usarlo

-¿Qué? Estas loca? Claro que no, este regalo no me pertenece, no puedo usarlo

-claro que puedes, vamos úsalo

-lo pensare

-insisto en que debes usarlo, pero es tu decisión. Yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la fiesta

-nos vemos.

Draco había decidido aparecerse en una de las habitaciones en vez de llegar directamente al salón en donde se estaba realizando la fiesta, además así tenía tiempo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, y de paso aprovechaba de darle una sorpresa a su madre también, pues ella al igual que Gin no sabían que Draco llegaría justo esa noche…

El chofer de Narcisa ya había llegado y ginny ya estaba lista para asistir a la fiesta, el viaje fue tranquilo y no muy largo, al cabo de unos treinta minutos ya había llegado a la mansión de Narcisa. Con ayuda del chofer bajó de la limosina para dirigirse a la entrada principal de la casa, sin saber que esa noche muchos sucesos totalmente inesperados ocurrirían.

Holas

Por fin después de tanto tiempo he vuelto, y puedo decir que mi vida se normalizó y que estoy muy tranquila y feliz

Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado lamento haberme demorado tanto pero como dije antes no estaba en las mejores condiciones

Ven que soy bueno incluso hoy 24 de diciembre me decidí a actualizar considerando que ni revise los últimos detalles así que lo mas seguro es que tenga algún error

Ahora no alcanzo a responder los rr del capitulo 7 pero les doy mis infinitas gracias

Y también muchísimas gracias a :**verito felton**** -****loanli malfoy**** -****Antea****- ****ImPoSsIbLeS**** -Elena ****patrais-malfoy**** -peke angel ****Mariz Black****- ****Stella-Maris-CooL**por todo el apoyo que me dieron, en verdad que leer sus rr me ayudaron mucho y me subieron el ánimo **GRACIAS!!!  
**

**Lo último que les digo es que les deseo una hermosa navidad junto a todas las personas que más quieren y mis mejores deseos de todo corazón para el año que se avecina**

**Con cariño **

**Florentina**


	9. capitulo 9

Antes que todo mil perdones por la demora, lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada y sin imaginación. Debo decir que este capitulo es el que más me ha costado de todos, ha sido terrible!!! No se adonde demonios fue a parar mi imaginación, y no tengo idea que bicho me pico, pues me dio con cambiar todo una y mil veces…creo que el calor o talvez el verano me afectan…

También les quiero dar mil gracias por haber seguido leyendo mi intento de fic, no pensé que después de tres largos meses de ausencia seguirán esperando que continuara, de verdad que me hizo muy feliz ver los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo siete en mis disculpas, y en el capitulo anterior, sinceramente no me lo esperaba

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

Y ahora respondo los reviews

RociRadcliffe : woooo dos reviews!!!, gracias parece que enserio te tenía con mucha intriga, pero por fin aquí esta el capitulo, ojala te guste

Pedrossi gracias por tu review, ojala este capitulo también te guste

YO: espero que los nervio no te maten para que sigas leyendo!!! Estoy muy agradecida por que te guste mi historia, ojala este capitulo también te guste

Michelle : que bueno que te gusto mi fic, espero que este capitulo también te guste

Malfoy-mortifaga me encanto tu comentario, me hace ultra feliz que mi fic te encanta, de verdad que tu review me subió mucho el ánimo, ojala que este capitulo te guste

Nia-loka : que bueno que no me te olvidaste de mi fic gracias por continuar leyendo, ojala este capitulo también te guste

anabella black : que bueno que sigas leyendo mi fic, y lamento dejarte con la intriga pero me es inevitable XD, espero que este capitulo también te guste

Antea.que bueno que te gusto e capitulo, ojala que l que viene también te guste gracias por tu review

patrais-malfoy :gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, ojala que este también te guste

Mariz Black .gracias por leerme y por preocuparte por mi . Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este también te guste

Shezid gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por tu review

Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

Stella-Maris-CooL :gracias por seguir leyendo!!!, espero que este capitulo te guste. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, lo mismo para ti

Alyssa L. Malfoy :no te preocupes si te demoras en dejarme review, que yo me demoro una cantidad de tiempo impresionante en subir otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que este capitulo también te guste

**Ojos de cielo y pecosa**

Capitulo nueve

Antes de bajarse de la limusina decidió esperar un momento, ya que estaba bastante nerviosa y durante todo el viaje se estuvo cuestionado si estaría haciendo lo correcto en asistir a la fiesta como Ginny Weasley en vez de presentarse como Pansy que de seguro era lo menos arriesgado…

-señorita ya llegamos-dijo amablemente el chofer

-oh, gracias-dijo Ginny sin la mas mínima intención de moverse de allí

Pasados algunos minutos que para Ginny fueron eternos (minutos en los cuales aun seguía pensando si bajarse de la limusina e ir a la fiesta o salir corriendo de allí lo mas rápido posible) el chofer nuevamente habló

-disculpe señorita pero creo que ya es momento de…ya sabe…ir a la fiesta-dijo el señor que ya se encontraba afuera para abrirle la puerta de la limosina.

-lo se, si, debo ir…es sólo que...-Ginny miro por la ventana y vio lo hermosa que estaba la mansión- lo que pasa es que estoy muy nerviosa-dijo la pelirroja mientras se restregaba las manos-sabe, no se si sería mucha la molestia pero…¿podría llevarme de vuelta a la casa por favor?

-¿está segura que se quiere devolver señorita?-preguntó el chofer

-pues…

-perdone que opine sobre algo que no es mi asunto- comenzó a decir el chofer- pero yo creo que si ya está aquí no hay ningún motivo para devolverse, además las fiestas que ofrece la señora Narcisa siempre son un éxito, anímese y valla, de seguro lo pasará muy bien.

Ginny no supo porque pero pensó que talvez aquel señor tenía razón y talvez podría divertirse, aunque claro aún estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien…

-creo que tiene razón-dijo finalmente

-pues entonces no se hable más-dijo alegremente el hombre mientras la ayudaba a bajarse de la limusina

-muchas gracias-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa refiriéndose específicamente a la platica

-cuando usted quiera-le contesto amablemente para luego volver al vehículo

-¿se va a ir?-preguntó automáticamente Ginny

-no se preocupe señorita si me necesita sólo llámeme

-muchas gracias-dijo la pelirroja.

Cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada principal subiendo por las escaleras Ginny se dedicó a observar la decoración

La mansión estaba despampanante, Ginny jamás pensó que esa maravillosa casa podría haberse visto aún mas impresionante que de costumbre, pero al parecer se equivocó, ya que esa noche, el hogar de Narcisa resplandecía de belleza. La decoración era espectacular, centenares de rosas adornaban la entrada principal y los balcones, mientras que pequeñas hadas encantadas estaban dispersas junto con las flores dándole a la gran mansión un aspecto único.

Ginny estaba maravillada contemplando cada detalle de la mansión cuando de pronto vio que Narcisa la venía a recibir.

-muy buenas noches Ginebra-la saludó cordialmente la madre de Draco

-buenas noches –respondió Ginny mientras pensaba que de seguro no existía una mujer con más elegancia que Narcisa Malfoy

-no puedo creer que el vestido te quede tan perfecto…-dijo Narcisa- es increíble

-muchas gracias-le contestó la pelirroja-tu también estas espectacular

-gracias.-contestó la mujer mientras sonreía- Pero ven entremos, Catherine ya está aquí.

Una vez que ambas mujeres entraron al salón principal Ginny nuevamente se maravilló con lo hermosa que estaba la mansión, sin duda Narcisa Malfoy era una gran anfitriona.

-hola Gin-la saludó Catherine

-Catherine, te ves estupenda-le dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba

-bueno Ginebra yo voy a recibir a los invitados, nos vemos más tarde-dijo Narcisa

-de acuerdo nos vemos-dijo Ginny-Cath me encanta tu vestido-dijo la pelirroja admirando el hermoso vestido rojo que llevaba la chica.

-oh muchas gracias, pero al parecer tu eres el centro de la fiesta-dijo Cath mientras sonreía divertida

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Ginny un poco incomoda por la afirmación de la rubia

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que todos te están mirando?-dijo Cath al tiempo que daba un vistazo a toda la sala y en efecto la gran mayoría de los invitados, por no decir todos, miraban atentamente a Ginny.

-¿Qué?, ay no esto es malo muy malo que vergüenza odio que me miren-dijo Ginny más roja que un tomate.

-jajá jajá, pero Ginny alégrate, el sector masculino te adora-dijo Cath mientras seguía riendo.

-Catherine no te burles y mejor dime adonde puedo ir a esconderme-suplicó la pelirroja

-oh Gin por favor, aquí no hay un armario cerca en donde poder refugiarte-dijo Catherine recordando el incidente ocurrido días atrás sin poder evitar reír nuevamente

-ja-ja-dijo Ginny sarcástica-muy graciosa

-además no te puedes esconder porque el adorable señor Miller viene directo hacia nosotras y lo más probable es que quiera bailar contigo-afirmó Cath

-¡no!-dijo Ginny-ni se te ocurra dejarme sola, no quiero bailar con ese señor, ni siquiera se como se llama, ni a que se dedica y…

-lo siento amiga-dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a alejarse –ah, por cierto, te recomiendo no bailar canciones muy lentas con él, ya sabes, suele…aprovecharse de la situación…

-¿Qué?-dijo Ginny mientras sentía sus orejas arder- Catherine voy a matarte-susurró antes de darse media vuelta

-muy buenas noches señorita-dijo galantemente el Sr. Miller

-ehhh… buenas noches-dijo Ginny mientras disimuladamente comenzaba a retroceder algunos pasos

-¿me concede esta pieza?-preguntó el hombre mientras le tendía la mano.

-pues…-Ginny no sabía como decirle al hombre que no, la verdad era que lo último que quería era tener que bailar con aquel hombre que, al parecer, en cualquier minuto o le saltaba encima, o se caía al suelo de lo borracho que estaba. Pero gracias a Merlín, Narcisa vino en su rescate

-Dave no me digas que estas tratando de conquistar a esta señorita

-oh, Narcisa, buenas noches-dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un afectuoso abrazo-¿no te había saludado?

-pues sí ya nos habíamos saludado…varias veces…-dijo susurrando de modo que sólo Ginny la escuchó.

Antes que Dave volviese a preguntarle a Ginny si quería bailar, un mesero pasó cerca y el señor Miller decidió irse tras él en busca de otra copa.

-parece que al Sr. Miller le gusta mucho la champaña-dijo Ginny ya más relajada.

-la champaña, el vino, el whisky y todo lo que tenga alcohol.

Draco ya estaba listo para bajar a la fiesta llevaba un traje negro, camisa del mismo color y una corbata gris. Estaba muy ansioso por ver la cara que pondría "Pansy" cuando lo viera, ya que ella ni se imaginaba que su esposo estaría en Londres para la fiesta de Año Nuevo en casa de su madre, "de _seguro mi madre también se llevara una sorpresa cuando me vea aquí_" pensaba Draco, y sin duda tenía razón. Sin embargo las sorpresas no siempre son motivo de celebración.

Cuando llegó al salón principal, inmediatamente comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Pansy, pero después de algunos momentos, decidió buscar entre la gente. Le pareció extraño no ver a Pansy por ningún lado, siempre solía resaltar entre los demás, pensó que talvez aún no había llegado, así que decidió buscar a su madre. Comenzó a caminar, pero sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el hombro

-Draco, ¿Cómo estas?

-buenas noches Sr. Miller- le dijo Draco tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel hombre, la verdad era que lo reconoció al instante al ver el estado en el que estaba, siempre era así, con muchas copas de más.

-por que tanta formalidad Draco, llámame por mi nombre-pidió el hombre

-ehhh…de acuerdo-dijo finalmente pues no pudo recordar el nombre-disculpe ¿ha visto a mi madre?-preguntó

-¿a Narcisa?- dijo Dave- si, si, la vi hace unos momentos, estaba con una chica hermosa, era una pelirroja bellísima… ¿sabes quien es?-preguntó muy interesado

-¿pelirroja?-dijo Draco mientras arrugaba el ceño-no conozco a ninguna pelirroja…bueno conocí a una pero no debe ser la misma-dijo Draco pensativo

-pues deberías conocerla…era linda

-¿donde estaba mi madre?-preguntó nuevamente

-estaba por allá-dijo mientras señalaba cerca de uno de los inmensos ventanales de la mansión.

-gracias-dijo Draco para luego ir al lugar que Dave le señaló.

A Draco nunca le habían gustado mucho las fiestas en donde había tantas personas, le resultaba sumamente incómodo tener que estar saludando a miles de personas que ni siquiera sabía o al menos recordaba sus nombres, y que la mayoría, según Draco, asistían sólo por interés, o para después poder comentar acerca de lo espectacular que había sido la fiesta de Año Nuevo de Narcisa Malfoy. Aunque debía reconocer que su madre tenía un talento único para organizar grandes eventos.

-vamos a bailar

-¿otra vez?

-pues sí…me encanta bailar contigo-dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa capaz de derretir un hielo, y por supuesto Catherine no se pudo resistir.

-está bien-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Blaise.

-y tu pelirroja no te muevas que después te toca a ti bailar conmigo-dijo mientras apuntaba a Ginny que se encontraba con ellos.

La pelirroja simplemente sonrió, sinceramente Blaise le agradaba mucho, era divertido, simpático, aunque un tanto alocado, pero sin duda era el hombre perfecto para su amiga, era demasiado evidente lo que sentían el uno por el otro, Ginny siempre pensó que Blaise era un chico bastante "libre", por decirlo de algún modo, siempre con una chica distinta y al parecer sólo divirtiéndose por un rato y sin compromisos. Pero con Catherine era diferente, las miradas que le regalaba, las sonrisas…no había dudas de que lo que Blaise sentía era amor. Y ciertamente no era el único, pues Catherine también estaba muy cambiada desde que empezó a salir con Blaise, estaba tranquila, sonreía por todo y lo mejor de todo, al parecer también estaba muy enamorada.

Ginny sonrió cuando ,al parecer, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la pareja antes que ellos mismos los hicieran, pero tampoco pudo evitar entristecerse al comparar su propia situación con la de su amiga, porque a pesar de estar divirtiéndose bastante en la fiesta, al ver lo felices que estaban Catherine y Blaise no pudo dejar de sentirse mal e incluso un poco envidiosa al no poder disfrutar de lo mismo, de tener alguien a quien a mar o, en su caso, que ese alguien en particular la amara.

Ginny seguía pensando en lo patética que era su situación cuando de pronto vio que algo brillaba en la cartera de Cath, pensó en llamarla para que viniera a ver que pasaba, pero después pensó que era mejor no interrumpirla y ver ella misma que estaba ocurriendo, así que abrió la cartera de Cath y vio que un pequeño osito brillaba irradiando una luz de color rosado. Ginny no tenía la más mínima idea sobre que podría ser eso, pero pensó que era un juguete de Emily, lo extraño era que estuviese en la cartera de fiesta de Catherine. Ginny se quedó un momento observando aquel osito, cuando de pronto cambió a un intenso color rojo, entonces fue ahí cuando Ginny pensó que sería mejor preguntarle a Cath que estaba pasando. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada y no le fue difícil encontrarla, apenas cruzó su mirada con la de su amiga, Ginny le hizo una seña para mostrarle el juguete, entonces Cath abrió mucho los ojos e inmediatamente se acercó a Gin

-¿está sonando?-preguntó la rubia

-no-dijo Gin entre divertida y preocupada por la situación

-entonces no esta llorando…menos mal-dijo la rubia con cara de alivio

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo Gin completamente confusa

-¿no sabes lo que es?-Gin negó con la cabeza-es un intercomunicador mágico, parecido al que usan los muggles, pero, como puedes ver, más discreto.

-¿los intercomunicadores son esos artefactos que ocupas para saber que esta haciendo tu bebé?-preguntó Ginny

-exacto- respondió Cath-si esta rosado es porque se esta moviendo, si esta rojo es porque se despertó, y si esta rojo y además comienza a sonar, es porque está llorando-dijo la rubia hablando muy rápido

-¿quien está llorando?-preguntó Blaise que recién estaba llegando a la mesa en donde estaban las chicas

-lo que pasa es que Emy se despertó, pero no está llorando-dijo Ginny

-ahhhh- dijo Blaise preguntándose como lo sabía

-de todos modos subiré a verla-dijo Cath

-si quieres yo voy-se ofreció Ginny-sólo dime en donde esta

-de veras quieres subir?-preguntó Cath

-sí, no estoy haciendo nada, y al parecer el señor Miller viene para acá-dijo Gin con cara de temor

-OK-dijo cath mientras sonreía-esta en la tercera habitación en la derecha

Ginny inmediatamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, no quería otra invitación para bailar en esos momentos.

Draco llevaba bastante tiempo buscando a su madre, pero no la veía por ningún lado, además que era bastante difícil, pues cada diez segundos alguien se acercaba a saludarlo.

Después de hablar con un matrimonio amigo de su madre, divisó a Catherine bailando con Blaise, y un poco más lejos a una chica pelirroja que al parecer estaba compartiendo la mesa con ellos, así que se sentó en la misma mesa que abandonó la pelirroja mesa para esperarlos que terminaran de bailar.

-¿quieres tomar algo?-preguntó Blaise

-claro-respondió Catherine

-OK, espérame en la mesa si?

-de acuerdo

Catherine comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa pero antes de llegar se quedo paralizada

-¿Draco?!- dijo sin poder creerlo

-hola Catherine- le saludó- por la cara que tienes puedo asegurar que no me esperabas-dijo Draco un tanto decepcionado por la actitud de su prima

-pues…me sorprendiste…-dijo Cath para luego darle un abrazo-….me sorprendiste mucho

-¿Quién era esa pelirroja que estaba con ustedes?-preguntó Draco interesado en saber quien era esa chica

-es…una amiga-dijo cath comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

-la conozco-preguntó Draco

-no-dijo cath. Draco solo la miro y después preguntó

-¿has visto a Pansy? Dijo esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-¿a Pansy?-dijo nerviosa

-pues si a mi esposa, Pansy, ¿la has visto?-volvió a preguntar

-ehhh…no-le dijo Catherine tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible, pero claramente falló en su intento de ocultar su nerviosismo

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?-le dijo Draco mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-¿yo nerviosa?-preguntó-oh, claro que no, nada que ver, yo estoy tranquila, súper relajada y calmada y oh, mira ¡ahí viene Blaise!-dijo cambiando su tono de preocupación a uno de euforia rápidamente

-¿Draco?!-dijo Blaise a penas lo vio mostrando la misma cara de asombro que Catherine momentos atrás-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó alarmado

-gracias yo también me alegro de verte amigo-dijo Draco ya bastante molesto por la actitud que estaban teniendo con su presencia-

-lo siento, lo que pasa es que me sorprendió verte aquí, no pensé que llegarías tan pronto…

-pues ya lo ves estoy aquí-dijo Draco-has visto a Pansy?-preguntó nuevamente

-no-dijo Blaise, aunque claro ocultando cualquier rasgo de nerviosismo

-yo iré a ver si la encuentro ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó Cath sin esperar una respuesta pues ante de terminar de hablar ya se había ido, pero no en busca de Pansy precisamente.

-y…cuéntame Draco como te fue en tu viaje?-preguntó Blaise tratando de hacer conversación

-bien-le respondió Draco. Y entonces Blaise se percató que no sería tan fácil mantener ocupado a Draco.

Cath llevaba varios minutos en busca de Narcisa, hasta que por fin la encontró

-¡Narcisa, Narcisa!-gritó

-Catherine que te pasa, por que gritas

-tenemos…un grave problema dijo Cath entrecortadamente

-que pasa-preguntó-Narcisa

-Draco está aquí.

Narcisa abrió mucho los ojos pero rápidamente se compuso de la tremenda impresión, no así Catherine que temblaba entera

-Catherine, necesito que te tranquilices, y que me ayudes a buscar a Ginebra ¿si?

-si-dijo inmediatamente Cath

-¿sabes en donde puede estar?

-debe estar con emily

-entonces ve a buscarla y dile que Draco está aquí

-¿y después?

-después…ella sabrá que hacer después-dijo Narcisa para luego ir a ver a su hijo.

Catherine, corrió al segundo piso, y entro a la habitación en donde la pelirroja debía estar, pero grane fue su sorpresa al ver que aparte emily que dormía tranquilamente, no había nadie más en la habitación

-Por merlín ¿donde te metiste Ginebra Weasley?

-saben están muy extraños-dijo Draco mientras observaba a su madre y a su amigo

-por que dices eso hijo-preguntó con naturalidad Narcisa

-mamá tu no me engañas, algo está pasando, y tu Blaise y Catherine me lo está ocultando

-de que hablas Draco-dijo Blaise-nadie sabe nada-dijo Blaise pero automáticamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo

-así que algo saben-dijo Draco mientras observaba atentamente la mirada de Blaise

-Draco es de muy mal gusto leer los pensamientos ajenos-dijo Narcisa

-no iba a leer sus pensamiento mamá-dijo draco al tiempo que bajaba la vista

-si claro-le respondió Narcisa

-creo que seguiré buscando a Pansy-dijo draco antes de marcharse

-Catherine ya bajó-dijo Blaise apenas draco se fue

-iré a preguntarle si encontró a Ginebra-dijo Narcisa

Catherine seguía buscando Gin con la mirada, pero ni rastros de la pelirroja por ningún lado

-¿la encontraste?-preguntó Narcisa

-busque en todo el segundo piso, pero allí no está-le respondió Catherine

-entonces yo la buscaré aquí y tu ve ave real tercer piso, tal vez subió-dijo Narcisa

-de acuerdo-dijo cath-a propósito, que hora es?-Narcisa vio el gran reloj que había en la sala para luego responder

-son las once cuarenta

-¿que hacemos si no la encontramos?

-lamento decir que no se que puede pasar-dijo Narcisa, ahora sí un poco nerviosa

Draco no encontraba a pansy por ningún lado, y le costaba creer que no había asistido, siempre o hacía. Decidió salir a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire y también a ver si a lo mejor encontraba a su esposa.

Ginny después de dejar durmiendo a Emily decidió bajar nuevamente, cuando estuvo en el primer piso decidió salir a uno de los balcones a contemplar la noche, hacía bastante frío y también aun había un poco de nieve de la noche anterior, pero aun así se veía hermoso, así que decidió quedarse un rato ahí.

Draco estaba a las afueras de la mansión y sinceramente se estaba congelando, así que pensó que sería mejor volver a entrar y seguir buscando a pansy, pero al darse la vuelta se fijo en que en uno de los balcones del primer piso había un chica "es la pelirroja que estaba con Catherine" pensó antes de entrar a la casa para ir a hablar con ella, no sabía por que pero es chica se le hacía cara conocida

Ginny llevaba unos cinco minutos en el balcón, pero ya no aguantaba más el frío, así que decidió volver a entrar a la casa nuevamente, se dio la vuelta para abrir los ventanales y volver a entrar a la mansión, pero se sorprendió cuando alguien más abrió desde el otro lado las puertas de vidrió, sin correr las cortinas que las cubrían antes, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando los ventanales se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy

-buenas noches-le saludo elegante mente

-hola-dijo Ginny la cual no podía creer que no la había reconocido

-cual es tu nombre-le preguntó

-Ginebra-le dijo in saber porque no le había respondido como a todo el mundo, siempre decía Ginny Weasley, y no su nombre completo el cual odiaba, pero talvez lo hizo para tratar de seguir ocultándose

-yo soy Draco Malfoy-respondió él-mucho gusto-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un pequeño beso.

Ginny pensó que estaba en las nubes, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, o si simplemente salir corriendo, entonces draco por primera vez en mucho tiempo dijo algo sin detenerse a pensar antes

-¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Y entonces Ginny sin pensar en todo lo que podía pasar, dijo

-me encantaría.

Draco tomo la mano de Ginny y suavemente la llevó a la pista de baile

_And dance your final dance_

_This is your final chance  
_

Una hermosa canción que se le hacía conocida empezó, Draco tomó su mano entre la suya entrelazando sus dedos y puso su otra mano en la cintura de ella, Ginny a su vez correspondió cerrando sus dedos sobre la mano de Draco y poniendo la otra en su hombro

_To hold the one you love  
you know you've waited long enough_

Ambos se sentían muy a gusto en los brazos del otro mientras se dejaban llevar por la música. Draco no sabía porqué pero no quería separase de aquella chica, sabía que era extraño, que debía intentar conocer un poco, pero creyó que con las palabras el momento se romería _  
_

_So,  
Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being' hurt_

Ginny sabía que eso no era correcto, que no debía bailar con Draco como si nada pasara, y seguir fomentando esa terrible mentira, pero se sentía tan bien así que permitió que durante esa canción sería feliz, haría como que todo estaba bien, sólo mientras bailaban

_Don't let this magic die  
the answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes_

A pesar de que no quería romper el momento, decidió separase un poco de la chica para mirarla a los ojos, entonces algo muy extraño sucedió, Draco sintió que conocía esa mirada, esa sensación que esos ojos le brindaban se le hacía muy conocida, se sentía reconfortado, tranquilo, incluso feliz cuando ella lo miraba

_And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She wants you to_

Ginny sintió que Draco quería preguntarle algo, así que trato de desviar la mirada, ella sabía que si él le peguntaba algo no podría segur mintiendo y arruinaría todo, entonces Draco hizo algo que Ginny nunca se esperó, le tomo el rostro con una mano he hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos para después regalarle la sonrisa más linda que Ginny había visto jamás

_It's hard  
you must be brave  
don't let this moment slip the way_

Draco prácticamente se quedó hipnotizado con la sonrisa que le correspondió la pelirroja, y no pudo evitar preguntarle quien era. Ginny al oír la pregunta de los labios de Draco no supo que responder, podría haberle dicho que era la mujer que lo amaba desesperadamente, desde hacía tres meses, y que no aguantaba más para poder decírselo, o también podía decirle la verdad y acabar de una ves por todas con esa maldita farsa, pero simplemente guardó silencio mientras bajaba la mirada

_Believe that magic works  
don't be afraid  
Afraid of being' hurt_

Draco pensó que talvez aun no era el momento adecuado para hacer tantas preguntas, así que continuó bailando, Ginny por su parte al ver que Draco no insistió en descubrir quien era, sintió un alivió por el momento y se aferró más fuerte a él.

_  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
yeah, just look in her eyes_

Draco se sintió mejor que nunca cuando ella lo abrazó más fuerte y recargó su cabeza en su hombro era como si se conocieran de toda la vida y llevaran bailando juntos una eternidad.

__

And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die

La canción ya estaba terminando y Ginny tuvo la sensación de que esa era la canción más corta y la vez más larga que había bailado en toda su vida, de apoco comenzó a despegarse de Draco, queriendo que la canción se extendiera lo más posible, pero todo momento, por más mágico que fuera, tenía que llegar a su fin.

Draco no sabía porque pero deseo que la canción durara mucho tiempo más, estaba conciente de que cuando la última estrofa de aquella canción terminara, aquel momento se esfumaría, y sinceramente no quería que eso pasara.

_So dance, your final dance._

Draco y ginny se miraron intensamente antes que terminara la canción, Ginny estaba completamente segura que amaba a ese hombre, pero también sabía que jamás podría decírselo vivir su amor.

_'Cause this is, your final… chance_.

Draco estaba muy confundido, algo extraño había en es chica que hacía que el se sintiera feliz con solo mirarla, incluso tuvo la descabellada idea de que la quería, no pudo ni quiso evitar, volver a preguntarle quien era, a lo que ella respondió nerviosa que debía marcharse

Antes de que Ginny pudiese marcharse todos comenzaron a murmurar que sólo faltaba un minuto para la llegada del nuevo año, así que pensó en escabullirse entre la gente cuando Draco la soltó, se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de salir corriendo, pero Draco percato de las intenciones que tenía la pelirroja y la tomó fuertemente por el codo, hasta darla vuelta y quedar muy cerca de su rostro, y fue ahí cuando se permitió observarla detenidamente, y tan intensamente que Ginny se sintió un poco incomoda

-dime quien eres-le pidio nuevamente

-yo…tengo que irme

-que ocultas

-…nada-dijo Ginny más nerviosa de lo que jamás había estado en su vida

Y fue ahí cuando Draco se dio cuanta de todo, la mirada la sonrisa, los gestos, los movimientos el tono de voz, todo le recordaba a la mujer que amaba y su grado de desesperación y confusión aumento

La gente comenzó con la cuenta regresiva

-por favor dime tu nombre

_Diez_

-No puedo

-Acaso te conozco?-pregunto muy sorprendido

_Nueve_

Ginny bajo la mirada

_Ocho_

-Ginebra…cual es tu apellido-dijo draco casi gritando

_Siete_

-¡no te lo voy a decir!

_Seis_

-tienes que hacerlo, necesito saberlo

_Cinco_

-vas a odiarme-dijo Ginny a punto de llorar

Cuatro

-primero debo saber quien eres

_Tres_

-yo soy…

-vamos dilo-Gritó draco

_Dos_

- ¡¡¡yo soy Ginny Weasley!!!

_Uno_

Feliz Año nuevo- todos comenzaron a darse abrazos deseándose lo mejor para el año que acababa de llegar. Las risas y los comentarios inundaron el salón. Pero Draco y Ginny estaban ausentes de todo y de todos, era como si estuviesen dentro de una burbuja donde nadie más podía entrar y sólo existieran ellos dos

Draco miraba a Ginny tan intensamente que ella deseó poder desaparecer en ese mismo instante pero no era capaz de moverse ni de bajar la mirada, sólo quería que Draco dijese algo, por último que le gritara, pero el parecía que no estaba ahí, la miraba fijamente, pero no se movía ni un solo centímetro. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así mirándose y tratando de decir algo, pero no había palabras para expresar algo que no sabían que era, ¿dolor, rabia, frustración, desahogo, miedo, confusión? No lo sabían…

Pero entonces alguien se acerco a Draco y le dio un abrazo rompiendo la barrera de aislamiento que involuntariamente habían creado, y entonces sintieron el bullicio y la música y los murmullos y las risa, Draco dejo de mirarla y Ginny supo que todo había acabado, que el hermoso sueño que vivió durante esos tres meses había llegado a su fin, que la fantasía que había creado se volvió contra ella de la manera más dolorosa posible, siendo ignorada completamente por el hombre del cual se había enamorado, el cual se marchó sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada o por lo menos una palabra de reproche, se alejó de ella mientras continuaba recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones, pero a ella nadie la abrazó ni le deseo un feliz año nuevo, de pronto se sintió invisible hacia todos los demás, entonces salió corriendo mientras las lágrimas le empañaban la vista, corrió hasta salir de la mansión, atravesó los inmensos jardines y salio a la calle. Hacia un frío espantoso, pero no sentía nada, ya ni siquiera lloraba, no sentía tristeza ni rabia ni siquiera dolor pues todo había terminado.

**Por fin termine ese capitulo que no saben cuanto me costo, es el capitulo más largo que he hecho, pero creo que no quedo tan mal**

**Espero que me dejen muchos reviews, por que puse todo mi esfuerzo en este capitulo y me gustaría saber que les pareció**

**Que estén muy bien**

**Adiós.**


	10. capitulo diez

Hola!!! Como están' espero que muy bien, les quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, me gusta mucho saber o que opinan de esta historia, también me di cuenta que muchas personas que antes no habían dejado un review ahora o hicieron, y eso me hace muy feliz, aunque también me gustaría saber que pasó con las personas que en los primeros capítulos me dejaron reviews pero ya no, ya no siguen leyendo mi historia? Los aburrí?, espero que no. Y otra cosa, hoy es mi cumpleaños!!! Sí en un día como hoy, pero hace algunos años atrás a las cocho de la mañana en la ciudad de viña del mar nacía una pequeña niña llorona con una gran imaginación que más tarde escribiría un fic XD, así que espero que como regalito me dejen muchos reviews :) Y ahora respondo los reviews del capitulo anterior.

Beba : que linda palabra le diste este capitulo, espero que este capitulo también te guste, que estés muy bien y gracias por tu rr.

Azazel Black : al borde del paro cardiaco? wow eso es terrible!!! Espero que este capitulo te guste gracias por tu rr.

laulsm : gracias por tu rr, y si me tarde bastante, pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, ojala te guste.

Lucía : no te quedes sin uñas por favor!!!! Aquí ya está el capitulo espero que te guste.

Favilathyferra : hola!!! Lamento no haber respondido tu anterior rr, pero en esos momentos o subía el capitulo o me ponía contestar rr y tardaba más en actualizar, pero aun así y un poco retrasado mil gracias por tu rr, de veras que me encantó y me emociono mucho saber que piensas en mi historia y que incluso le inventas más cosas. Con respecto a los mellizos, pues la verdad es que la idea me gustó mucho, pero tendría que estar escribiendo por mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la parte en que ya tiene hijos no crees?, con el paso que voy me tardaría años llegar hasta esa parte, pero me gusto mucho la idea.

Lamento haberme tardado más de lo que me pediste, pero es que soy muy regodeona y escribo unas tres veces cada capitulo para asegurarme de que quede bien, pero al menos ya esta el capitulo listo

Lo último que quería preguntarte es si has escrito algún fic, porque tienes grandes ideas y muy buenas criticas así que creo que debes escribir genial, así que podrías decirme el nombre de algún fic que hayas escrito para poder leer?

Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por tu rr.

Tomoyosita : gracia por leer mi historia, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

Mariafelton : pues si me demore un poco pero ya esta el capitulo aquí, espero que te guste gracias por tu rr.

RociRadcliffe : tus rr nunca molestan!!! Todo lo contrario son una gran ayuda, gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que este también te guste.

Potty: gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que este también te guste gracias por tu rr.

lunatipola : que bueno que te gusto, ojala este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu rr.

sam93: hay que bueno que te gusto mi fic!!! Espero que este capitulo también te guste

S. Lily Potter : que bueno que te gusto, y aquí esta el capitulo para que se te calme la desesperación, gracia por tu rr.

Shezid : que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este también te guste y que tus dudas se aclaren, gracias por tu rr.

AstridMalfoy : te hice llorar!!! Lo siento XD espero que este capitulo también te guste gracias por tu rr.

verito felton : que bueno que te encanto !!! Espero que este capitulo también te guste gracias por tu rr.

pau : que bueno que te guste tanto i historia, espero que esta capitulo también t guste.

Abin : que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y si tienes razón ya no quedan tantos capítulos, espero que te guste este capitulo gracias por tu rr.

Mariz Black : que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y gracias por entenderme y esperarme, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Ojos de cielo y Pecosa**

Capitulo diez

"Felicidades Draco" "que este sea un muy buen año para ti" "este será un gran año para la empresa" felicitaciones de parte de sus socios, abrazos de parte de sus amigos y uno que otro conocido, iban y venían, a lo cual Draco contestaba con una mirada perdida, un apretón de manos, y un leve movimiento de cabeza. Pero ciertamente todo lo hacía más por inercia que por un verdadero sentimiento de afecto.

Toda la gente parecía tan inmersa en la celebración, que al parecer nadie se percató de lo ocurrido entre Ginny y Draco, pero este último no hacía más que pensar en lo acontecido tan sólo segundos atrás, la imagen de la pelirroja seguía en su mente, estaba condenadamente confundido, y la confusión era una de las cosas que más le desagradaba al rubio, odiaba tener tantas interrogantes en su cabeza, y hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan confundido "¿Qué hacía ella aquí?" se preguntaba una y mil veces. Pero había más preguntas que a pesar de no haberlas formulado, sabía que tarde o temprano todas esas dudas seguirían confundiéndolo aún más… ¿por qué había bailado con ella? ¿Por qué sintió que la conocía como a nadie pensó llegar a conocer algún día, ¿por qué sentía que ella lo conocía más de lo que él se conocía a si mismo? ¿Y por qué le encantó y a la vez le desconcertó esa sensación de regocijo y calidez que la chica le había transmitido con tan sólo mirarlo? No sabía que contestar a esas preguntas, pero tampoco estaba completamente seguro de que querer responderlas. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que tarde o temprano todas aquellas interrogantes tendrían que ser resueltas, así que lo primero que se le vino a la mente después de procesar todo lo que recién había ocurrido, fue salir corriendo en busca de una explicación, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Antes de recibir un abrazo más salió disparado en la misma dirección que Ginny, atravesó el salón, salió a la puerta principal, bajó las escaleras, corrió por el jardín y abrió los inmensos portones que daban al exterior, salió a la calle, pero sintió una terrible frustración al ver a la pelirroja desaparecer hacia algún lugar que él no tenía idea.

Con una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo al no poder hablar con la chica, decidió volver a la casa y preguntarle a Catherine por la pelirroja, apenas la encontró la tomó de un brazo "delicadamente" y la separó de un grupo de chicas con las que estaba conversando, llevándola a un lugar más apartado

-Draco ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Catherine un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su primo

-¿Qué hacía la Weasley aquí?-le preguntó impaciente

-¿Ginny? Eh…la conocí hace algún tiempo y nos hicimos amigas, así que la invité a la fiesta

-no te creo, dime donde la conociste

-¿por qué tantas preguntas?

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-preguntó Blaise que acababa de llegar

-lo que pasa es que Draco está muy alterado preguntándome por Gin, no me cree que la conocí hace algún tiempo y que la invité

-tu le crees?-le preguntó Draco a Blaise- es la Weasley

-claro que le creo-respondió Blaise- además Ginny es muy simpática

-estoy seguro de que me ocultan algo, pero no se preocupen, me lo digan o no, de todas formas lo voy a descubrir-dijo con tono amenazante.

-Draco por favor, no hay nada que descubrir, conocí a Ginny, nos hicimos amigas y la invite a la fiesta, ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?

-a mi parecer nada-dijo Narcisa que se acababa de incorporara a la conversación –incluso a ti te vi bailando con ella hijo, eso si es extraño- le dijo Narcisa a Draco mientras lo miraba divertida.

-mamá, conozco esa mirada, no empieces con tus suposiciones

-yo no he dicho nada Draco-dijo mientras continuaba sonriendo-mejor ven acá y dale un abrazo a tu madre- Draco un poco sonrojado se acercó a Narcisa y la abrazó.

Ginny se estaba congelando sentada en el columpio del jardín trasero de la madriguera. Hacía más de una hora que se había aparecido en la casa de sus padres, podría haber ingresado de inmediato a la casa, pero no quería tener que enfrentar las mil y un preguntas que le harían sus hermanos, que para la mala suerte de Ginny se encontraban celebrando junto a su madre. Así que decidió esperar a que se marcharan, o al menos que se fueran a dormir, para así poder subir silenciosamente a su recamara y no tener que hablar con nadie.

Después de aproximadamente treinta minutos, sus hermanos junto con sus esposas comenzaron a salir de la casa" por fin" pensó Ginny que ya tenía los labios morados producto del frío que hacía. Al instante en que Ron salió de la casa, Ginny entro por la puerta de la cocina segura de que ya nadie podría verla, pero se equivocó, porque en las escaleras se topo de frente con Hermione que venía seguida de su madre.

-Ginny ¿que haces aquí?- le preguntó la esposa de Ron-hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó hermione mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

-pues bien gracias-contesto Ginny

-hija ¿que te pasa?-le preguntó Molly mirándola detenidamente

Y entonces ginny no aguantó más y rompió a llorar dispuesta a contarle todo a su madre y a Hermione.

Al día siguiente despertó con una extraña sensación de cansancio y angustia, y al repasar los hechos acontecidos en la noche anterior se sintió aun peor. Lo bueno fue que le contó toso a su madre y también a su amiga Hermione, así que al menos ya no se sentía angustiada por haberle ocultado lo de su "trabajo" a su mamá, que si bien en un principio todo le pareció un tremendo lío, después terminó por darle todo su a poyo a su hija, al igual que Hermione, quien sabiamente le dijo que "todo pasa por algo" y talvez tenía razón, talvez sí existía un motivo por el cual todo aquello había ocurrido, de todas formas era mejor pensar eso, en vez que lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza de Ginny "quiero matarme", no paraba de repetir mentalmente, pero después recordó las palabras de su amiga de cabello enmarañado y pensó que no ganaba nada estando tirada en la cama con pensamientos suicidas, martirizándose por lo que no fue, porque lamentablemente el "hubiera" no existe…Así que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad salió de la cama y fue a darse una ducha. Después de de que el agua casi fría corrió por su cuerpo aproximadamente por veinte minutos, salió del cuarto de baño , se vistió con ropa cómoda, y se dispuso a bajar para comer algo. Estaba lista para ir a la cocina cuando sintió que en algún lugar de su habitación el teléfono celular estaba sonando, después de una rápida búsqueda lo encontró tirado bajo la cama

-alo?- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-_Weasley?_-dijeron del otro lado del teléfono

-sí ¿con quien hablo?- preguntó siendo incapaz de reconocer la voz

-_soy Pansy_

-ah, hola pansy ¿ya llegaste a Londres?

-_sí, acabo de llegar, ahora voy camino a la mansión, pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo estuvieron estos tres meses?_- preguntó Pansy como si se tratara de un trabajo cualquiera. Ginny estuvo a punto de decir: "pues fíjate que a pesar de todo fue genial, incluso quede completamente maravillada con tu marido que hombre ¿no?" pero se limitó a contestar con un "bastante bien"- _necesito más detalles Ginny_- dijo Pansy-_hable con Ágata y me dijo que Draco no hizo ningún viaje, así que tuviste que pasar tres meses con él ¿fue muy terrible?_

"en un principio me ponía muy nerviosa y sinceramente no me caía muy bien que digamos, pero terminé amándolo" pensó la pelirroja

-no fue tan malo-contesto finalmente.

- _y tu ahora donde estas?_

-estoy en mi casa, anoche después de la fiesta en casa de Narcisa, me vine para acá

-perfecto, entonces yo ahora llegare y le diré a Draco que estaba con mis padres, espera…¿tu fuiste a la fiesta de Narcisa?

-si…pero no fui como tu…o sea…fui como Ginny Weasley

-¿que?, pero por qué hiciste eso

-lo que pasa es que Catherine me descubrió y Narcisa también entonces me invitaron

-genial ahora se me van a venir encima la tonta de Catherine y mi adorada suegrita…perfecto-ironizó pansy

-no tienes por que hablar así de ella, son muy simpáticas

-pero mira nada más así que te hiciste intima amiga de esas dos…bueno era de esperarse…el punto es que supuestamente yo no fui a ninguna fiesta cierto?

-cierto

-entonces con mayor razón le diré a Draco que estaba en casa de mis padres

-bien pensado-dijo Ginny pensando que esa era una de las conversaciones más extrañas que había tenido en toda su vida

-no puedo dejar de preguntarte algo-dijo Pansy con tono risueño

-pregúntame-le dijo Ginny esperando que la conversación terminara luego

-y como te fue con draco en la parte…ya sabes…íntima

-si quieres saber si me acosté con Draco, pues la respuesta es no, nunca podría hacer algo sí ¡¡¡por merlín!!!

-jajá sabía que no lo harías…eres demasiado buena para hacer algo así…en fin, ya deposité el dinero en tu cuenta, cualquier cosa me llamas, adiós-se despidió Pansy como si acabara de terminar un importante negocio

-adiós-dijo Ginny pensando que ahora si la farsa había terminado.

Cuando Pansy llego a la Mansión , con una cara de fastidio que no se la quitaba nadie, Draco inmediatamente fue a recibirla muy contento, lo cual a Pansy le extraño de sobremanera, pues su marido nunca había sido muy cariñoso con ella, así que cuando le abrió la puerta de auto y la ayudo a bajar para después darle un afectuoso abrazo seguido de un beso digno de cualquier película romántica, Pansy se quedo de piedra por varios segundos hasta que Draco le preguntó

-¿me extrañaste?

"_Ni siquiera un poco cariño, pero al parecer tu sí que no puedes vivir sin mí" _pensó para luego contestar

-claro que te extrañe amor-dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-¿y donde estabas?-le preguntó

-estaba en casa de mis padres, y tu?

-con mi mamá, pero ven entremos a la casa-dijo mientras la abrazaba-¿cambiaste de perfume?-le preguntó al sentir un aroma intenso no muy agradable, acostumbrado al aroma de flores y frutas que su esposa solía tener.

" de seguro la weasley tenía un perfume horrendo al cual Draco se acostumbro" pensó Pansy

-no, es el mismo de siempre-dijo con naturalidad, pero Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

A la hora de la cena Draco se extraño al ver que Pansy no había cocinado nada, teniendo en consideración que había estado fuera de la casa toda la semana

-no cocinaste nada hoy pansy'-le preguntó

-cocinar, ¿yo?- que te pasa draco sabes que odio cocinar-dijo pansy como si Draco estuviera mal de la cabeza

Draco inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal, pero pensó que talvez eran ideas suyas así que lo dejó pasar, pero claro, distintos acontecimientos hacían que volviera a retomar su idea de que algo estaba mal, como por ejemplo cuando se fueron a dormir, y Pansy inmediatamente se puso del lado de la cama que ahora era de draco, él le preguntó si no quería dormir del otro lado pero pansy le dijo que porque tendría que cambiar de lado si siempre habían dormido así. Y a la mañana siguiente pansy despertó enterrada en las sábanas y muy desordenada, todo lo contrario a como últimamente despertaba, pero de nuevo Draco pensó que era una tontería preocuparse por cosas tan mínimas. Lo que si o pudo pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de draco fue cuando le dijo a Pansy que irían a almorzar con Narcisa, la chica inmediatamente comenzó a reclamar, diciendo que su madre la odiaba y que no se llevaban bien y que ella prefería quedarse en la casa antes que ir a comer con su suegra.

Los días pasaban y la inquietudes de Draco aumentaban a cada minuto, sabía que algo muy extraño estaba pasando, pero aun no tenía muy claro que podía ser, aunque en su cabeza había miles de hipótesis, pero ninguna estaba muy cerca de la realidad. Draco a cada minuto se preguntaba porque su esposa había cambiado tanto y ahora volvía a ser como antes, no se podía explicar que demonios había ocurrido, así que decidió ir a ver a Catherine, dispuesta a no volver sin una respuesta.

Ginny había ido a visitar a Catherine, la rubia la había llamado muy alarmada diciéndole que "algo terrible" había sucedido y que necesitaba hablar con ella. Apenas Catherine le dijo esto, miles de ideas comenzaron a pasar por su mente y ninguna era muy positiva que digamos, así que rápidamente se apareció en el departamento de cath

-hola Catherine ¿qué pasó?.

-hay Ginny…lo que pasa es que…es terrible no que qué hacer!!!-decía mientras no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el departamento

-Catherine cálmate-comenzó a decir la pelirroja-siéntate y dime que pasó

-lo que pasa es que…anoche salí a cenar con Blaise- comenzó a decir Catherine-y pues todo iba muy bien, comimos, conversamos, incluso bailamos, todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que sirvieron el postre

-que paso con el postre

-no paso nada con el postre sino que en el postre todo cambio

-¿a que te refieres?-preguntó la pelirroja que hasta el momento no entendía casi nada

-durante el postre…tomo mi mano izquierda me miró a los ojos…y me dijo… "¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

-¡¡¡Catherine eso es genial!!!- le dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba- felicitaciones ¡¡¡te vas a casar!!!

-aun no le he dicho que sí-dijo Catherine mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿que?, acaso le dijiste que no, porque si es así juro que te golpeo-Catherine, negó con la cabeza- y entonces? No me digas que le dijiste "lo voy a pensar"-Catherine asintió avergonzada- oh por favor, en que siglo vives?, ni siquiera mi mamá dijo "lo voy a pensar" cuando mi papá le dijo que se quería casar con ella, ¿por que hiciste eso?

-porque es verdad, no se si estoy lista para casarme…otra vez

-nunca hemos hablado de tu matrimonio y creo que este es el momento adecuado ¿no crees?

-tienes razón, no he hablado de eso con casi nadie

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu esposo?

-se llamaba Ewan Geller-dijo Cath al tiempo que sonreía-trabajada junto con Draco en la empresa de artículos de Quidditch.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casada con el?

-no mucho, menos de un año. Nos casamos porque yo tenía tres meses de embarazo, aunque de todas formas nos amábamos. El murió cuando Emily tenía un mes- dijo al tiempo en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- murió en un accidente aéreo, siempre le gustó pilotear avionetas, y un día se estrelló… murió al instante

-lo siento mucho-dijo Ginny mientras le tomaba un a mano

-gracias, aunque de todas formas ya ha pasado bastante tiempo,¿no crees?

-pues sí, y no tiene nada de malo que reconstruyas tu vida

-talvez tienes razón- dijo Catherine mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas-¡no puedo creer que Blaise me haya pedido matrimonio!-dijo Catherine como si recién se diera cuenta de lo importante que eso era.

-hasta que te das cuata-dijo Ginny mientras reías- y tienes que apurarte en darle tu respuesta

-sí creo que hoy mismo voy a ir a verlo. Y tu ginny tienes que ser mi madrina de matrimonio ¿de acuerdo?

-claro que sí-dijo Ginny- felicitaciones señora Zabini.

Después cuando ambas estaban tomando un café ginny decidió preguntarle a cath sobre la fiesta.

-y Draco te preguntó algo en la fiestas?-preguntó Ginny mostrando más interés del que quería.

-estuvo a punto de ahorcarnos para que le dijéramos que estaba pasando- dijo Catherine recordando la cara de furia que tenía su primo la noche de la fiesta-comenzó a llenarnos de preguntas a Narcisa, a Blaise, y a mi.

-¿y ustedes que le dijeron?- dijo Ginny imaginándose lo peor.

-no te preocupes, no le dijimos nada, aunque lo más seguro es que Draco este muy cerca de descubrir la verdad.

-no puede ser, talvez debería irme a otro país en donde Draco nunca me encuentre, eso sería una buena idea, podría irme a…a Tailandia, o a…

-Ginny no puedes andar escapando y escondiéndote toda tu vida- le dijo Catherine

- ¿y que quieres que haga? Que valla donde draco y le diga "oh sabes que, durante tres meses me hice pasar por tu esposa, sí es raro que no te hallas dado cuenta…supongo que el tomar pastillas todos los días hacía que me viera idéntica a pansy, el único problema fue que me enamoré de ti" no puedo hacer eso

-Ginny…-dijo Cath mientras palidecía

-¡que!

-date vuelta

-que?-dijo Ginny mientras giraba la cabeza

-¿que acabas de decir Weasley? Preguntó draco que acababa de aparecerse en el departamento de Catherine. Ginny sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y apenas escucho cuando la taza de café se le cayó de las manos y re rompió en mil pedazos

-draco yo…

-tu que Weasley ¿ah?, que me vas a decir, ni se te ocurra decir que lo sientes- le dijo Draco rojo de la ira

-pues sí aunque no lo creas lo siento, lamento haberte mentido, pero no pensé que las cosas iban a salir así y de veras lo siento mucho

-pues no te creo una sola palabra comadreja, por que lo hiciste?, que ganabas con todo esto- le dijo Draco mientras ala agarraba de los hombros tan fuerte que incluso le hacía daño- no me digas, mejor déjame adivinarlo, dinero? Era eso lo que querías pobretona

-Draco para por favor- le rogó Catherine tratando de separarlo de la pelirroja- les estas haciendo daño

-¿más daño del queme hizo a mi?- gritó furioso haciendo que la pequeña emily comenzara a llorar

-ya deja de gritar Draco por dios- dijo Catherine para luego ir a buscar a emily, momento que la pelirroja aprovecho para salir corriendo del departamento, pero Draco la siguió

-y ahora vas a escapar- le gritaba Draco mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras

-déjame en paz por favor- decía Ginny mientras seguía corriendo, cada vez más rápido- ahora quieres que te deje tranquila, después de todo lo que hiciste, pues déjame decirte que no va a ser tan fácil, estas conciente que puedes ir a Azkaban por lo que hiciste?-dijo Draco cuando por fin la alcanzó- ¡y ten por seguro que no descansaré hasta meterte en prisión!- le dijo draco, entonces Ginny se soltó de él que nuevamente la había agarrado de los hombros y salió corriendo a la calle, pero no se fijó que un auto venía a muy alta velocidad, y cuando Ginny fue a cruzar la calle el auto la atropelló.

Creen que Ginny sobrevivirá a esta terrible accidente?

Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo

Muchas gracias por leer y hacerme saber lo que piensan

Y ya saben como hoy es mi cumple a mandar reviews!!!


	11. capitulo once

Hola, lamento haberme tardado, pero debo decir que estaba disfrutando de mis últimos días de vacaciones, sí porque ayer comencé a ir al colegio nuevamente, de vuelta a la realidad de nuevo. Pero primero Quero darles las gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, 24 reviews!!! Estaba alucinando de la felicidad, al parecer voy a tener que estar de cumpleaños más seguido…también muchas gracias a todas las personas que me saludaron por mi cumpleaños, Mil gracias!!!

Y ahora respondo reviews:

Lucía: jajá tantas suplicas por Dios! Me demoré bastante pero al menos está un poquito más largo que el anterior eso ayuda? Espero que si. Muchas gracias por saludarme para mi cumpleaños  espero que este capitulo te guste

Tomoyosita: lamento dejarte con la duda, pero espero que este capitulo te guste gracias por tu review

lunatipola : hola gracias por el saludo de cumpleaños. ¿También eres de chile? ¿Como sabes si somos vecinas? XD espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por tu review.

D. de Malfoy : ¿te emocionaste con el capitulo anterior? Genial!!! Espero que este capitulo también t guste gracias por tu review

sam93 : si draco fue bastante malo con nuestra pelirroja desafortunada, pero pronto las cosas van a cambiar... gracias por tu review

Mione N. Malfoy : hay que linda gracias por confiar en mi , espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado gracias por tu review

S. Lily Potter: ¡¡¡No te arranques el pelo!!! Dios no sabía que mi fic tenía esas consecuencias O.O pero de todas formas muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo te guste

Lia Du Black: te aseguro que Ginny no va a quedar amnésica...aún

Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo te guste

ARI THE SNAPE: dinamitar mi casa!!! Rayos esto de escribir fics se esta volviendo peligroso, me amenazan con ataques cardiacos, con ataques de nerviosismo incluso con jalarse el pelo hasta quedar calva y ahora me van a dinamitar la casa, talvez me cambie de pasatiempo… Gracias por tu saludo de cumple y bueno estuve el 16 pero igual muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo

Ah por cierto, me dio mucha risa tu review

Shezid: holas aqui respondo tus dudas

Lo del vestido, la verdad es que nunca pensé que Draco lo había visto antes, aunque el asunto del vestido aun no esta resuelto.

Narcisa sin duda hubiese mandado a cualquier otra chica a azkaban, pero digamos Ginny está algo así como "protegida" por el contenido que hay en el escritorio, pero aun no te puedo decir que es eso.

Y draco si sentía algo por Ginny antes del incidente, algo que ni siquiera él sabía muy bien que era, pero un sentimiento al fin y al cabo

Y con respecto a pansy en este capítulo sabrás, aunque no todo a terminado con ella todavía digamos que tendrá un pequeño castigo

Espero que este capitulo te guste

RociRadcliffe: la verdad es que a pesar de poner todo mi esfuerzo siempre me tardo casi un mes en publicar, pero bueno es mi primer fic y tenme un poquito de consideración no?

Espero que este capitulo te guste

Abin: gracias por tu felicidades y gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

SarhitaPotter: hay que bueno que te gusta mi historia, muchas gracias por tu review, Ginny también es mi personaje favorito 

Espero que te guste este capitulo

Emma: gracias por tu review, y te aseguro que Draco después de esto cambiara

Espero que te guste este capitulo

Janethmalfoy: que bueno que te gusta mi historia ¿de lo mejor que haz leído? eso si que es un gran honor. Y quédate tranquila porque estos dos no van a tener una reconciliación muy fácilmente

Espero que te guste este capitulo

Sophie: no actualicé muy pronto que digamos pero al menos ya está aquí gracias por tu review y espero que esta capitulo te guste

michelle felton: ahora vas a saber que pasa, que bueno que te gusta mi fic

Espero que este capitulo también te guste gracias por tu review

Meluu: hola niña como estas espero que escribiendo tu fic que está genial gracias por tu review y ojala que este capitulo también te guste

Fiosol: gracias por tu review que bueno que te gusta mi historia, y pues pansy tendrá un pequeño castigo más adelante

Espero que te guste este capitulo

Mariz Black: gracias por el saludo de cumpleaños y gracias por tu review y ya esta el capitulo aquí tarde un poco pero ya está ojala te guste

marina!!!: feliz cumple atrasado para ti también ¿en que año naciste? A lo mejor tenemos casi la misma edad.

Espero que te guste este capitulo gracias por tu review

Favila Thyferra: jajá tu review me dio mucha risa. Merlín si que tienes una gran imaginación

Y con respecto a mis problemas pues gracias por preocuparte, pero gracias a Dios todo está bien 

Cada vez me tienta más lo de los mellizos, pero bueno talvez al final hago un prologo o algo así para que no se queden si existencia

Y pues claro que criticas muy bien, sirven de mucho tus comentarios, y cuando quieras te ayudo con tus fics

Y lo último ¿Qué acaso te metiste en mi mente, manejas legeremancia? Es malo leer pensamientos ajenos ¬¬ lo digo porque la idea que tenía antes era hacer que Draco fuera al lugar donde trabaja Ginny y que ahí fuera descubriendo todo, pero al final opte por el Drama y parece que no estuvo tan mal

Gracias por tu gran review y espero que este capitulo te guste

Nia-loka: gracias por las felicidades y cumplí 17 años. Espero qe este capitulo te guste. Gracias por tu review

Vanesa: lo se, lo se, me demoro demasiado entre un capitulo y el siguiente, pero bueno es mi primer fic y pues no soy muy experta, espero que este capitulo te guste

Gracias por tu review

**Ojos de cielo y Pecosa**

Capitulo once:

…_I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine_

_  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes…_

-No- dijo por enésima vez- aún no.

-Ya ha pasado más de una hora, no crees que sería conveniente que…

-¡te dije que no!- gritó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿qué estas esperando?- preguntó la rubia con sus manos en las caderas, tratando de verlo a los ojos, pero le fue imposible.- ¿acaso piensas que de un momento a otro todo volverá a la normalidad, que ella se recuperará así como si nada? Pues déjame decirte que no lo creo.

-no me digas eso Catherine, ya se que soy el culpable de todo…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-yo no dije eso Draco- se apresuró a decir- lo único que quiero es que me dejes llamar a su mamá para avisarle lo que ocurre, tiene derecho a saber que le pasa a su hija ¿no crees?

-¿y qué saca con venir a sentarse aquí junto a todos los imbéciles de sus hermanos, si de todas formas no tenemos idea de qué está pasando ahí?-dijo mientras señalaba la sala de emergencias en donde Ginny se encontraba ya hacía más de una hora- no quiero que los Weasley vengan a matarme, ya tengo suficiente con lo que pasó…aunque pensándolo bien…no sería tan grave que me aturdieran a golpes, así por lo menos no estaría conciente de lo que pasa

-Draco no seas infantil- dijo Catherine enojada- por lo menos déjame llamar a Blaise

-¿a ese traidor???- dijo Draco furioso- apuesto a que él lo sabía todo y el muy imbécil no me dijo nada…y después dice ser mi amigo…desgraciado

-Draco por favor deja de decir estupideces, si Blaise no te dijo nada fue porque yo se lo pedí así que si te tienes que enojar con alguien entonces que sea conmigo- dijo desafiante. Draco hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que no le importaba nada, y Catherine aprovechó para llamar a Blaise, el cual en menos de cinco minutos estaba en el hospital, el problema fue que apenas Draco lo vio, sin importar lo que Catherine le había dicho se abalanzó contra él y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa a punto de estrangularlo.

-¿por qué si estabas enterado de todo no me dijiste NADA?- gritó mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Blaise.

-¡Draco suéltalo!-chilló Catherine desesperada

-¿no se suponía que eras mi amigo? ¿Ah? ¡Contéstame imbécil!!!

-no…puedo…res…respirar…-trató de decir el moreno mientras su cara comenzaba a ponerse azul. Draco aflojó un poco las manos pero no lo soltó del todo, sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar.- No te lo dije porque Catherine me lo pidió…-habló entrecortadamente- además yo me enteré hace muy poco, no tenía caso que te lo dijera…de todas formas te enterarías y…

-pero pude haberme enterado antes!!!- gritó furioso volviendo a apretarle el cuello.

-¡Draco para, lo estás asfixiando!-gritó Catherine tratando de separar las manos del rubio del cuello de su prometido, pero Draco apretaba con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible moverlo.

-tu…eres mi…a…amigo-dijo Blaise

-eras mi amigo, ya no, recuérdalo-dijo Draco colérico

-como quieras…el caso es que…cualquier cosa que Cath me pida…yo…trataré de hacerlo…como sea…

Catherine se sintió tan feliz con aquella declaración que sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde empujó a Draco a un lado, el cual también había quedado muy impresionado con las palabras de su ex mejor amigo, así que había bajado la guardia momentáneamente, entonces Catherine tomó a Blaise de la cara y lo besó efusivamente, cuando se separaron por falta de aire, y después del ataque de tos de Blaise, este dijo-creo que podré acostumbrarme a ser estrangulado por tu primo si obtengo tan agradable recompensa- Catherine le sonrió y Draco murmuró algo como "par de cursis".

Segundos después la puerta de la sala de emergencias se abrió de par en par dando paso uno de los encargados de la salud de Ginny, Draco inmediatamente se puso de pie esperando noticias de la pelirroja

-¿ustedes son sus familiares?-preguntó el medimago

-somos sus amigos-se apresuró a contestar Catherine

-¿su familia ya está enterada?

-Sí… vienen en camino-mintió la chica, le avergonzaba decir que aun no les habían avisado nada

-la señorita Weasley, esta en estado de coma además sufrió graves contusiones que podrían tener terribles consecuencias, no les voy a mentir, pero necesitamos esperar que despierte para ver como está

-¿y cuales podrían ser esas consecuencias?- preguntó Blaise

-dentro de las consecuencias que trae consigo un accidente de esta magnitud las más comunes son desprendimiento de retina, lo que significaría una ceguera temporal, también podría presentar cierto grado de amnesia. Por otro lado hay secuelas que no son pasajeras, la señorita Weasley podría quedar paralítica o en el peor de los cosas no despertar del coma en el que se encuentra.

-Dios mío-dijo Catherine mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el pasillo- pero ¿hay esperanzas de que despierte?-preguntó

-la señorita Weasley es joven y aparentemente sana, por lo que si hay posibilidades de que despierte, pero no sabemos cuando.

Draco no dijo nada, solamente se quedo viendo la ropa del medimago que estaba toda manchada de sangre, lo que él no sabía era que él también tenía las manos y la camisa con la sangre de Ginny.

-ahora la vamos a trasladar a una habitación y tendremos que esperar-dijo el doctor antes de entrar nuevamente a la sala de emergencias

-voy a llamar a la señora Weasley- dijo Catherine- ya vengo.

Molly Weasley estaba en la cocina junto a Hermione tratando de enseñarle a cocinar, pero al parecer la chica no tenía muchas habilidades, ya que a pesar que había leído todos los libros de cocina que encontró, el estofado seguía saliendo completamente quemado del horno

-¿Por qué no podemos usar algún hechizo?-preguntó cansada de estar cocinando todo el día

-la comida debe ser preparada sin magia, así es más saludable y sabrosa además que si ocupas algún hechizo no queda muy…OH por dios no puede ser- dijo Molly mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro con una profunda expresión de angustia

-que pasa?- pregunto Hermione , pero entonces vio hacía donde miraba Molly y entonces lo vio, el reloj indicaba que Ginny estaba en peligro de muerte. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y la señora Weasley corrió a contestar.

Cuando las puertas de la sala de emergencias se abrieron de par en par, Draco, como impulsado por un resorte, inmediatamente se puso en pie.

-¿adonde la llevan?- preguntó apenas notó que la trasladaban a un ascensor

-la vamos a llevar a una habitación en donde permanecerá en observaciones- le respondió uno de los hombres vestidos de blanco.

Draco sin detenerse a pensar los siguió, los siguió con la vista clavada en Ginny, que se encontraba muy pálida lo que hacía que su cabello se viese aún mas rojo, y Draco tuvo la sensación de que se veía indefensa y menuda.

Una vez que llegaron a una habitación en donde una de las dos ventanas daba al corredor, los medimagos le dijeron a Draco que cualquier reacción que Ginny presentara, debía comunicarles de inmediato a las enfermeras o a ellos, Draco asintió aún con la mirada fija en la pelirroja, la cual dormía profundamente.

Apenas los medimagos se marcharon Draco cerró las persianas de la ventana que daba al corredor y abrió las cortinas de la ventana con vista al exterior para que entrara un poco de luz, luego acercó una silla al lado derecho de Ginny y se sentó a su lado, después de estar observándola durante bastante tiempo susurro

-lo siento Weasley, no quería que esto te pasara.

-Oh mi niña que te pasó-dijo la señora Weasley que acababa de entrar a la habitación seguida de Hermione

-¿Malfoy que haces aquí?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

-yo…-Draco inmediatamente apenas vio entrara a las dos mujeres se separó de Ginny, no pensó que tendría que enfrentarlas-lo que pasa es que…

-Ginny sufrió un accidente-comenzó a decir Catherine que acababa de llegar- la atropellaron

-santo Dios…y ¿cómo está?-preguntó Herms

-Ginny está en coma, pero debemos esperar a que despierte para saber realmente como está

La señora weasley se acercó a la cama de su hija y la abrazó mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro-todo va a estar bien mi pequeña-comenzó a decirle- yo estoy aquí contigo.

-Ron y los gemelos ya vienen en camino- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Draco fijamente

-si estás insinuando que me tengo que ir- dijo Draco-no lo voy a hacer

-yo no he dicho nada Malfoy-le contestó Hermione la cual iba a seguir hablando pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a un angustiado Ron.

Blaise se percató que Draco tenía la camisa con la sangre de Ginny así que disimuladamente sin que nadie lo notara, salvo Draco, tomó su varita y lo limpió. Draco a pesar que en esos momento lo odiaba, se sintió muy agradecido por ese detalle

-que le pasó a Ginny?-preguntó Ron, pero de pronto vio a Draco y su cara alcanzó la tonalidad de su cabello- ¿Qué hace este aquí?- dijo mientras lo miraba con una profunda mirada de odio- ¿tu le hiciste esto a mi hermana imbécil?- dijo mientras se tiraba encima de el- habla idiota ¿que le hiciste?- dijo al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en la nariz

-Ron ya cálmate- le dijo Hermione- hay algo que debes saber…y creo que sería mejor que te fueras Malfoy-le dijo la castaña más bien dándole un concejo que una orden.

Draco miró por última vez a Ginny y salió de la habitación seguido de Catherine y Blaise, los cuales se tomaron la molestia de despedirse de la señora weasley, Draco simplemente abrió la puerta y salió, pero se encontró con Fred y George los cuales lo miraron con odio y estuvieron a punto de molerlo a golpes de no haber sido por Blaise que se interpuso entre Draco y los gemelos mientras les decía que Draco no era el culpable.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital, sinceramente ninguno tenía intenciones de irse, pues le habían tomado un especial cariño a la pelirroja.

-le dije a tu mamá lo que pasó-dijo Catherine, Draco simplemente asintió-¿la esperamos aquí?

-yo creo que es lo mejor-dijo Blaise

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó Narcisa a la cafetería, Cath y Blaise se fueron para que madre e hijo pudieran hablar tranquilos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó

-la atropellaron…está en coma hay que esperar a que despierte

-¿y tu como estás?

-para que mentir-dijo Draco- no me siento bien… me siento muy culpable, siento que soy el único responsable de esto, que Ginny está así por mi culpa

-lamento decirte que ese sentimiento de culpa no te va a dejar tranquilo hasta que Ginebra despierte y te diga que te perdona

-lo se…es por eso que estoy aquí, esperando a que despierte.

-que Ginny que?-preguntó Ron cuando su esposa terminó de contarle lo que había pasado en los últimos tres meses

-no pienso repetir toda la historia nuevamente Ron.

-no puedo creerlo…

-pues créelo porque es la verdad

-Hola Ron, hola Herms

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione asombrada de ver a su amigo, hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía

-¿como está Ginny?

-está en coma-dijo Ron- y todo por culpa del imbécil de Malfoy

-¡QUE?- dijo Harry indignado- que tiene que ver ese idiota en todo esto

-nada, no tiene nada que ver-dijo Hermione- y no me mires así Ron

-¿lo estás defendiendo?-le preguntó el pelirrojo

-no, simplemente estoy siendo objetiva. Harry hay una larga historia que deberías saber

-voy a subir a ver a Ginebra ¿me acompañas?-preguntó Narcisa

-creo que es mejor que me quede aquí, recién estaban sus hermanos y…

-ah, por eso tienes la nariz así ¿no?- preguntó

-pues si

-nos vemos hijo cuídate

-adiós mamá

Cuando Narcisa se dirigía a la habitación en que estaba Ginny vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione hablando al final del pasillo, pero ellos no la vieron a ella, así que entró a la habitación y vio a la señora Weasley a un lado de la cama de su hija

-buenas tardes señora Weasley

-buenas tardes-dijo la mujer mientras trataba de reconocerla

-soy la madre de Draco, Narcisa mucho gusto- dijo mientras le extendía la mano a modo de saludo- lamento mucho lo de su hija, espero que se recupere muy pronto

-muchas gracias-dijo sinceramente Molly

- se que talvez no es el momento más adecuado para decirle esto, pero quiero que sepa que mi hijo no es una mala persona y que lamenta mucho todo lo que le esta pasando a su hija

-lo se, no se preocupe, son mis hijos los que están molestos con él, protegen mucho a su hermana menor

-lo entiendo

-pero yo no le guardo ningún rencor, es más, le agradezco mucho que se halla preocupado por mi hija

-eso es muy bueno saberlo-dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa- bueno, yo me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerla

-igualmente

-deseo que su hija se recupere lo más pronto posible

-muchas gracias

-hasta luego. Narcisa salió al pasillo y se encontró de frente con el trío dorado, Ron la miró con desprecio, Hermione le sonrió tímidamente y Harry fue el único que hablo

-buenas tardes

-buenas tardes Harry

-con su permiso, voy a ver a Ginny

- por su puesto, nos vemos

-adiós

Algunas horas más tarde Harry tuvo que volver al ministerio, los gemelos tuvieron que ir a cerrar su tienda y Hermione junto con Ron fueron a buscar a sus hijos, solamente la señora Weasley estaba en la habitación, así que Draco a aprovechó la oportunidad para ver nuevamente a Ginny

-permiso señora-dijo Draco

-adelante pasa-le dijo Molly

-lamento todo lo que está pasando yo…

-no te preocupes Draco, yo se que tu no querías que esto pasara

Catherine tuvo la grandiosa idea de avisarle a Pansy sobre el accidente de Ginny, eso si, omitiendo la parte que Draco sabía todo y que ahora mismo se encontraba en el hospital, así que cuando Pansy llegó al hospital , la misma Catherine la llevó a la habitación en que se encontraba Ginny

- que fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Pansy mientras se dirigían a la habitación en la cual se encontraba la pelirroja

- un auto la atropello

-no puede ser, pobrecita

-aquí es-dijo Catherine mientras sonreía maliciosamente

Pansy entro a la habitación pero se quedo de piedra al ver que Ginny no era la única persona ahí presente

- ¿Pansy?- preguntó Draco, y Catherine supo que estaba muy molesto- ¿por que estás aquí?

-¿por que estas tu aquí?- preguntó Pansy mientras retrocedía

- ¿por que crees?- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente- lo se todo Pansy TODO!- gritó mientras la tomaba de los hombros- y tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo mientras prácticamente la sacó arrastrando de la habitación- pero no aquí, vamos a la casa, con permiso señora Weasley

Una vez que ambos desaparecieron Catherine sonrió orgullosa de la idea que había tenido

-¿Por qué tan contenta?- preguntó Blaise-mientras le pasaba un café

- porque mi primo por fin se va a librar de esa mujer.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?-le preguntó con un tono tan tranquilo que hizo que Pansy se asustara aún más, si es que eso era posible

-bueno…yo

-¡DÍMELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- gritó Draco mientras la tomaba de los brazos como si quisiera que la chica reaccionara.

-¡NO ME GIRTES!

-y que quieres que haga ah? Que te traiga flores que te cante una canción que te suplique para que me expliques porque demonios me engañaste

-Draco por favor no te hagas el ofendido, se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero también se que no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada, tu y yo nunca nos hemos amado, así que prácticamente no hice nada que pudiera afectarte, ¿o acaso me vas a decir que te dolió mi traición?, por favor Draco no te hagas la victima

-no se trata de eso, pudiste habérmelo dicho, hablar conmigo…

-¿hablar? ¿Querías que hablara contigo?, no me hagas reír Draco, como querías que te hablara si nunca has sido capaz de escucharme, nunca durante estos tres años de falso matrimonio me has prestado la más mínima atención como quieres que te diga lo que pienso, lo que siento, si nunca estás aquí, que si no es la empresa es tu mamá, que si no e tu mamá es Catherine, o Blaise, o tus eternos viajes de "negocios", pero quien sabe que haces realmente en eso viajes, no soy imbécil Draco, y no puedo seguir así, esta no es la vida que quiero, apenas tengo veinticuatro años. Y se que tu también prefieres algo mejor

Draco no contestó inmediatamente, tomó asiento en el sillón de cuero que estaba en su despacho y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo mientras miraba el techo…"Pansy tiene razón" pensó "esto no es lo que quiero"

-¿y? ¿Que piensas?- le preguntó Pansy después de algunos segundos de interminable silencio.

-pienso que…estas en lo cierto…que no tiene caso continuar con este falso matrimonio, ya no hay nada que nos ate el uno al otro, mi padre murió y mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esto…

-lo más seguro es que mis padres me quieran matar pero ¿sabes que? no me importa, voy a vivir mi vida a mi manera y voy a ser feliz con quien amo…tu deberías hacer lo mismo

-¿que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó draco con la frente arrugada- yo soy feliz

-no digo que no lo seas- aclaró Pansy- es sólo que…te falta…tu otra mitad- comenzó a decir pansy sabiendo que se adentraba en un terreno peligroso, pero no le importo, a pesar de todo quería mucho a Draco- sabes? No elegí a Ginny para que me suplantara sólo porque fue la primera chica que se me ocurrió, te conozco Draco y sé cuales son tus sentimientos por ella

- que estas diciendo por favor yo no estoy enamorado de ella no es "mi otra mitad"- dijo mientras imitaba a Pansy

-yo nunca dije eso- le contestó pansy- pero bueno como tu lo acabas de decir…

-ya deja de decir estupideces y volvamos al asunto en el que estábamos ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien- dijo Pansy tratando de no reír "está tan enamorado" pensó- y entonces ¿que vamos a hacer?

- a mi parecer el divorcio es lo único que tenemos que hacer

- me parece perfecto- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa radiante, por fin podría casarse con su verdadero amor

- de acuerdo entonces mañana mismo iré al ministerio para…

- no es necesario- lo interrumpió Pansy- yo tengo los documentos necesario para el divorcio, solamente tienes que firmar

-¿desde cuando los tienes?-preguntó Draco sorprendido, pero divertido a la vez

-desde que nos casamos.

A la mañana siguiente Draco fue a primera hora al hospital para ver como estaba Ginny, cuando llegó sólo estaba presente la señora Weasley, quien al parecer se había quedado toda la noche ahí

-buenos días

-buenos días Draco- le saludo amablemente la mujer

-¿estuvo aquí todo la noche?

-si…pero sigue igual

-si quiere yo puedo quedarme aquí mientras usted va a su casa por algunos momentos

-gracias Draco-dijo la señora weasley- estuve conversándole casi toda la noche, hermione dijo que así habían más posibilidades de que despertara, ya sabes ella es muy inteligente

-lo sé- dijo Draco

-volveré pronto

-de acuerdo valla tranquila- dijo Draco

Cuando Molly se fue Draco se acercó a la cama de la pelirroja y la contemplo un momento ¿que podía decirle?, no estaba muy seguro, pero haría el intento

- según tu amiga la sabelotodo, es posible que si te hablamos despiertes más pronto…no se si tenga razón pero…que estoy diciendo claro que tiene la razón ¿no te aburre a veces? Yo no se si podría aguantar a alguien así, pero debo reconocer que es muy inteligente, no como yo… aún no puedo creer que durante tres meses te hiciste pasar por Pansy y yo no me di cuenta ¡tres meses! Aunque creo que una parte de mi sí lo sabía, pero tal vez me asustaba saber que estaba pasando realmente, y en eso tengo razón, cuando supe que eras tú, que a propósito comencé a sospecharlo el día de la fiesta de año nuevo, no supe que hacer, ni que pensar, ni que decir ¿me creerías si te digo que no recuerdo nada de lo que te dije? Pero estoy seguro que no fue nada muy agradable, de lo contrario no habrías salido huyendo de mi…lo siento mucho, no sabes lo culpable que me siento por todo esto ¿Qué voy a hacer si no despiertas? Necesito que abras tus ojos y me digas que todo estará bien, pero se que no puedo pedirte eso, de seguro me odias por todo lo que te dije y por casi haberte matado, pero hay mucha gente que te necesita tanto o más que yo, tu madre, tus hermanos, que a propósito casi me matan, pero bueno me lo merecía…Catherine y Blaise también están muy preocupados por ti, incluso mi mamá vino a verte, y también Potter claro, tu amado de siempre también te necesita...aún lo amas? No lo se, tampoco se si puedes escucharme, pero aun así necesito decirte que esperaré horas, días, años si es necesario para que despiertes, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, yo aquí te esperaré…

…_All this feels strange and untrue  
and I won't waste a minute without you…_

_(Snow patrol "open your eyes")_

**Espero que les halla gustado y que me cuenten lo que piensan dejándome muchos reviews**

**Besos**

**Xau.**


	12. Chapter 12

¡¡¡No saben cuanto lo siento!!! De veras que me siento muy mal por haber tardado tanto, pero es que parece que mi imaginación se fue a la china y no tenía intenciones de regresar y entonces tuve que ir a buscarla y el viaje se mi hizo largo, además que con el colegio se me va casi todo el tiempo, esto de que es mi último año es terrible…Lo peor es que el capitulo esta HORRIBLE, es el que menos me gusta de todos lo encuentro muy FOME sin nada emocionante, no se que me pasa, espero que esperen el siguiente capitulo porque les aseguro que ese va a estar mejor (si es que aún no se han olvidado de mi…) también les quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado, ¡no puedo creer que ya tengo 190! MIL GRACIAS y ahora respondo los del capitulo anterior

maria felton : lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero ya esta el capitulo, no es muy bueno pero no quería seguir esperando gracias por tu reviews nos vemos

abin : gracias por tu review y lamento haberme demorado tanto, espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito este capitulo

S. Lily Potter: no estas muy alejada de la realidad...espero que te guste este capitulo nos vemos.

Antea : es muy tierna tu idea aunque puse otr cosa ¬¬...pero bueno espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito el capitulo, nos vemos.

viktor jos krum : gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado un comentario, con lo que me tardo en actualizar...ni siquiera me merezco tantos reviews, ni siquiera que lean mi fic ! pero lo hacen y me siento muy feliz por eso, espero que te guste el capitulo y para tu tranquilidad, si tengo un buen juicio…

Janethmalfoy : gracias por tan lindo comentario, que me digan que es uno de los mejore fic que has leído me emociona casi hasta las lágrimas, espero que esta escoria de capitulo no afecte tu opinión, que estés bien nos vemos.

Malfoy-mortifaga : ¡si he escuchado la canción! me encanta snow patrol!!! Gracias por tu review que estés súper bien, nos vemos.

sam93 : me demore, ye mucho pero si seguí, espero que me sigas leyendo que estés muy bien y gracias por tu review.

Mariz Black : gracias por tu comentario. Me encanta ER aunque no lo veo siempre… espero que me sigas leyendo que estés muy bien nos vemos.

Valiitha : gracias por tu review y pues me demore demasiado, lo siento mucho, pero ya esta el capitulo, ojala te guste, y pues mi imaginación últimamente está bastante atrofiada…que estés bien nos vemos.

Tomoyosita : no pues si no iba a poner algo tan predecible, aunque durante mi crisis de imaginación estuve a punto…que estés muy bien y gracias por tu comentario.

Viviana : no, no mataré a Ginny...todavía XD gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos

.:$Raven$:. : mmm lamento decirte que me llamo camila, tengo 17 años y soy signo acuario XD

Alyssa L. Malfoy : ¡no! no quiero que te de un paro cardiaco por Merlín, espero que me sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por tu comentario tan lindo

muminSarita : gracias por tu comentario, esta muy lindo, y el dibujo me encantó, la canción del capítulo de año nuevo se llama Magic Works es de Patrick Doyle y es el soundtrack de harry potter y el cáliz de fuego.

natisluna : no actualicé muy rápido ,pero actualicé es pero que me sigas leyendo, que estés muy bien y gracias por tu review.

anya malfoy : gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te guste, que estés muy bien, nos vemos

Ginna Isabella Ryddle : debo decir que tu review me alegro mucho porque a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo me llegó un review más que fue el tuyo, muchas gracias

Y de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los reviews

**Ojos de cielo y pecosa**

Capítulo 12

Los segundos, las horas, los días, las semanas pasaban. Ya casi cuatro semanas habían pasado desde que Ginny cayó en ese profundo sueño del cual todavía no lograba despertar. Y junto con los segundos, los días y las semanas, había personas que permanecían ahí, esperando a que la pelirroja despertara, algunos más preocupados que otros, pero al fin y al cabo todos esperaban que la chica se alentara.

La señora Weasley prácticamente vivía en el hospital, día y noche estaba en la habitación de su hija, ya casi no comía, y menos dormía, sólo lo hacía cuando Draco le aseguraba que él se quedaría ahí. Secretamente, la persona en quien más confiaba Molly en esos momentos, era en él, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero sus intuiciones nunca fallaban.

Y cuando la señora Weasley se marchaba, Draco sentía la suficiente confianza como para conversar con la chica, o mejor dicho hablarle, aún no estaba muy seguro si es que ella podía escucharlo, pero le gustaba pensar que así era, y le contaba todo acerca de su vida, de sus años en el colegio y de su matrimonio que ya era parte del pasado. Le gustaba hablarle a la pelirroja, era como si a través de eso hubiera una conexión entre los dos.

Los problemas empezaban cuando las visitas de Draco se topaban con las de Harry, con el tan sólo hecho de verlo, Draco sentía que la sangre le hervía y ya varias veces se habían agarrado a golpes en el pasillo del hospital.

Todos los días los medimagos venían a hacerle distintos estudios a la chica, chequeaban si sus reflejos estaban bien, si había algún progreso, pero nunca había novedades.

Había un medimago que siempre venía, era francés, lo cual se notaba por su marcado acento. Draco lo odiaba, desde el momento en que lo vio con su cabellera castaña, sus dientes perfectos y sus ojos azules, supo que no se convertiría en su amigo, y lo odió aún más cuando le preguntó si Ginny era su novia, Draco estuvo tentado decirle que sí, haber si de una vez por todas se dejaba de molestar, pero finalmente le dijo la verdad. "es muy hegmosa" dijo mientras contemplaba a la pelirroja "ojala se recupegue pronto" Draco estuvo a punto de golpearlo ahí mismo, pero se contuvo por respeto a Ginny.

Y así transcurrían los días, sin muchas novedades.

El día en que Draco y Pansy tenían que ir al ministerio para cancelar definitivamente su matrimonio decidieron juntarse antes en un café para afinar los últimos detalles. Pansy en su interior estaba decidida a quedarse con la mitad de la fortuna de los Malfoy, no por nada había desperdiciado tres años de su vida estando casada con Draco, y ahora que por fin todo terminaría, algún beneficio quería obtener. Lástima que los planes de Draco no eran los mismos, ni siquiera parecidos a los de Pansy

-y…como vamos a hacerlo con las propiedades, las acciones…-preguntó Pansy tratando de sonar desinteresada, pero en su interior su corazón latía con fuerza

-simple-dijo Draco adivinando las intenciones de su ex esposa-lo tuyo es tuyo y lo mío es mió

-oh...-dijo Pansy ocultando a la perfección la rabia y frustración que sentía en esos momentos-claro, cada uno con lo suyo

-así es- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad- la separación de bienes es lo mejor que se ha inventado

-si…lo mejor que se ha inventado-dijo Pansy tratando de no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

Al día siguiente de anular su matrimonio Draco volvió a ir al hospital para ver a Ginny, la señora Weasley llevaba dos días en Francia, por lo que lo más seguro era que volvería al día siguiente.

Draco entró a la habitación y vio a Ginny, se veía igual que los últimos días, pálida e indefensa, incluso su cabello parecía más rojo de lo norma, después de hablarle por algunas horas, interrumpido en algunas ocasiones por Paul, el medimago francés, el cual entraba a la habitación sin ningún motivo aparente, según venía a ver como estaba, pero Draco sabía que solo quería saber si ya se había ido, lástima que Draco tenía pensado pasar la noche ahí, y así lo hizo, cuando ya era casi la una de la madrugada, Draco se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de Ginny.

Lo primero que sintió fue una mano más tibia que la otra…después una extraña sensación de cansancio y mareo, y cuando por fin logró abrir los ojos la desorientación fue máxima, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba. Trató de levantarse, pero al más mínimo intento de movimiento la cabeza le dolió a horrores, así que optó por quedarse inmóvil y tratar por medio de la vista descubrir en donde estaba. Las paredes color celeste de aquella habitación no se le hacían para nada conocidas, y menos esa cama sumamente incómoda, si no fuera por toda las pociones en una mesa a los pies de la cama, la pelirroja no hubiese tenido ninguna pista para saber donde estaba, "así que estoy en San Mungo" dijo para después recordar el accidente que había tenido…"Draco…" pensó con angustia al recordar que él ya sabía todo. Cuando por fin pudo mover la cabeza sin que le retumbaran los sesos, bajó la mirada y entonces lo vio, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy estaba ahí durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en su cama e incluso le tenía tomada una mano, se preguntó ¿por qué estaba ahí, no se suponía que la odiaba?, entonces su maldita conciencia le respondió que talvez sólo estaba ahí por compromiso más que por un sentimiento de afecto, "debe ser por eso" pensó con tristeza.

Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con sumo cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo, le encantaba ese cabello plateado y sedoso. Comenzó a recordar todo lo vivido en los últimos tres meses, nunca pensó que después de odiarlo durante años terminaría enamorada de él, al parecer era verdad que del amor al odio hay sólo un paso…

-no puedo creerlo!!!- gritaba con frustración

-¿Qué pasó mi amor?

-no me digas mi amor imbécil-dijo la chica más enojada aún

-pero entonces que te pasa

-¿que me pasa? ¿Quieres saber que me pasa?- dijo mientras le regalaba una mirada acecina al chico- pues resulta que nuestro maldito plan se fue a la mierda eso es lo que pasa

-¿que?! No puede ser ¿que paso?

-el imbécil de Draco quiso la separación de bienes, así que estoy igual que antes, mi fortuna no aumentó ni siquiera un solo peso

-pero Pansy como no se te ocurrió alegarle no se

-tu te callas y te vas de mi casa ahora mismo idiota, bueno para nada

-pero…

-nada de peros, que te LARGUES!!!- chilló Pansy.

Una vez que el chico se fue, Pansy comenzó a tirara todo lo estaba al alcance de sus manos no podía creer que su maravilloso plan había fracasado, antes por lo menos podía gastar todo el dinero que quisiera, pero ahora su fortuna no era tan abundante como antes y no podía darse los mismos lujos que años atrás, sin duda había merecido su castigo.

Hermione y la señora Weasley se encontraban en el avión rumbo a Londres, Ron estaba trabajando como jugador de quidditch en Irlanda así que no se encontraba con ellas

-¿ha tenido noticias de Ginny?- preguntó la castaña

-ayer hable con Draco y me dijo que seguía igual

-¿con Draco Malfoy?- preguntó sorprendida

-bueno…si, la verdad es que le tengo mucha confianza, creo que realmente está preocupado por la salud de mi hija y… no se, creo que la quiere

-lamento decirle que Draco Malfoy no se caracteriza por querer a las personas y menos a Ginny

-puede ser…pero mis intuiciones de madre nunca fallan.

Ya eran casi las seis de la mañana y Ginny seguía embobada contemplando a Draco el cual dormía tranquilamente, lástima que un estornudo de la pelirroja hizo que despertara de un salto

-Ginny!

-Draco

-despertaste… ¿Cuándo?.. Debo llamar a un medimago…yo…donde

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación sin hacer nada en concreto, Ginny comenzó a reírse por la actitud del rubio

-¿y por que te ríes?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-por que es divertido ver como quieres hacer mil cosas y no haces nada, además que nunca pensé que te preocuparías por mi- dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada

-pues no me preocupo…simplemente lo hago por cortesía

-bueno como sea- dijo Ginny un poco molesta por lo que Draco había dicho ¿acaso siempre tenía que salir con algún comentario desagradable?- necesito ir al baño-dijo para tratar de romper el silencio que se había creado entre los dos

-¿necesitas ayuda?-le preguntó draco

-no gracias, si quieres te puedes ir-dijo Ginny con odio. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido pero no se fue, se quedo ahí observándola. Ginny lentamente comenzó a bajar las piernas de la cama, se le hizo un tanto difícil, pero finalmente lo logró, a pesar de la incomoda sensación de tener que soportar a Draco que la miraba fijamente.

Cuando por fin se pudo sentar en la cama y apoyar los pies en el suelo, sintió una terrible sensación de mareo, pero trató de no prestarle atención, grave error, ya que cuando se fue a levantar por poco se cae al suelo, pero Draco fue a sostenerla entre sus brazos impidiendo que se cayera

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Draco con preocupación

-yo…estoy un poco mareada-dijo Ginny aún abrazada a Draco

-mejor siéntate-le dijo- voy a llamar a un medimago-Draco salió apresuradamente en busca de un especialista, Ginny se quedó ahí sentada, pensando en qué podía pasarle y por qué sus piernas no le respondían…

Draco iba caminando por los pasillos del hospital en busca de un medimago cuando se encontró con Harry, la mirada de odio que le regaló fue inmediata, iba a segur caminando tratando de ignorarlo pero Harry lo detuvo y le preguntó como estaba ginny. Draco estuvo tentado de decirle que seguía igual para ver si así se marchaba de una buna vez, pero después pensó que no podía ser tan egoísta y le dijo que hacía poco había despertado y que ahora el se dirigía a buscar a un medimago para que la revisara, Harry sin ni siquiera darle las gracias por la información, salió disparado hacía la habitación de ginny. Una vez que llegó, fue de inmediato a la cama de la pelirroja

-Ginny…despertaste…¿Cómo te sientes?

Ginny no podía creer que harry estuviera ahí, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía…casi dos años, desde que habían terminado su relación, o mejor dicho desde que Ginny decidió terminar, no se habían vuelto a ver…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no pudo evitar preguntar

-yo…quería saber como estabas

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos…

-pues si…desde que…

-desde que terminamos nuestra relación-dijo Ginny sin pelos en la lengua

-pues si…-dijo Harry mientras bajaba la miraba, la verdad era que se estaba sintiendo muy incómodo.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, a ginny le dolía mucho la cabeza, lo único que quería era que le dieran algo para que se le calmara el dolor, y Harry se sentía un idiota con el ramo de rosas que había traído para la pelirroja.

-ginny yo…quisiera hablar contigo-comenzó a decir

-¿Qué pasa?

-pues…verás, ahora que ya estas bien, por lo cual me alegro mucho, me gustaría que tu y yo…ya sabes-Harry comenzó a acercarse a Ginny y le tomo ambas manos-como antes…

-no te entiendo Harry-dijo la chica, aunque sinceramente sabía exactamente lo que él quería decirle.

-Ginny no me lo hagas más difícil yo…me gustaría que…comenzáramos de nuevo.-

Ginny se quedó de piedra, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, como Harry podía ser tan…tan… ¡imbécil! Como para proponerle algo así, ¡que acaso no se daba cuenta que recién estaba de vuelta en el mundo de los vivientes! (n/a: OK, OK creo que exagere un poco u.u) lo único que quería era que Draco llegara, y gracias a merlín su deseó se cumplió, ya que antes de que la pelirroja alcanzara a decir media palabra, Draco entro a la habitación seguido del medimago francés.

-que bueno que ya despegtaste-dijo Paul-ahoga necesito que los segñoges salgan un momento pog favor paga revisag a la paciente

-¿por qué sigues viniendo a verla ah?-le preguntó Harry a Draco cuando salieron de la habitación

-¿y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?

-si sigues viniendo yo…

-tu Potter no me vas a hacer nada, no tienes ningún derecho, no eres su novio, ni su amigo, así que no vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Paul

-un poco mareada y me duele mucho la cabeza-contestó Ginny

-eso es nogmal, pero ¿no has sentido ningún malegstar apagte de eso?

-hasta ahora no, solamente que cuando quise ir al baño no pude ponerme de pie

-eso puede seg porque has estado en cama pog más de un mes, pero de todas formas déjame revisarte.

El medimago sentó a Ginny en la cama con las piernas colgando e intentó hacer que Ginny manifestara su reflejo rotuliano (n/a: eso cuando los doctores te pegan en la rotula con una especie de martillo y se te levanta el pie solo) pero Ginny no movió la pierna ni un solo centímetro. Con el ceño fruncido Paul intentó de nuevo, pero nada sucedió

-¿sientes algo?-le preguntó

-no…nada-dijo Ginny

-déjame llamar al jefe de planta-dijo el medimago antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿que paso?

-¿cómo está?-preguntaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo

-debo consultaglo con el jefe de planta, vuelvo en un segundo

Mientras esperaban en el pasillo legaron Hermione y la señora Weasley, la última comenzó a llorara de la felicidad al ver a su hija despierta

-oh mi vida no sabes cuanto me alegro que estés bien, me asuste tanto

-mamá…yo también te quiero pero…me cuesta respirar…-dijo Ginny desde las profundidades de un abrazo made in Molly

-que susto nos hiciste pasa Ginny-le dijo Hermione-estábamos muy preocupados por ti…incluso Malfoy-dijo la chica mientras sonreía

-pues yo no creo que estaba preocupado por mí, sino por el, talvez se sentía culpable o que se yo…-pero no pudieron seguir hablando porque en ese momento entraron a la habitación Paul y el jefe de planta, un señor canoso y de anteojos. Nuevamente desocuparon la habitación quedando sólo la paciente y los medimagos, el jefe de planta le aplico una serie de hechizos a Ginny para ver que pasaba con sus piernas hasta que finalmente dijo

-debido a que pasó bastante tiempo en coma y a que el impacto que sufrió en el accidente fue bastante grave, me temo que a perdido la movilidad de las piernas temporalmente, lo que significa que tendrá que ir a terapia para volver a caminar normalmente, pero no es nada grave, suele pasar en estos casos, lo bueno es que Paul puede ayudarla con las terapias, estoy seguro que muy pronto volverá a caminar

El jefe de planta salió de la habitación, pero Paul se quedo

-no te apenes, yo te ayudage a que vulgvas a caminar, no te dagas cuenta y ya vas a estag como nueva

-gracias-dijo Ginny-espero que tengas razón

-clago que tengo razón, dentro de muy poco caminagás nuevamente, y no te pongas triste, una chica tan hegmosa como tu no puede andag así pog la vida, llamagé a tu familia paga que vengan a acompañante.

Cuando Molly entró inmediatamente abrazó a su hija, Hermione le dijo que se recuperaría muy pronto y Harry le dijo que todo saldría bien, Ginny esperó a que Draco le dijera algo, pero después se dio cuenta de que él no estaba ahí, se había marchado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Vieron que es el pero capitulo, además es súper corto snif ToT

Espero que me sigan leyendo después de ese fracaso

Que estén muy bien y prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mejor


	13. capitulo 13

**Ojos de Cielo y Pecosa**

Capitulo 13:

Las terapias iban bastante bien, de la silla de ruedas pasó a las muletas y según Paul, pronto sería sólo una y después volvería a caminar como antes. Ginny pensaba que ese medimago francés era muy amable con ella, le tenía mucha paciencia y sin duda hacía muy bien su trabajo, además siempre le subía el ánimo y la moral cuando le daban ganas de dejar todo tirado y rendirse sin intentar una vez más los ejercicios que tenia que hacer todos los días para poder recuperarse.

Sus hermanos se turnaban para ir a verla, pero sin duda la visita que más le gustaba a la pelirroja era la de los gemelos, y es que siempre lograban hacerla reír a carcajadas con alguna anécdota de la tienda o con alguna curiosidad sobre sus nuevos productos, lo único malo era que a pesar de estar enferma, no se podía librar de las bromas de Fred y George (que ponían a Ginny de un humor de los mil demonios), aunque amanecer con el cabello verde, la piel llena de granos o con la nariz gigante a veces resultaba ser bastante divertido…para lo demás.

También había visitas que no eran muy…agradables, sino más bien incómodas. Harry venía todas las semanas a verla, le traía flores, chocolates, peluches, y un sin fin de regalos para "hacerla sentir mejor", lo que él no sabía, era que lo único que conseguía era incomodar a Ginny.

Aunque lo peor eran las visitas inexistentes. Los que nunca llegaban y de seguro nunca llegarían, había una persona en particular que no la había ido a visitar y que Ginny esperanzada pensaba que en algún minuto vendría a verla, pero ese momento no llegaba, Draco no se había aparecido desde aquella mañana en el Hospital en que se había marchado, y al parecer esa sería la última vez que ella lo vería, o al menos eso era lo que Ginny pensaba. El problema era que lo extrañaba, no podía negarlo. Extrañaba su aroma, su mirada, su voz, sus ojos, sus besos… ¡diablos como lo extrañaba! Pero qué podía hacer, ¿acaso tendría que ir a su casa y decirle que lo echaba de menos? Si claro…lo más adecuado sería que comenzara a acostumbrarse a vivir su vida sin él, sola otra vez. De todos modos, si había sido capaz de sobrevivir después de terminar con Harry, no sería tan terrible olvidarse de Draco… ¿cierto? ¿A quien trato de engañar? se decía cada vez que lo recordaba, deseaba verlo, saber como estaba, si es que aún la odiaba mucho o si de plano ya la había olvidado...esa última opción la atemorizaba mucho, ¿que pasaría si Draco continuara con su vida normalmente y nunca más se acordara de ella?

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió que golpeaban su puerta

-adelante-dijo sin saber quien podía ser a las doce del día y más aun un lunes, sus hermanos solían venir por las tardes o bien los fines de semana

- ¡Catherine!-gritó Ginny al ver a su amiga y a la pequeña Emily entrando a su habitación

-soy una pésima amiga, lamento no haber venido a verte antes-dijo a modo de saludo, mientras sentaba a Emily en la cama de Ginny.

-no te preocupes, por lo menos te apareciste, no como otros…-contesto la pelirroja sin poder evitar pensar en Draco.

-Draco no se ha manifestado-dijo Cath al ver la cara que puso Ginny al decir ese último comentario

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo Ginny mientras miraba detenidamente la alfombra de su habitación- ¿y tú donde estabas que no me habías venido a ver?

-no me cambies el tema

-te dije que no quería hablar de eso

-bueno esta bien, no nos vamos a poner a pelear-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa- Fui de viaje con Blaise a Nueva York, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes en el trabajo y me dijo que si quería acompañarlo, y pues obviamente le dije que sí, ya que mi trabajo lo puedo hacer desde cualquier parte, no necesito ir a mi oficina, amo ser editora de una revista. Llegamos anoche, así que por eso vine hoy a verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

-la verdad es que bastante bien, no pensé que me recuperaría tan pronto, solo han pasado dos meses desde el accidente y ya casi estoy caminando normalmente, aunque todo se lo debo a Paul, sin él no se si hubiese sido capas de ir a las terapias diariamente, hacer los ejer…

-¿quién es Paul?- preguntó Catherine interrumpiendo a Ginny

-es mi medimago, el que me ha estado ayudando en mi recuperación

-ah…el francés ese

-¿por qué pones esa cara?-preguntó Ginny al ver que su amiga hacía una mueca de desagrado-el ha sido muy bueno con migo

-si claro, me lo imagino- contestó la rubia mientras miraba distraídamente hacia otra dirección.

-¿que hay de malo en Paul?- preguntó la pelirroja al notar que Catherine claramente desaprobaba al chico

-yo no he dicho nada

-pero obviamente no te agrada, ¿por qué a todos les cae mal?, mis hermanos también lo odian, y ellos al igual que tu no me dan una razón convincente de por qué lo odian tanto

-yo no lo odio es sólo que…no me agrada-dijo Catherine

-pero ¿por qué? alguna razón debe haber

-Ginny por merlín ¿es que no te das cuenta?-dijo Catherine como si hablara de lo más común del mundo- ¡es obvio que ese medimago está completamente enamorado de ti!

Ginny se sonrojó violentamente tras lo que Catherine le dijo, ¿Paul enamorado de ella?, ¡eso no podía ser!

-Catherine por favor ¿Cómo piensas eso? Paul no está enamorado de mí, simplemente le agrado, nada más, lo que pasa es que él es muy cariñoso, sólo eso

-Ginny yo vi la forma en que te miraba cuando estabas en el hospital, la forma en que se esmeraba por ti, lo preocupado que estaba por ti

-solamente está haciendo su trabajo, debe ser así con todos sus pacientes- argumentó Ginny

-si claro, pues para que lo sepas, el actualmente esta encargado única y exclusivamente de ti-dijo Catherine- lo sé porque el mismo me lo dijo- agregó Cath al ver que Ginny iba a contra argumentar. Ginny permaneció en silencia tras ese último comentario, pues no tenía la más mínima idea de que Paul sólo se estaba ocupando de ella y de nadie más. Catherine aprovechó el silencio de Ginny para seguir hablando.

-se que tengo la razón, o si no déjame preguntarte algo, ¿intercambiaron números de teléfono?

-pues sí…pero solamente porque yo soy su paciente y porque…

-¿cuantas veces lo has llamado?

-yo no le he llamado-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa como si con esa afirmación, la cual era verdadera, la conversación fuera a terminar

-¿y cuantas veces te ha llamado el a ti?-preguntó Catherine completamente segura de que Paul la había llamado una infinidad de veces. Lo cual era completamente cierto

Ginny no se esperaba esa pregunta, por lo que tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar cuantas veces la había llamado el medimago. La había llamado la primera noche que llegó a su casa para saber si todo estaba bien, luego a la mañana siguiente para saber como había amanecido, luego ese mismo día por la tarde y después… ¡Oh por díos me llama casi todos los días!

-¿ves?-dijo Catherine al ver la cara de estupefacción de su amiga- ¿tengo o no tengo razón?

-pues me llama bastante seguido, es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que está enamorado de mi-concluyó Ginny- y además aunque así fuera, ese no es un buen motivo para que te desagrade, lo creería en mis hermanos pues ellos son extremadamente sobre protectores y celosos…pero de ti…

-pues para que lo sepas, yo quiero que mi amiga y mi primo terminen juntos-dijo Catherine con seriedad

-si te refieres a mi, entonces lo veo muy difícil-dijo mientras miraba distraídamente a Emily, la cual en algún momento se había bajado de la cama y había comenzado a gatear por la habitación de Ginny

-tienes que ser más positiva, estoy segura de que Draco vendrá a verte en algún momento, solamente tienes que ser paciente.

- ya han pasado dos meses Cath, sinceramente no creo que Draco vuelva a dirigirme la palabra

-Emily no tomes las cosas de Ginny-dijo Catherine al ver que su hija estaba abriendo una caja que había bajo una silla

-oh por merlín-dijo Ginny al darse cuenta de lo que había en la caja

-Ginny lo lamento, me descuidé-comenzó Catherine a excusarse por su hija

-no, no, lo que pasa es que se me había olvidado por completo lo que hay en esa caja-dijo Ginny preocupada

-¿Qué es lo que hay ahí?-preguntó Cath intrigada

-en esa caja esta el vestido de Pansy y además…el brazalete que Draco le envió a su esposa en navidad

-¿y que hay con eso?, ese vestido fue echo para ti, y el brazalete Draco te lo dio a ti no a Pansy, así que no hay ningún problema-dijo Catherine dando por resuelto el problema.

-no, ni el vestido ni menos el brazalete me pertenecen, no puedo quedármelos-empezó a decir Ginny mientras caminaba nerviosamente por toda su habitación, lo cual se le hacía bastante difícil por las muletas- tengo que devolverlos…Catherine tu podrías…

-¿yo?-dijo Cath comprendiendo de inmediato las intenciones de la pelirroja- ni pienses que yo voy a devolver algo que tú deberías hacer personalmente

-pero como creer que yo voy a ir a… ¿a donde? ¿donde Narcisa? ¿A entregarle esto?- dijo mientras tomaba la caja de color blanco entre sus manos-no, no puedo, me da mucha vergüenza, Catherine por favor anda tu, te lo ruego

-no-dijo Catherine tranquilamente. Sabía perfectamente que esa era quizá la única oportunidad que tendrían Ginny y su primo para poder hablar- además-agregó- creo que deberías devolverle eso a Draco, no a Narcisa, ya que el vestido y el brazalete estaban en su casa, no crees?

-¿Que?-dijo Ginny completamente alterada- ¿como voy a ir a la casa de Draco, como se te ocurre?, claro que no

-piénsalo, yo creo que es lo más conveniente-dijo Catherine, mientras tomaba a Emily en sus brazos

-no hay nada que pensar, por supuesto que no voy a ir, prefiero ir a la casa de Narcisa

-lo que decidas házmelo saber, talvez pueda acompañarte

-no sabes cuanto te lo agradecería

-bueno ahora yo me tengo que ir, piensa en lo que te dije. Mejórate pronto-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-gracias adiós

-adiós.

Ginny se quedó pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Catherine, estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando una lechuza se posó en su ventana, el ave tuvo que empezar a aletear para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, la cual cuando la notó inmediatamente fue a ver la carta la lechuza traía.

Después de tomar la carta y de darle unas semillas a la lechuza, Ginny comenzó a leer la carta, era de su hermano Bill

_Querida hermanita:_

_Espero que te encuentres muy bien, según lo que me ha contado mamá ya estas mucho mejor, no sabes cuanto me alegro._

_Te cuento que aquí todos estamos muy bien, Fleur te manda saludos y me ha preguntado cuando vendrás a conocer a tu sobrino, se que todavía no puedes viaja, pero quiero que sepas que apenas estés mejor, Fleur y yo queremos que vengas a visitarnos, creemos que te haría muy bien tomarte unas pequeñas vacaciones._

_Te estaremos esperando_

_Con cariño_

_Bill. _

A Ginny le gustó mucho la idea de ir a Francia a conocer a su sobrino, el único problema era que aun faltaba casi un mes para que sus terapias terminaran, y no estaba segura de poder aguantar todo ese tiempo, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su sobrino y de ver a su hermano. Aunque tal vez si hablaba con Paul él podría autorizarla de poder viajar o tal vez de terminar sus terapias allá, tendría que hablarlo con él al día siguiente cuando fuera a San Mungo.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, pensando en que tendría que ir a ver a Narcisa…, cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en Draco, era alo que no podía evitar, y que lamentablemente todas los noches ocurría. Decidió levantarse para ir a tomar un poco de agua, estaba completamente desvelada y el hecho de dar vueltas en la cama no le ayudaba mucho, tomo sus muletas que estaban en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina después de tardar bastante tiempo en la escalera, había sido un tanto complicado bajar hasta el primer piso.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba allí

-¿por que estas aquí mamá?- le preguntó.

Molly miró a su hija y después dijo- estaba pensando en la carta que te envión tu hermano Bill, me paree que sería una buena idea que por un tiempo te fueras a Francia, se que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza que estando aquí no podrás resolver.

Ginny pensó que era impresionante lo bien que su madre la conocía, ella ni siquiera le habia dicho todo lo relacionado don draco, sin embargo ella sabia perfectamente que algo no andaba bien.

-¿no se como lo haces?- dijo Ginny

-¿hacer que?-preguntó Molly

-conocerme tanto, no yo misma soy capaz de saber que me pasa-dijo Ginny

-llevó 23 años conociéndote Ginny-dijo su mamá a modo de respuesta, Ginny sonrió y la abrazó, le encantaba que su madre sierre estuviera ahí dispuesta a ayudarla.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se arregló para ir a San Mungo, quería hablar con Paul sobre su viaje a Francia, y ver cual era la opinión del medimago.

Cuando llegó, Paul la estaba esperando, ambos se dirigieron a la sala en donde la atendía y antes de empezar con cualquier ejercicio Ginny comenzó a hablar

-Paul, necesito preguntarte algo- dijo Ginny

-dime, ¿en que puedo ayudagte?- preguntó el medimago hablando con su acento habitual.

-lo que pasa es que mi hermano Bill vive en Francia, y pues resulta que hace poco su esposa Fleur, tuvo un bebé, y yo todavía no lo conozco, por lo que mi hermano me invito a su casa, el problema es que no estoy segura de poder viajar aún.

-¡quieges ir a Francia!-dijo Paul completamente emocionado- pego que coincidencia mas grande, hoy mismo te iba a decig que mi pasantía en San Mungo tegminó y que el viegnes me voy a Francia, pensé que me tendría que despedig de ti, pero ya veo que no, podremos continuag con tu tegapia allá- dijo el francés completamente emocionado mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Ginny. La pelirroja por su parte se le hacía muy extraño esa "coincidencia" tal vez su amiga Catherine si tenia razón en lo que le había dicho el día anterior, aunque de todas formas consideraba que era bastante bueno que Paul siguiera a cargo de su salud.

Esa misma tarde le envió una lechuza a Bill diciéndole que muy pronto iría a visitarlo.

Los días habían transcurrido más rápido de lo que Ginny esperaba, ya era jueves y aún no había ido a la casa de Narcisa, por otra parte ya estaba decidido, se iría a Francia, aprovecharía de conocer a su sobrino y también terminaría con sus terapias las cuales ya le estaban volviendo loca, ¡quería caminar normalmente luego! Pero al menos tenía a un gran medimago a su disposición, el único problema era que al parecer el muchacho tenía otras intenciones además de ayudarla en su recuperación, había estado pensando en lo que Catherine le había dicho y al parecer su amiga tenía razón, Paul sentía algo más que amistad o dedicación por ella. Aunque verdaderamente eso no era algo que le preocupara mucho, faltaba menos de un mes para terminar con sus terapias, y estaba segura de que si hablaba con Paul todo se solucionaría.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era devolver el vestido y el brazalete a Narcisa y eso si era algo la ponía muy nerviosa, menos mal que Catherine se había ofrecido a acompañarla, así que apenas estuvo lista (sin quererlo había decidido arreglarse un poco) llamó a Catherine

-a_ló_

-hola Cath, sabes creo que voy a ir a casa de Narcisa a devolverle el vestido y el brazalete, ¿me acompañas?

_-__¡Diablos!, no puedo ir hoy, ¿por qué lo dejaste para última hora, de haber sido antes te hubiera acompañado, pero quede de cenar con Blaise y tengo que ir a dejar a Emily a casa de su abuela, lo siento_

-bueno no te preocupes-dijo Ginny, que en el fondo no le había creído a Catherine-de todas formas ir donde Narcisa no es tan terrible

-_lo lamento, pero de todas formas mañana te visitaré antes de que te vallas ¿de acuerdo?_

-esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

-_nos vemos_.

Ahora si que Ginny estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que había practicado frente al espejo varias veces los posibles diálogos que podría ocupar durante la conversación, estaba segura de que al estar frente a la madre de Draco no sabría que decir…

Catherine estaba segura de que Ginny no le había avisado a Narcisa que iría a verla, por lo que decidió llevar a cabo una pequeña…estrategia, el primer paso era avisarle a Narcisa, que Ginny se presentaría en su casa. Así que tomó el teléfono y la llamó

-hola Narcisa

-_Catherine ¿como has estado?_

-muy bien gracias-dijo Cath apresuradamente-Narcisa, tenemos que elaborar un plan ¡ahora!

_-¿un plan? No comprendo a que te refieres_-dijo la madre de draco sin entender nada de lo que la chica le decía

-te explico, lo que pasa es que Ginny ira a tu casa en unos minutos para entregarte el vestido que usó en la fiesta de año nuevo y también el brazalete que Draco le regaló, como sabrás, Draco y Ginny no se han visto desde que ella salió del hospital, así que creo que sería una excelente idea que le dijeras a Draco que fuera a verte…-Cath tomo un poco de aire y siguió- ¡ahora mismo!, además mañana Ginny se irá a Francia y no se cuando vuelva-Catherine terminó de hablar esperando a que Narcisa le dijera algo, la cual después de algunos momentos de silencio dijo

-_no se porqué hago esto pero…llamaré a Draco…_

Draco se encontraba en su despacho trabajando, o al menos eso trataba de hacer, pues cada cinco minutos se formaba en su mente la imagen de Ginny Weasley. Estaba en una situación muy incómoda, no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar, ni como actuar frente a algo así, ¿que se suponía que era lo correcto? No tenía la más mínima idea, lo más probable, era que debería ir a verla para saber como estaba, pero… ¿y si ella lo odiaba por casi haberla matado? Esa era una opción muy factible. Estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono, era su madre, quería que lo fuera a visitar, Draco no se negó, al parecer necesitaba dejar de pensar en Ginny Weasley por algunos momentos.

Ginny decidió ir en taxi a la casa de Narcisa, era mucho más cómodo y seguro, pues aun ocupaba una muleta y además llevaba la caja con el vestido. Cuando llegó a la gran mansión un elfo doméstico vino a abrirle la puerta. Apenas entró se sintió muy incomoda, y más aun cuando tuvo que esperar cerca de diez minuto que Narcisa llegara

-Ginevra-dijo Narcisa apenas la vio-que gusto verte ¿Cómo has estado?

-bastante bien gracias-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-¿y a que se debe tu visita?-preguntó como si no tuviera idea de por qué Ginny estaba en su casa.

-vine a devolverte esto-dijo mientras le pasaba la caja con el vestido a Narcisa-es el vestido que ocupé en la fiesta de año nuevo y el brazalete que Draco le regaló a su esposa en navidad, el brazalete aun lo tenia porque Catherine me dijo que lo usara con el vestido pero a ultimo momento me arrepentí y no lo use entonces…

-no te preocupes-dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa- ah, y por cierto draco y pansy ya no son marido y mujer, se divorciaron hace poco-esto ultimo Narcisa lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues ella era una de las personas más contentas con la noticia.

Ginny iba a responder cuando de pronto de la chimenea, salio Draco. Ginny se quedó paralizada

-hola mamá- dijo Draco, el cual no se había percatado de la presencia de Ginny

-Draco, tanto tiempo que no te veía- lo saludo Narcisa-mira quien está aquí, estoy segura, de que a ella tampoco la habías visto desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?- y fue ahí cunado Draco se dio cuenta de que Ginevra estaba ahí, la miró intensamente a los ojos sin saber que decir, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que él recordaba, al parecer ya estaba mucho mejor

-señora Narcisa-dijo el mismo elfo domestico que había salido a recibir a Ginny- la señora Parkinson está al teléfono

-voy de inmediato-dijo Narcisa- y ustedes-dijo dirigiéndose a Draco y Ginny- no se vallan, vuelvo de inmediato.-Narcisa se fue dejando a Ginny y a Draco en un incómodo silencio

-eh… ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó Draco tratando de hacer un poco menos incómoda la situación.

-bien, bien gracias-contestó Ginny- ¿y tu?

-bien también-respondió Draco dando paso a que nuevamente ambos se quedaran en silencio-¿por qué estas aquí?-no pudo evitar preguntar- digo, no es que no puedas venir es solo que me parece un poco extraño que…ya sabes…

-vine a devolverle esto a tu madre-dijo Ginny antes de que Draco siguiera diciendo incoherencias, y antes de que volviera a preguntar algo, Ginny agregó- es el vestido que ocupé en año nuevo y el brazalete que le diste a Pansy.

-¿el vestido era de Pansy?-preguntó Draco sorprendido- te quedaba muy bien-dijo sin pensar "¡demonios porque dije eso!" se recriminó mentalmente.

Ginny se sonrojó y no supo que responder. Después de algunos momentos, en los cuales su rostro volvió a su tonalidad casi normal, Ginny dijo

-Dra…Malfoy yo…de veras siento mucho todo lo que paso…nunca quise que esto terminara así yo…

-soy yo el que te tengo que pedir disculpas, después de todo, por mi culpa tuviste ese accidente y…

-no fue tu culpa, si yo no hubiese hecho lo que hice nada de esto hubiera pasado-dijo Ginny mientras bajaba la mirada, Draco trató de acercarse pero Ginny instantáneamente retrocedió, haciendo que Draco se sintiera muy mal- bueno yo…yo creo que mejor me voy, aun tengo que terminar de empacar algunas cosas-dijo Ginny

-¿empacar?-preguntó Draco sin entender

-sí, lo que pasa es que mañana me voy a Francia

-¿te vas?- preguntó Draco sin poder evitar sonar más preocupado de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-si, mi hermano vive allá, y aprovecharé de conocer a mi sobrino

-y cuando vuelves?-preguntó draco esperando escuchar que ella volvería pronto

-no lo sé- dijo Ginny sinceramente- eh…despídeme de tu mamá…que estés bien adiós-dijo Ginny mientras estiraba la mano para despedirse de Draco. Él un tanto incomodo le tomó su mano entre la suya y la mantuvo así por un momento hasta que dijo:

-que te valla muy bien-dijo Draco, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero no sabía por donde empezar, ni como hacerlo

-gracias…adiós- dijo Ginny sin darle tiempo para decir nada

Después de unos segundos Narcisa volvió

-¿y Ginevra?- preguntó

-se fue-dijo Draco ausenté, aun no podía creer que había sido tan cobarde como para no decirle nada.

-tenemos un problema hijo-dijo Narcisa- Pansy aún no se ha divorciado de ti.

Draco la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, su madre le dijo

-ella nunca firmó

-eso no puede ser, yo la vi firmar.

-¿y entonces por que ahora que acabo de hablar con su madre, ella me dice que su hija aun está casada contigo?- preguntó Narcisa.

-no lo se…iré ahora mismo a hablar con ella- draco se dirigió a la chimenea tomo un puñado de polvos flu y se dirigió al departamento de Pansy. Una vez que llegó, la buscó con la mirada hasta que la vio sentada en un sillón cerca de la ventana, al parecer lo estaba esperando.

-Draco, mi amor, hasta que por fin vienes a visitarme-le dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente- yo pensé que ya te habías olvidado de tu esposa

-tu no eres mi esposa Pansy, nos divorciamos hace poco ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?

-oh, Draco por favor, ¿acaso pensabas que yo te iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente? Te equivocas cariño-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a acercarse a Draco-se que te gusta la Weasley, pero ya se te va a pasar, y después volverás a mí, no hay necesidad de que nos divorciemos

-¡tu y yo ya estamos divorciado! ¡que acaso no lo entiendes?-gritó Draco, realmente estaba muy furioso

-pues para que lo sepas, tu y yo seguimos siendo marido y mujer-dijo pansy

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Draco tratando de imaginar que había echo Pansy para que ellos siguieran casados

-tu deberías saberlo-dijo Pansy- con dinero todo se puede en este mundo-pansy había gastado una cantidad considerable de su fortuna, quedando casi en la ruina, con tal de que el juez desapareciera toda evidencia de su divorcio. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para mantener a draco a su lado, y al parecer su idea estaba dando resultados.

-eres increíble-dijo Draco mientras nuevamente se dirigía a la chimenea- no puedo creer que hace tan sólo unas semanas atrás me estabas diciendo que no había necesidad de seguir un matrimonio falso, que esta no era la vida que querías y miles de cosas más ¿Qué paso con todo eso?, ¿acaso ahora te diste cuenta que no puedes vivir sin mí?

-exacto, no puedo vivir sin ti, no al menos como yo quiero vivir-dijo Pansy

-eres increíble-dijo Draco mientras nuevamente se dirigía a la chimenea

-si creer que vas a encontrar al juez que estaba encargado del divorcio, desde ya te digo que pierdes tu tiempo tratando de encontrarlo.

Draco de todas formas se fue, sabía que de alguna forma solucionaría ese problema.

Lo se!!! No tengo perdón

He tardado DEMASIADO en subir este capitulo, pero he aquí las razones (por si alguien las quiere leer)

Mi pc estaba muriendo, tenia mala la fuente (no me pregunten que es eso) el caso es que de repente se apagaba solo y en uno de eso apagones perdí seis paginas del capitulo que estaba escribiendo SEIS PAGINAS!!! Me quería morir (así que por lo mismo el capitulo no quedo tan largo como hubiese querido), después comencé nuevamente a escribirlo, y entonces nuevamente mi computador murió y se borró la ultima parte, y fue ahí cuando me dije que tal vez estaba maldecida y que mejor esperaba a que me arreglaran el computador, y en eso paso bastante tiempo.

Después cuando por fin ya estaba listo, me dedique a contestar los review, pero entonces el maldito pc del demonio me fallo otra vez y perdí una hoja del final del capitulo, entonces tuve que volver a escribirlo y no conteste los reviews porque capaz que mi pc moría de nuevo, pero si los leí y me encantaron, no podía creer que a pesar de lo malo que estaba el capitulo anterior aun así me dejaron muchos reviews ya tengo más de 200!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y bueno espero que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado me sigan enviando sus opiniones, que para la próxima si trataré de responderles. Siempre son bien recibidas las críticas constructivas.

Por otra parte ya tengo Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!!! Así que me tomaré un tiempo para leerlo, y de seguro tardare más de dos días (como en los anteriores libros) porque es el primero que leo en inglés y debo buscar algunas palabras y todo eso

Que estén muy bien, espero que nos leamos pronto

Ya queda poco para el final de este fic…


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos, si soy de lo peor, han pasado siglos desde que no actualizaba, y creo que no tengo excusa, solo falta de ideas y muy poco tiempo. Primero debo advertir que este más que nada un capitulo de transición por así decirlo, por lo que no es muy largo, pero no se impacienten, porque el capitulo que viene será más detallado y ya estoy trabajando en el.

Sólo me queda darles las gracias todas las personas que me dejaron un rr y que han leído el fic, a pesar de lo irresponsable que he sido, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi y esta historia.

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_-Draco, mi amor, hasta que por fin vienes a visitarme-le dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente- yo pensé que ya te habías olvidado de tu esposa_

_-tu no eres mi esposa Pansy, nos divorciamos hace poco ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?_

_-oh, Draco por favor, ¿acaso pensabas que yo te iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente? Te equivocas cariño-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a acercarse a Draco-se que te gusta la Weasley, pero ya se te va a pasar, y después volverás a mí, no hay necesidad de que nos divorciemos_

_-¡tu y yo ya estamos divorciado! ¡Que acaso no lo entiendes?-gritó Draco, realmente estaba muy furioso_

_-pues para que lo sepas, tu y yo seguimos siendo marido y mujer-dijo pansy_

_-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Draco tratando de imaginar que había echo Pansy para que ellos siguieran casados_

_-tu deberías saberlo-dijo Pansy- con dinero todo se puede en este mundo-pansy había gastado una cantidad considerable de su fortuna, quedando casi en la ruina, con tal de que el juez desapareciera toda evidencia de su divorcio. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para mantener a draco a su lado, y al parecer su idea estaba dando resultados._

_-eres increíble-dijo Draco mientras nuevamente se dirigía a la chimenea- no puedo creer que hace tan sólo unas semanas atrás me estabas diciendo que no había necesidad de seguir un matrimonio falso, que esta no era la vida que querías y miles de cosas más ¿Qué paso con todo eso?, ¿acaso ahora te diste cuenta que no puedes vivir sin mí?_

_-exacto, no puedo vivir sin ti, no al menos como yo quiero vivir-dijo Pansy_

_-eres increíble-dijo Draco mientras nuevamente se dirigía a la chimenea_

-si creer que vas a encontrar al juez que estaba encargado del divorcio, desde ya te digo que pierdes tu tiempo tratando de encontrarlo. Draco de todas formas se fue, sabía que de alguna forma solucionaría ese problema.

**Ojos de cielo y pecosa**

Capitulo 14:

Sin pensarlo dos veces se apareció en el ministerio de magia, aunque cuando llegó, se percató de que ya era bastante tarde y que por lo mismo, ningún funcionario debía estar aún allí. Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Después de caminar de un lado a otro, y sin dirigirse a ningún lado, decidió que al día siguiente solucionaría todo. O mejor dicho el día lunes, no estaba seguro de que lo atendieran un fin de semana. Mejor así, pues tendría más tiempo para pensar muy bien en como iba a actuar para que ese asunto se resolviera lo más rápido posible.

Esa noche Draco tuvo muchos problemas para dormir, por una parte estaba completamente furioso por lo que había hecho Pansy. En esos momentos se odiaba así mismo por haber creído todo su engaño. Pero de todas formas sabía que ese problema se solucionaría fácilmente, al día siguiente se dirigiría al ministerio y arreglaría todo. Lo que no entendía era como pudo haber sido tan ingenuo como para creer que Pansy cambiaría, eso le molestaba demasiado. Aunque después de unos momentos, cuando por fin comenzó a pensar y no solamente a decir insultos en voz alta, se percató que si de dinero se trataba todo eso, entonces el no tenía problemas para arreglar la situación. Era tan simple como ir al ministerio, encontrar al imbécil que había aceptado la propuesta de Parkinson, demandarlo, o mejor…sobornarlo (una demanda tomaría mucho tiempo) y entonces su divorcio efectivamente sería cosa del pasado. Cuando pensó en esto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la cual se borró inmediatamente al recordar que Ginny Weasley se iría al día siguiente… pero esta vez no se dijo a sí mismo que era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en ella, o que no debía hacerlo, simplemente dejó su mente evocara la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer, que apenas conocía, pero que hacía que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza. ¿Acaso lo había hechizado? ¿Acaso había utilizado algún filtro amoroso durante los meses en estuvo viviendo con él? No tenía la menor idea, lo único que sabía, y que no le gustaba para nada, era que a pesar de que intentara negarlo, Ginny Weasley no dejaba de estar presente en sus pensamientos. Era tan extraño…, pero al parecer, él no podía hacer mucho, ella se iría en dentro de las próximas horas y él no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Tal vez lo mejor, sería dejar que las cosas continuaran con su curso y seguir con vida. Era lo más fácil y lo más seguro que podía hacer.

Por otra parte, esa misma noche, Ginny se encontraba en su habitación mientras trataba de asegurarse de que lo que haría al día siguiente era efectivamente lo correcto y no solamente una manera de escapar de lo que sentía. Aunque pensándolo bien, tenía bastantes motivos para visitar Francia, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su sobrino, de ver a su hermano y aunque pareciera extraño también tenía ganas de ver a Fleur, en lo últimos años la había conocido mejor y se había percatado que la percepción que tenía de ella era la equivocada, ahora se llevaba muy bien con la esposa de su hermano, no como cuando era una quinceañera. Tal vez ella, en el fondo, ella también era un poco celosa de sus hermanos.

Pero tampoco podía negar que un importante motivo por el cual al día siguiente se marcharía, era por su situación con Draco. De una u otra manera estaba escapando, y no enfrentando la situación. No era una actitud muy Gryffindor que digamos pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Había quedado demostrado en la casa de Narcisa que Draco no tenía el más mínimo interés por ella…aunque si recordaba lo que él había dicho… _"soy yo el que te tengo que pedir disculpas, después de todo, por mi culpa tuviste ese accidente…" _ era inevitable dejar de pensar en esa frase una y otra vez…"tengo que ser realista" se dijo finalmente, pues aunque le doliera, sabía que en el fondo eso significaba absolutamente nada, Draco no la amaba, tal vez sentía un poco de remordimiento hacia ella pero nada más. Era estúpido que siguiera pensando que toda esta historia tendría un final feliz…

Y esa misma noche Ginny no era la única persona que se estaba preparando para ir a Francia. Paul, el medimago, estaba muy ansioso y encantado con la idea de ir a su país natal junto a esa chica pelirroja que le encantaba. Tuvo suerte al enterarse que Ginny viajaría a Francia a tiempo, pues de lo contrario, no habría alcanzado a pedirle al director del Hospital que dejara los planes tal y como estaban antes, porque aunque Ginny no lo supiera, él efectivamente tenía que irse a Francia, pues su pasantía en San Mungo ya había finalizado. El problema fue cuando Paul, el día lunes de esa semana, le pidió al director del hospital que le permitiera seguir trabajando en Londres, el francés aún no sabía que Ginny tenía intenciones de ir a Francia por lo que prácticamente le suplicó que le permitiera continuar en San Mungo. El director accedió, porque Paul era bastante bueno en su trabajo y por que nunca había visto a un trabajador tan desesperado por un simple traslado. Sin embargo todo se complicó cuando Paul se enteró que Ginny iría a Francia, y no pudo pensar en lo irónica y, a la vez sorprendente, que era la situación. Él le había pedido a su jefe que no lo enviara a Francia, para así seguir al lado de Ginny, y al final Ginny viajaría a Francia de todas maneras, por lo que apenas supo que su paciente favorita tenía planificado un viaje a Francia, literalmente corrió hasta la oficina del director y le suplicó nuevamente, pero está vez para que sí lo enviara a Francia. En esta ocasión su jefe no fue tan piadoso como la primera vez, la verdad era que le desconcertaba bastante la actitud de ese francés, por lo que a pesar de que le permitió a Paul irse a Francia, le dejó bien en claro que si pretendía después, volver a trabajar en Londres, le costaría mucho. Pero eso a Paul le importó en lo más mínimo, estaba feliz de poder pasar más tiempo junto a Ginny, y que mejor que en Francia. La llevaría a recorrer la ciudad, le mostraría lo lugares más hermosos de París y estaba seguro que después de algún tiempo sería capaz de conseguir que ella se enamorara de él de la misma forma que él estaba enamorado de ella tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levantó muy temprano, era inútil que siguiera en la cama si apenas había conseguido dormir un poco durante la noche. Así que después de haberse bañado y vestido, bajo a tomar desayuno junto a su madre.

-hola mamá

-hola hija, ¿ya estas lista?- preguntó la señora Weasley mientras le entregaba una taza de café.

-creo que si-dijo Ginny- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó mientras miraba una carta que estaba en la mesa

-oh, es una carta de Harry, dice que se va a Noruega por algunos meses y que no sabe cuando regresará, pero que te desea mucha suerte en tu viaje-dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa.

-gracias…-dijo Ginny mientras pensaba en Harry, aquel chico que había sido su primer amor, sin duda lo quería mucho, pero ya no lo amaba, y estaba segura de que Harry encontraría a una mujer que lo amara de verdad, realmente se lo merecía.-bueno mamá creo que ya es hora de irme-dijo una ve que terminó su café.

-hija cuídate mucho-comenzó a decir la señora Weasley- y trata de disfrutar de este viaje

-si mama, no te preocupes-dijo Ginny- iré a buscar mis maletas y luego me iré a la casa de Catherine, le pedí que me acompañara al aeropuerto

-hija, por que, no viajas de otra forma, ya sabes que los aviones no me parecen muy seguros

-es una forma de recordar a papá, le encantaban, lo recuerdas

-claro que lo recuerdo…está bien hija, pero ten mucho cuidado.

Después de algunos minutos Ginny se encontraba en el edificio donde vivía Catherine, después de salir del ascensor golpeo la puerta del departamento de su amiga, pero lo último que pensó fue que se encontraría con un Blaise semidesnudo abriéndole la puerta de lo más sonriente

-Gin! Hola-dijo el chico efusivamente mientras la abrazaba

-hola Blaise, dijo Ginny mientras sentía sus mejillas arder- ¿está Catherine?- preguntó mientras miraba hacia cualquier dirección en vez de Blaise

-sí, se está vistiendo, viene en un segundo, pero adelante pasa, no te quedes ahí afuera.

Una vez que entró l departamento se sintió un poco más cómoda, había varias cosas que mirar además de un hombre sólo en bóxer. Menos mal que en unos segundo apareció Catherine mirando a Blaise de manera reprobatoria

-OH vamos, estamos en confianza-dijo Blaise tratando de defenderse.

Catherine simplemente lo ignoró, y saludo a Ginny

-creo que ya es hora de irnos ¿o no?-preguntó Ginny, la cuál no podía seguir en el mismo lugar con un Blaise tan sexy

-si, yo ya estoy lista, adiós Blaise

-adiós amor, cuídate-dijo Blaise antes de besar a su chica- adiós Ginny suerte-dijo Blaise al despedirse de Ginny, luego ambas salieron del departamento para dirigirse el auto de Catherine, el viaje estaba cada vez más cerca, y Ginny cada vez más nerviosa.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, todo parecía bastante calmado, no había mucha gente, lo que calmó un poco a Ginny, no era muy buena entre los muggles. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el avión abrochándose el cinturón, lista para despegar, finalmente todo se arreglaría por lo menos durante un tiempo.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, la mayor parte del tiempo se dedico a dormir o a leer, lo único que no hizo fue pensar en Draco, ya estaba decidido, durante ese tiempo que estuviera en Francia, no pensaría en él ni un solo momento, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería.

Cuando por fin llegó, después de estar por lo menos 30 minutos tratando de llamar un taxi para que la llevara a la casa de Bill (su francés no era muy bueno) su hermano y su esposa la recibieron con todo el cariño que Ginny necesitaba en esos momentos. Fleur estaba más hermosa que nunca, y pareciera que al estar casada con su hermano había cambiado bastante, ya no era aquella muchacha engreída, si no todo lo contrario, se había convertido en una mujer muy cariñosa y preocupada de su familia. Sus sobrinos era un encanto, unos traviesos angelitos que alegraban sus días, Victoire era toda una damita, con su cabello rubio y sus brillantes ojos celestes no hacia más que mirarte y eso bastaba para hechizarte, sólo tenia cinco añitos, pero ya se notaba que seria una de las veelas más hermosas. Y el pequeño Louis, de tan sólo dos meses, era un encanto, era idéntico a Bill, con su cabello pelirrojo y unos grandes ojos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad.

Los días se le pasaron volando, era genial estar en Francia, todas las tardes salía a dar una vuelta, y pasaba a algún café, lo único que le incomodaba era que su terapeuta la había seguido a Francia, al principio pensó que podría haber sido una coincidencia, pero después Paúl le contó la verdad y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para estar con ella, si bien en un principio le conmovió la idea, luego se dio cuenta de que Paúl no era lo que necesitaba, era mejor que estuviera sola por un tiempo, necesitaba estar consigo misma y con nadie más, así que se sintió muy aliviada cuando por fin sus terapias terminaron.

Estuvo un mes en Versailles, ya fue espectacular, pero cuando recibió la invitación a la boda de Cath y Blaise supo que ya era hora de volver a Londres, sin duda extrañaría pasear por los barrios antiguos como Notre-Dame, Viejo Versalles, Saint-Louis y Montreuil, pero esperaba poder volver algún día. Además ya extrañaba Londres, y lo que más quería era retomar sus estudios como medimaga, solo le faltaba un año y seis meses para poder graduarse, ya que debido a la enfermedad de su madre tuvo que suspenderlos, pero ahora tenía el apoyo de sus hermanos para continuar con su carrera.

La mañana en que partió estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, pero no era algo que verdaderamente le importara, es más siempre que llovía algo bueno pasaba, así que lo mejor que podría haber sucedido, era que el día en que volvería a Londres, se encontrara lloviendo, eso era señal de buena suerte.

El aeropuerto a diferencia de la vez anterior era un completo caos, Ginny no sabía a que se debía pero había demasiada gente yendo de un lado hacia otro, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la habían empujado o pisoteado. Pero la aglomeración fue aun mayor cuando los pasajeros que venían llegando de Londres comenzaron a salir por una de las puertas principales, Ginny trató de hacerse a un lado para poder dejar pasar a todas aquellas personas, de lo que no se percató fue de que la correa de su bolso estaba demasiado largo, por lo que cuando se dio la vuelta, su pie se enredó en la correa y estuvo a punto de caer de boca al suelo a no ser porque alguien lo sujetó, Ginny dio gracias al cielo por la persona que la había atrapado, ya que de lo contrario lo más seguro era que hubiese perdido alguna pieza dental. Aun aferrada a los brazos de quien la había sostenido, levantó la mirada para agradecerle, y entonces lo vio, y no lo puedo creer

-¡Draco!- exclamó sin poder creer que efectivamente él estaba ahí, talvez no se había dado cuanta y se golpeó la cabeza, y ahora estaba alucinando.

-hola Ginevra-dijo él con su tono habitual mientras la enderezaba sin él mínimo esfuerzo-¿cómo estás?- le preguntó

-bien, gracias a ti

-no fue nada, este aeropuerto es un caos

-si que lo es..¿y tu vienes llegando?- Preguntó la pelirroja

-no-mintió Draco, la verdad es que si venía llegando-me estoy yendo, ¿tu también?-preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera un sí.

-si vuelvo para ir a la boda de Catherine y Blaise-dijo ella

-yo también, estaba aquí por algunos negocios…-Draco no tenía la más mínima idea de porqué mentía tan descaradamente, si la verdad era que acababa de llegar de Londres porque quería ir a verla a ella, porque ya no aguataba un minuto más, sin decirle todo lo que sentía.

-ahhh…bueno...yo…-Ginny se percató de que él aun la tenia tomada por los codos y que sus rostros cada vez se acercaban más y más…cosa que no le incomodó para nada…

_Los pasajeros con destino a Londres por favor dirigirse a la salida A-22_

-creo que ese es nuestro vuelo-dijo Draco

-sí, lo es..

-humm…

-ehh…creo que ya no me voy a caer-dijo Ginny

-¿Qué?...OH! si…tienes razón, lo siento-dijo Draco mientras la soltaba-iré por mis maletas, nos vemos luego

-nos vemos-dijo Ginny mientras pensaba en que hubiera pasado si no hubiesen anunciado el vuelo hace unos segundo atrás ¿se habrían besado? No estaba muy segura, pero todo apuntaba a que sí. Definitivamente la lluvia siempre era buena.

Una vez instalada en el avión, trató de ubicar a Draco con la vista pero no lo encontró, después se dio cuenta de que lo más probable era que estuviese en primera clase. Al lado de ella había un hombre de unos 50 años, bastante gordo y que intentaba abrir una lata de soda, Ginny lo miró de reojo y vio cuando pudo abrir la lata, pero esta prácticamente explotó sobre él. Ginny no pudo evitar reír, pero justo en ese momento una de las azafatas se le acercó y le dijo que la acompañara

-¿es por lo de la soda?-preguntó Ginny confusa-no fue mi culpa, el agito mucho la lata, además yo no hice nada…-pero se quedó en silencio cuando vio a donde había sido llevada, estaba en primera clase y Draco estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de cuero, le había apartado un asiento junto él.

-hola-fue lo único que pudo decir

-¿me acompañas? El viaje es largo-dijo Draco con una voz muy seductora, según el gusto de Ginny

-¿cómo podría decirte que no?-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a él, sin duda ese serían un maravilloso viaje de vuelta a Londres.

El viaje fue más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, además Draco durmió la mayoría del tiempo, incluso tuvo que despertarlo para avisarle que ya habían llegado. Parecía estar muy cansado.

-fue un gusto viajar contigo-dijo Ginny cuando ya estaban afuera del aeropuerto, Ginny estaba esperando un taxi

-si quieres te llevo a tu casa mi auto esta cerca. Ginny no se lo pensó mucho y aceptó.

La pelirroja había olvidado lo cómodo que era el auto de Draco, el trayecto hasta la madriguera no era muy largo, o al menos hasta donde se podía llegar en auto, no había un camino muy bueno.

-déjame hasta aquí, yo camino hasta mi casa, gracias

-por nada, pero déjame acompañarte-se ofreció

-no hace falta-dijo Ginny rogando para que él insistiera

-quiero hacerlo-dijo él y sin más se bajo del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Ginny.

Caminaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Draco rompió el silencio

-en tres días es la boda de Catherine y Blaise ¿puedes creerlo?

-la verdad es que me cuesta un poco, nunca pensé que Blaise sería capaz de comprometerse

-es cierto…espero que sean muy felices

-yo también-dijo Ginny…bueno, gracias por acompañarme

-por nada, que estés bien-dijo Draco mientras cerraba el cierre de su chaqueta, estaba haciendo mucho viento. El cabello de Ginny era un desastre, se le venía a los ojos a cada segundo, Draco pareció percatarse de eso y con mucha delicadeza acercó su mano cuidadosamente al rostro de Ginny y apartó aquel mechón rebelde que no la dejaba ver, ella inmediatamente se sonrojó, no se esperaba algo así, lo miró directamente a los ojos y lo que vio le encantó, Draco no parecía preocupado, ni mucho menos enojado, se veía tranquilo, y sus ojos, aquellos ojos que ella tanto amaba, esa noche tenían un brillo especial, un destello que estaba segura sólo ella sería capaz de ver. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acercando, hasta quedar completamente pegados el uno al otro, Draco tenía una mano en la mejilla de Ginny y la otra se permitió posarla en su espalda, a la altura de la cintura, ella pudo sentir como el calor de sus manos traspasaban la ropa y era como si estuviese tocando su piel desnuda, se sentía magnifico, era como tener el cielo en la tierra, de pronto el mundo pareció detenerse, y sólo ellos eran los que habitaban el planeta, Ginny se armo de valor y con ambas manos tomo la nuca de Draco y lo acercó a su rostro, y el momento que ambos habían estado deseando por tanto tiempo estaba por llegar, sus rostros estaban tan peligrosamente cerca que respiraban el mismo aire, si tan sólo uno de ellos hubiese pronunciado cualquier palabra sus labios se hubiesen rosado, pero no había necesidad de palabras, ya que sin planearlo, solamente impulsados por los latidos de sus corazones, que estaban seguros podían escucharlos, sus labios finalmente se encontraron, para no separarse durante un buen rato. Nunca se habían besado antes, no al menos cuando Ginny era verdaderamente Ginny y tenia su propia boca, pero ambos pensaron lo mismo, que ese era el beso más espectacular de sus vida, y que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para que se pudieran besar por el resto de sus existencias, era lo único que necesitaban par ser feliz, tan solo besarse, ese era el mejor método de comunicación que habían encontrado, y pensaban comunicarse de por vida.

_Por fin terminé el capitulo!!! Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y me dejen algún review aunque se que no los merezco_

_Besos_

_Flo_


End file.
